In Your Mind
by Devils-only-one
Summary: Harry and Draco are linked, but so is Dumbledore’s niece. Now they must work together to defeat both their enemies. But what is Kagome hiding from Harry and Draco. Harry Potter/Inuyasha crossover.HP/KH/DM
1. Chapter 1

Harry and Draco are linked, but so is Dumbledore's niece. Now they must work together to defeat both their enemies. But what is Dumbledore's niece hiding. Harry Potter/Inuyasha crossover.

Don't own either Harry Potter or Inuyasha.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry sighed as he looked out the window. It was one in the morning and he was once again awakened by his dreams of Voldemort. He couldn't even remember what the dream was about now. All he remembered was when he awoke his scar was on fire. He opened the window and let the cool air hit his scar. Hedwig was currently out delivering a letter to Dumbledore; his books were scatted out across the floor. He had only received two letters from his friends all summer and he knew that Dumbledore told them it wasn't safe to send them back and forth.

`_Another nightmare potter_' came Draco's cold voice in Harry's head. Harry rolled his eyes at the voice. Two nights ago on Harry's sixteenth birthday, Harry and Draco started to hear each other in their minds. They argued for about an hour it than wrote to Dumbledore. They tried to ignore each other but that didn't work when they kept thinking about what the link could mean and though they could close the link for sometime, Draco found it amusing to bug Harry about every little thing he thought about.

`_What do you want Draco?_' Harry said, mad about being disturbed. All he wanted was peace and quite, to think about what the dream was and what Voldemort could be planning.

`_Oh so it's Draco now, what happened to Malfoy?_' Harry was about to answer when they both herd another voice in their minds, but quitter then theirs.

`_I hope uncle doesn't mind the intrusion. Damn why does it have to be so cold out tonight *sigh* I hope Sota doesn't get sick. Oh well._'

`_Harry tell me that was you_' asked Draco. Harry replied no and shut the window. He laid back down on his bed. `_Well since you woke me up again, I'll bug you tomorrow Potter._'

Harry sighed and went back to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next day Harry woke to his uncle yelling at him to get up. He slowly got up and went down stairs to find his uncle and Dudley at the table, his aunt making breakfast. He sat at the table and waited for his piece of grapefruit. Dudley hadn't lost any weight since the school put him on the diet but he hadn't gained any either. They still gave Harry less than Dudley but not enough to even fill a dog. Harry said nothing as his aunt put a small piece in front of him. He ate it then excused him self from the table, but before he could leave his uncle stopped him.

"Boy were going to leave tonight for a dinner. You will stay in your room and touch anything or you won't get anything to eat for a week. Do I make myself clear."

"Yes sir" Harry waited for Vernon to dismiss him. He heard Draco laughing at him as obeyed his uncle.

"Get out of my face you little freak. Your kind should be hunted down and killed." Harry's jaw tightened as he turned and walked to his room. He shut the door and proceeded to yell at Draco.

`_Think that was funny do you._' Draco laughed some more then answered.

`_Quite but what did he mean `your kind'_' Harry sighed and laid down on his bed. Without really thinking about it he proceeded to tell Draco about what Vernon meant about `his kind'. Draco listened and when Harry was done Draco complained about muggles and not knowing shit.

Harry, not really knowing how long he talked to Draco, started on his potions essay that professor Snape assigned at the end of the year. Draco made comments here and there about how long it took Harry to write it. Harry stated that if he shut up then he could get it done faster. There was a knock at Harry's door before it opened. There stood Vernon, whose face started turning purple at what he saw, Harry studding magic.

"What have I told you about studding that crap under my house." Before Harry know it Vernon had hit Harry across the face. Harry held his face in shock. He looked up at his uncle. Vernon waited for his magic to flare and defend him, but when it didn't Vernon got an evil smirk on his face before he kick Harry repeatedly. Harry felt two of his ribs crack and blood started to fill his mouth. He had several bruises around his chest and stomach. When Vernon was satisfied that Harry `learned his lesson' he spoke.

"Now were leaving. We'll be back about nine-thirty don't leave this room." With that Vernon slammed the door shut. Harry heard the front door close and the car leave. Harry laid on the floor trying to figure out what just happened. His uncle just beat him, and his magic didn't stop him. Harry tried to sit up but was met with a rush of pain.

`_Harry what just happened? I know your hurt now tell me what happened._' Harry took several breaths before answering Draco.

"_What happened to calling me Potter?_" he said out loud as well in his mind, but with pain. Harry leaned against his bed frame and took several deep breaths as he tried to regain himself. Draco wasn't making it any better by asking him what happened over and over.

`_Will you shut up before I scream my head off?_' Draco shut up but said that he wasn't leaving until he found out what happened. Harry closed his eyes for a minute, and then fell asleep.

Harry woke to someone walking around down stairs. He slowly stood, grabbing his stomach in the process. He looked at the alarm clock on the desk next to his bed. It was too early for the Durleys to be back. He grabbed his wand and slowly made his way down the stairs. As he took his forth step he fell down the steps and landed at the bottom on his back. He held his side as the pain his uncle inflicted came back full force. He saw four people move and someone turned on the hall light. He heard several gasps as they saw him. He looked up to see Lupin, Tonks, Arthur Weasley, and, to Harry's disgust, Severus Snape.

"Harry what in Merlin happened to you?" Harry looked up at Mr. Weasley and tried to smile.

"Hey Mr. Weasley, what are you doing here. And why is he here?" Harry pointed to Snape. Mr. Weasley ignored him as he and Lupin walked over to Harry and helped him stand. Harry grunted in pain as both men put Harry's arms around them. They walked into the living room and put him on the couch.

"Harry what happened to you." Harry closed his eyes then told them how his uncle beat him for doing his homework for school. Snape and Tonks went to get Harry's school supplies. When they came back down, Mr. Weasley pulled out a bag of floo powder and tossed a handful into the Durleys fireplace. The flames turned green as Lupin helped Harry into the fireplace. They turned to face the others as Mr. Weasley said, "Number twelve Grimmauld place".

Harry felt the familiar tug as the world began to spin in a green haze, fireplaces flashed before him. He closed his eyes waiting for it to end. Soon they walked out of the fireplace to even more gasps as Lupin set Harry down at the table. Harry looked around at who was there, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Mrs. Weasley, Sirius, Bill, Charlie, Ginny, and two people he didn't recognize, a boy and a girl. The boy looked no older that eleven with black hair. He wore a pair of blue jeans and a red shirt. The girl looked to be about sixteen, she wore a black shirt with blue jeans.

Everyone started to fuss over him but Lupin told everyone to stay back till they healed him. But they had to wait for Snape to get back to heal him. Harry heard two people talk but he couldn't understand them. Everyone turned to the two people in the corner as they held a conversation. Harry was just about to ask whom they were when the girl walked over to him. She knelt in front of him and gave him a heart-warming smile.

"Don't worry I don't bite. Now lets take off your shirt so I can see the damage." She slowly removed his shirt, telling him to be easy or it would hurt. Snape, Arthur and Tonks stepped out of the fireplace as the girl took off Harry's shirt. Snape looked at the others for an explanation on what was going on but they shook their heads. They turned their attention back to the girl, as she looked Harry over.

"Well I don't see any major cuts that need tending to now, two broken ribs, and possibly a fractured one. Your in for one hell of a wake up call but I might be able to help." She turned to the young boy still seated at the table. "Sota get my bottles will ya." The boy nodded and left. The girl put her fingertips on Harry's temples and told him to relax. "If you don't it will only hurt worse, and try not to move or I might make it worse. Kay."

Harry nodded as the girl closed her eyes. She started to glow a light blue as Harry felt his ribs move back into place. The pain was unbearable. Suddenly the pain went numb as Harry saw that the girl started to glow a darker blue each second. Her hair started to lift as they all saw blue energy swirl around her and Harry. Soon his ribs were in place and the bruises gone. He no longer felt any pain and the numbness went away as well. The glow around the girl started getting lighter then vanished completely. The girl leaned against the wall as the boy entered the kitchen and handed the girl a bottle of blue liquid.

"Well hello Potter." Harry turned to see Draco standing in the doorway. He walked over to the girl and gave Harry a look over. They were surprised when the boy spoke.

"You okay sis?" the girl nodded and downed the bottle. She stuck her tong out at the taste but didn't say anything yet. "Need anything else?"

"What's with you helping me all of a sudden? Is this pay back for me curing you of your cold." She sighed and then chuckled. "Don't worry Sota I don't need anything else. I'm just tired from healing you, me and then Harry here." The boy nodded then went back to eating.

"Thanks but who are you and how did you heal me with a wand or magic?" Harry asked. The girl looked up at him and smiled.

"Kagome Higurashi and your welcome, just don't ask me to do it again for a few days. As for healing you, it's what I do. Where I come from I'm called a miko, or priestesses and I did use magic. Didn't you see the energy flowing from me to you and back?" Harry nodded and Kagome stood. She looked at the door for a moment the sighed. "Uncles coming." She sat back down as the door opened and Dumbledore walked in.

Sota jumped from the table and ran to the elderly wizard. He threw his arms around him as Sota cried uncle. Harry turned to Kagome as she just giggled. Kagome shook her head and continued to eat. Harry turned to Dumbledore with confused eyes.

"Harry it's great that you can join us now about that letter you sent." Harry nodded as Dumbledore sat down, Sota next to him. Mrs. Weasley set a plate of food in front of Harry. Harry saw Kagome move next to him as everyone sat at the table to find out was going on.

`_Stupid people meddling in business that doesn't concern them._' Draco complained as he sat on the end of the table.

`_Shut up Draco, they would find out anyway._' Harry rolled his eyes at Draco's complaint.

`_Well it's not like I want the world to know I have a mental link with the-boy-who-lived._' Harry sighed.

`_As much as I would to listen to you two ramble on SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO DUMBLEDORE!_' Both boys grabbed their heads and shut their eyes from the yelling in their heads. Dumbledore started to chuckle as the boys tried to get the ringing to stop.

"It seems as you spoke the truth Harry and that you too are linked but would you tell me when this started." Harry nodded and asked Draco to start.

"Well on my sixteenth birthday I heard Harry thinking but he couldn't hear me…"Draco started

"…And on my sixteenth birthday someone…" Harry looked accusingly at Draco, "…thought it would be funny to yell to wake me up. We couldn't figure why we could hear each other so we wrote to you."

Dumbledore nodded as they explained what happened. He had herd of this before, where two people were linked. He wondered how long it would take till Voldemort found out. "Well I think this calls for some research but you will not tell any one else about this. If Voldemort *everyone but Kagome, Sota, and Harry flinched* found out it could mean the end for both of you."

Kagome listened as they explained how they found out. As Harry said Draco yelled at him to wake up she remembered how that also woke her up that day. She waited for her uncle to stop talking before she interpreted. She was going to give both of them a piece of her mind. "Wait a minute," she waited till both boys looked her way. "You mean to tell me that you yelled at Harry to wake up along the lines of `Potter get your lazy ass out of bed' at about four in the morning."

Draco nodded as she smiled sweetly. She got up and started to walk over to him. When she was five feet in front of him she put her hands on her hips and said. "You woke me up at five in the morning just to bother Harry but my ears were ringing for three hours. And you two really need to stop arguing every five seconds its giving me a headache."

"You can hear them too?" asked Hermione. She was confused that three people were linked. At Kagome's nod she continued. " well don't you think its strange for three people to hear each other let alone two?" Dumbledore nodded at what the young witch was getting at.

"I'll look it up and see what I can find out you three, try not to drive each other deaf." Kagome laughed and sat back down when Sota spoke, "Kagome could this mind thing have anything to do with Naraku?" Kagome looked at him before shaking her head no.

"Naraku is dead Sota, this has nothing to do with him but more along the lines of sole mates. The simple fact that were linked explains that were meant to be together or that were meant to help each other in some way. I think it might have do with Harry destroying Voldemort." At the sound of his name everyone flinched again. "well I'm off to bed because the we have to go to Diagon Ally tomorrow. Night Sota, uncle." With Kagome left the room.

"well I think we should follow her example and get some rest. Big day tomorrow." Harry follow Ron up to the room they always shared when they were here. His trunk and Hedwig's cage was there already, so he changed and went to sleep with Kagome on his mind.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well there is my first chapter. Review and tell me what you think of it. Is it good or bad? I'm only going to be updating once every two weeks, probably on Saturdays.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, I decided to do every weekend instead. Please review, I love to read them.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Inuyasha and never will. And I don't own Drowning Pool-bodies.

Song-Bodies

Artiest- Drowning Pool

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry woke to Ron shaking him. Both boys got dressed without a word to each other, and headed to the kitchen. As they entered they saw Draco, Ginny, Hermione, Mrs. Weasley, Sirius, Bill, Charlie, and Mr. Weasley already eating. They sat down and listened to the conversations around them. Bill, Mr. And Mrs. Weasley were talking about the price of books this year. Hermione, Ginny, Tonks, and Draco were staring at Kagome and Sota as they talked, but no one could understand them. Tonks, Hermione, and Ginny would make comments every now and then. Charlie, and Sirius were the only ones who noticed them enter.

"Hey sleep in late enough?" Joked Charlie as Harry and Ron put food on their plats. Harry saw Kagome shake her head and answer Sota.

"Can anyone understand what their saying, atoll?" asked Ron. Charlie, and Sirius both shook their heads. Soon Draco got fed up with their foreign talk that he asked Kagome what they were saying and in what language. Kagome laughed saying that her and Sota were talking about Hogwarts in Japanese. All too soon breakfast was done and everyone was ready to go to Diagon Ally. They traveled by Floo powered and then were in the all too familiar place, which, apart from Hogwarts, Harry loved.

Each side of the street was filled with every wizard shop know, from jokes to books, to wands and even a Quidditch shop, which Harry loved to stop and look at. They kept walking till they came to Gringotts, the wizard bank. Bill, Charlie, and Mr. Weasley stayed outside and waited for the others to get back.

They took two carts to collect their money. First they stopped at Draco's vault, which was fill with galleons, and then they stopped at Harry's vault. Draco was surprised at how much money he had. Soon they reached the Weasley's and, to even Kagome's disgust, Draco had to put a hand over his mouth to keep from making a comment out loud but Kagome and Harry heard him in their minds. Kagome did however see that the Weasley's had vary little money. Kagome sighed happily as they reach their family vault. She handed the goblin her vault key and everyone gasped as the door opened. The whole vault was filled with galleons everywhere. There was money piled at lest ten seven feet high, the back about ten feet.

"Uncle I told you not to fill it again. Well I might as well make good use of it. Mrs. Weasley come here please." Mrs. Weasley came forward with a confused look on her face. Kagome took her bag of money and filled it with four hand fills of galleons. Kagome ignored Mrs. Weasley's complaints and handed the filled bag to her. "Now don't complain about it, I don't need all this and I know Sota doesn't either." Kagome filled Sota's and then her bag. They meet the boys outside and started their shopping.

They started by stopping by Flourish and Blotts for books. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco got the Standard Book of Spells grade 6 and what else they needed for their classes. Ginny got grade 5 and Sota got grade one. Kagome got Advance Transfiguration, Potions, and a book called Advance Guide to the Dark Arts and Curses. She also got a book called Demons of the past and present.

They bought Sota everything that was required from Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, Apothecary, and they bought Sota an owl, brown with light brown spots around it. He named it Koh, short for Kohaku. Harry, Ron, and Hermione (Draco having wandered off long ago to talk to his friends) followed Kagome and Sota to Ollivanders. As they entered the shop, all the boxes of wands lying around surprised Sota. As Sota went to comment, Mr. Ollivander stepped out from behind a shelf of wands.

"I wondered when you would return Miss Higurashi." Kagome smiled at Mr. Ollivander and shook her head.

"Well I'm here for my brother who needs a wand. Maybe you can help him?" she asked with a smile. Mr. Ollivander nodded and beckoned Sota forward. A tape measure started to take measurements as Mr. Ollivander started pulling boxes off the shelf. He waved his wand and the tape measure stopped. He opened a box and handed the wand to Sota who held it in his right hand.

"Give it a wave." Harry smiled; it was the same thing Mr. Ollivander said to him when he first cam in for a wand. Harry had gone through what felt like the entire store before he was handed one that chose him. Sota raised it but it was snatched away immediately. This process was followed by seven more tries till one light up when Sota touched it. "Ah six and a half inches, Pliable, dragon heartstring and unicorn hair." He put the wand in its box and they paid and left.

Soon they met up with everyone else in the Leaky Cauldron, and was back on the way to Grimmauld place. Once they arrived they put away their bags and got some lunch. Sota kept asking Harry questions about when he was a first year, and how he saved the sorcerer's stone. Harry, Ron and Hermione told Sota all he wanted to know about the times Harry almost died and when he competed in the Triwizard Tournament.

"Wow Harry's done more dangerous stuff than you sis. How come you don't tell me of you trips to the past other than how everyone is?" Kagome's eyes widened at that statement. She looked at Sota then sighed, wondering how to answer that. But before she could Ron spoke up.

"Trips to the past? What is he talking about?" Kagome sighed again and started to explain.

"Well for starters Sota I don't tell you because some of the stuff I do shouldn't be herd around young ears, I mean I almost died several times and that was just from Sesshomaru, not to mention the number of times I've been kidnapped and when Naraku used me as bait. That's just a general idea of what I went through, as for your question Ron, I fell through a well at our family shrine back home. I ended up five hundred years in the past. Its one of the reasons I have to return to Hogwarts."

They finished lunch and went to the study, except for Kagome. Sota wanted to hear more about the adventures Harry, Ron, and Hermione had. Kagome walked in five minutes later with a book under her arm. She sat in a corner and started reading. Draco wondered what she was up to; she seemed distance now than earlier. Harry noticed that Draco was talking in both of their heads and he too wanted to know what was up with Kagome. Sota took a glance at his sister and sighed. Sirius noticed all three of them were looking at Kagome.

"Why are you three looking at Kagome?" he asked innocently but loved the blushes on Harry's and Draco's faces. Sota just sighed and started to explain.

"I'm worried about Kagome. Every time she's tried to be happy and open something ruins it." Harry looked at Sota.

"What do you mean? She looks happy to me." Sota gave a weak smile and looked at Kagome as he explained.

"I know. At first I thought it was just because of her last love but then one day about three months she just closed off to everyone. Not even our mom could get to her. But uncle came and got her to talk a bit and told her about the order. He said we could come any time and showed her a piece of paper that burst into flames." He closed his eyes then looked at Harry. "I think it has to do with our farther and Voldemort more than her trips to the past."

`_Kagome what's wrong? You have us all worried._' Kagome looked up at Draco before answering.

`_Nothing it's just…I don't like to talk about my past much, too many deaths and too much innocent blood spelt._' Kagome replied then looked away.

`_Well it does help to talk about._' Both Draco and Kagome looked at Harry as he spoke. `_I know, it helps more than people think it does. Like when I cam out of the maze in my forth year holding Cedric's body, I wouldn't tell anyone for awhile then I told Ron and Hermione. They listened and helped me cope with it._' Kagome closed her eyes and listened to Harry's words.

"Why do I have a feeling that they're talking to each other in their minds?" Ron asked Bill, Charlie, and Sirius looking at Harry and Draco as they stared at Kagome.

"It would be good for her to talk to some," replied Bill. "Every since she got here she's been quite." The others nodded.

`_It would take hours to tell my whole story and right now it would drain me. No I'll wait to tell you, but you might regret it._' Kagome closed her book and stood. She turned to Sirius. "Is there any where I can practice, I need to keep up on my miko powers?"

Sirius nodded and told her the next room over. She nodded her thanks and left. After the door closed they turned to Sota for an explanation. Sota shook his head. After about twenty minutes Dumbledore walked in. He walked over to Harry and sat next to him.

"Well Harry and Draco, I did some research and fond out this type of thing only happened twice before. Now before I begin where is Kagome?" Sirius told him in the next room. Dumbledore, as well as almost everyone in the room, stood and walked to the next room.

When they opened the door they found Kagome standing in the middle of the room. Some music was playing but very low and Kagome must have put a silencing charm on the door. Kagome would throw a couple of punches then get back in her original position. She would repeat this process a couple of times before moving to a new position. She didn't even notice the people watching her. The music changed from slow to a fast and loud song. Harry listened to the lyrics of the song.

**Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor**

Mrs. Weasley stood next to Ron as they watched Kagome train as if she was fighting someone. Kagome, still not noticing that they were there, started singing. A punching bag appeared in the middle of the room.

"**Beaten why for  
Can't take much more?**

**  
One - Nothing wrong with me  
Two - Nothing wrong with me  
Three - Nothing wrong with me  
Four - Nothing wrong with me**

**  
One - Something's got to give  
Two - Something's got to give  
Three - Something's got to give  
Now"**

As she sung she hit the bag with the rhythm. Harry and Draco looked at Sota who looked at Kagome with sad eyes. Kagome started to doge the bag and kept up a fast pace.

"**Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor**

**Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor"**

The bag disappeared and a live dummy stood in its place. Kagome started to fight as if the dummy was an enemy. Dumbledore waited patiently for her to finish or till she noticed them. Bill, Charlie, Hermione and Sirius wondered how she got music to play.

**  
"Push me again  
This is the end**

**One - Nothing wrong with me  
Two - Nothing wrong with me  
Three - Nothing wrong with me  
Four - Nothing wrong with me**

**  
One - Something's got to give  
Two - Something's got to give  
Three - Something's got to give  
Now"**

The dummy dogged the punches and even attacked Kagome. Dumbledore had to put a hand on Harry's shoulder when the dummy knocked Kagome on the floor. Kagome pushed the dummy off her and got up quick and started to kick the dummy in the side then the head.

"**Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor**

**Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor"**

Draco and Harry wondered how she could keep taking hits and still stand. When the dummy hit the Kagome but missed it hit the wall. There was a hole where it dummy had made contact with it. Kagome grabbed the dummy and threw it on the floor before it got up and Kagome kicked the dummy in the chest.

**  
"Skin against skin**

**Blood and bone  
You're all by yourself**

**But you're not alone  
You wanted in**

**Now you're here  
Driven by hate**

**Consumed by fear**

**  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor"**

Kagome now stood on one side of the room, the dummy one the other. The dummy charged at Kagome, but Harry noticed it had a sword in its had now. Kagome moved to the left and twisted the arm without the sword behind the dummy's back.

"**One - Nothing wrong with me  
Two - Nothing wrong with me  
Three - Nothing wrong with me  
Four - Nothing wrong with me**

**  
One - Something's got to give  
Two - Something's got to give  
Three - Something's got to give  
Now"**

The dummy threw its head back and hit Kagome in the face. She stumbled backwards and barely dogged the sword. Suddenly she blocked with her own sword. Harry blinked several times to make sure he saw it right. The sword came out of thin air.

"**Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor**

**Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor"**

Kagome split the dummy in two horizontally with her sword, which now was gone. Part of the dummy went right; the other half fell backwards away from Kagome. Kagome took several deep breaths before speaking.

"You know it's rude to star at someone or enter when they're training." The music had stopped and Kagome turned to the group at the door. She waved her hand over the dummy and it disappeared. She raised an eyebrow at them and waited till they spoke.

"We found out some information about the link and we need you to hear it as well." Kagome nodded and turned to the wall where the dummy hit it.

"Sorry about the wall Sirius. I didn't know it would break like that." She again waved her hand and the hole fixed its self. She followed the others back into the study where they were. Mad-eye Moody was now in there and waited for the others to sit.

Dumbledore turned his attention to the three teens that were linked. He waited for everyone to sit down and become quite. He then started to speak. "This link you have is very rare, it has only happened twice before. The last time a link like yours was fond was about six hundred and sixty years ago. The book I found said that this link not only gave them the ability to speak to each other but in time of need they could call on their partner for help and that when the two linked were together their powers were stronger."

Harry and Draco listened to Dumbledore speak, nodding here and there. Kagome on the other hand, didn't like where this was going. The others seemed to nod here or there but didn't interrupt the old wizard.

"You three will have to relay on each other for the passage I read said that if one died you all might…" Kagome choose this moment to speak up.

"You mean I have to relay on these two or I could die." Dumbledore nodded and started speaking again.

"You three must trust, relay, and help each other. It may be the only way to stop Voldemort. I hope that won't be a problem." He looked at Kagome who had her mouth open slightly. She put her face in her hands and sighed. She removed her hands after about a minute and started shaking her head, muttering.

"Why me, why me, why me, why me. What did I do in past life to deserve this cruel fate?" Sota started to laugh. "What's so funny you little brat?" Sota stopped laughing and answered.

"You just asked what you did in your past life to deserve cruel fate…" Sota started

"Ya so?"

"You pinned Inuyasha to a tree for fifty years, was brought back, gave Naraku the jewel, and drugged Inuyasha to hell after you defeated Naraku." Kagome looked at Sota for a minute then dogged for him yelling, "come here you little brat". She chased Sota till he hid behind Dumbledore.

"Don't hid Sota or you'll be sorry, and for the record that was Kikyo not me. Just because she can't accept something that's different from her doesn't mean that I can't. I'M NOT KIKYO." She left the room and slammed the door. Sota came out snickering.

"Sota the was mean, you know that it was a rhetorical question." Sota stopped and looked at Dumbledore. Sota sighed.

"I know but she did ask and we know what she did in her past life." Dumbledore gave him a look. Sota sighed mumbling that he'll go apologies to her. Sota left the room and went after Kagome. Dumbledore shook his head at how they acted. Harry had listened to what Kagome said and it bothered him.

"Sir, what did Kagome mean when she said she wasn't Kikyo?" Dumbledore stood and turned to Harry.

"That is for Kagome to tell you. Don't ask her or you'll be the one she yells at. I must get back to the school. See you all soon." With that he too left. Harry, Draco, Hermione, and Ron went to find Kagome. They went to the room she was fighting in and herd part of their conversation.

"…Just don't do it again, you know I hate her. I even hate the fact that I look like her. Sorry for yelling."

"No it's my fault for bringing her up, I'm sorry sis. Can you forgive me?" They heard Sota ask.

"Haven't I forgiven Inuyasha for worse." They herd nothing, figuring that Sota nodded. "Well with that out of the way go bug Harry about his adventures or something I need to get back to practicing my fighting."

"But your already good sis why train more?"

"To get better now get." They herd Sota start walking toward them. Then the door opened and Sota closed it. That's when he noticed the others out side. They heard music inside before a charm was placed on the door and walls.

"Well who's up for some dinner?" asked Sota smiling.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well there is chapter2. I hope you like it. I thank those who did review and to those who didn't shame on you, lol. Please review and tell me what you think and if you have any ideas, I'm open to suggestions. Well got 2 go for now.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey I'm back. I hope more people will review with this chapter. Okay I want at least five reviews, please. Well here's chapter three.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The week had gone by fast for Harry. He, Ron, Charlie, Bill, Hermione, and Ginny got to know Sota better and spent time with Sirius. Draco spent his time talking to Harry and Kagome through their link. Kagome seemed to spend most of her time alone, training as she said. Harry waited as Mrs. Weasley made their last lunch at the Grimmauld place. Tomorrow they would leave for Hogwarts. Everyone was sitting at the table, with the exception of Kagome. She was still practicing.

"That girl does nothing but practice…I wonder why, it seems she's strong enough as it." Thought Mrs. Weasley out loud. Harry wondered too. He also wondered why most of the time she preferred to speak in their minds than out loud.

"It's because someone kept telling her that she was just some weak girl that couldn't do anything useful." Replied Sota sadly.

"Why would they say that when she comes from Dumbledore's family, she's nothing but strong." Hermione said confused.

"It's because they didn't know I was a witch until I did something stupid and exposed myself." Came a voice behind the door. They turned to the door as Kagome walked in. she wore blue jean shorts and a white shirt the hugged her body. She was sweating a little bit. She sat next to Harry and sighed.

"I didn't want them to know I was a witch until I thought the time was right but something happened and I had to use a spell to get out of a trap. I spent the next twenty minutes answering questions."

Mrs. Weasley put the food on the table and told everyone to dig in. Harry filled his plate; happy he could eat as much as he wanted. Kagome only ate a little as she talked to Draco and Harry.

`_So why do you train so much?_' asked Draco, who sat across from Harry.

`_I need to get stronger that's why. Why do you like to bug me about why I do stuff._' Kagome eyed Draco.

`_Because I can, do you mind if we watch you I mean with a body like that…_' Draco started but was interrupted.

`_Can it Draco that was uncalled for and rude._' Harry glared at Draco. Draco looked at Harry and raised an eyebrow.

`_Do I sense jealously Harry?_' Harry rolled his eyes.

`_You wish Draco but really that was uncalled for…_'

`_If you think I'll take that sitting down think again. If your up to it, we could spare but I might beat you._' Kagome smirked at Draco.

`_Fine after lunch you, me we'll spare but if I win you have to give me a kiss._'

`_Draco…_' Harry tired to keep the two from fighting but really wanted to know what Kagome would do.

`_Alright but if I win you have to kiss Harry._' Kagome replied.

When Harry heard what Kagome said, he started making gagging sounds then looked at the two. Everyone turned to Harry when he gagged and asked if he was okay but watched as Harry held wide eyes at Kagome and Draco. He couldn't believe she just put him in their bet.

`_Do I have to kiss him in front of everyone if I lose, which won't happen anyway/_' Draco asked.

`_No just me; I wouldn't be too confident about winning Draco I'm quite good with a sword._' Draco thought about it for a moment. He shut his eyes then nodded.

"You got a deal, prepare to lose." Kagome smirked at Draco before grabbing more food.

"You whish." The rest of the meal was silently as Harry held his face in his hands, sighing. Draco thought and sent pictures to Kagome about he wanted; unfortunately Harry had to watch. Sota, Hermione, Bill, and Sirius wondered and asked what was going on. Harry finally looked at the two and spoke for the first time since he made the gagging sounds.

"Next time ask me if I want to be in your little deal." Kagome just shrugged and stood.

"Sorry but by what everyone is saying you two hate each other and I have to make him suffer some how," she turned to Sirius, "Is there any where big enough for two people to spare and Harry to watch."

"Why do I have to be there? You're the two who are sparing." Kagome shook her head.

"Ya but what if I win, which will happen." Harry's face drained of all color. "You need to be there. Now Sirius we need a room, please."

Sirius led them; Kagome, Harry, Draco, Ron, Hermione, Bill, and Tonks to a large room Harry had never seen before. If could hold about nine beds, maybe more. Kagome walked around the room nodding her head every now and then. She turned to Sirius and thanked him. She then turned to Draco and told him to warm up on the left side of the room while she warmed up on the right side. After about ten minutes the two stood in the middle of the room. The others had stayed to watch; Bill put up a barrier so they couldn't get hurt.

"Alright Draco you can use what every sword you want, no magic when we start. Just think of what sword you want and it'll come." Draco thought about the sword he all ways used when he fought. There was a pink light and the sword materialized in front of him. He grabbed it and the light went away. He looked at Kagome and noticed she too held a sword. Kagome turned and walked to her side of the room, Draco followed suite. "First to pin the other wins." She said as she turned around.

They faced each other, waiting for the other to move. Suddenly Kagome charged at Draco. She kept the sword leveled with her waist. She swung left and Draco blocked. Kagome moved back a bit and tried again. Draco expected this and rolled under the sword. Kagome quickly turned and blocked his sword. Draco pushed Kagome back and stood. They again stood on opposite sides of the room.

In a movement much faster then Draco would have attributed to her; Kagome crossed the room again and took a swing at him. He ducked letting the swing go over his head before striking out at her. There was a clash of metal against metal as Kagome blocked with the flat of her sword. They stayed like that for only a moment before jumping apart.

It was Draco who made the first move this time. He ran at Kagome, intent on bringing his blade down on her head. Kagome again blocked just as she did last time. When Draco added pressure to force her down, Kagome swept his feet out from under him. The teen landed on his ass and quickly found their position reversed. He kicked the sword out her hands and quickly jumped too his feet.

Kagome's sword slid from her hand across the room. Draco quickly stood between her and her sword. Kagome cursed under her breath for saying no magic. A cool smirk crossed Draco's face; he had her trapped and he knew it. Kagome took a few steps in retreat then, to the teen's great surprise, jumped and did a mid-air flip right over his head. She landed in a crouch with her hand on the hilt of her sword.

The two stood apart catching their breath. Draco was surprised at Kagome. She was holding her ground well. Now was the time to turn up the stakes. He rushed her. At the last second, Kagome moved left, turned around and had Draco pinned to the wall; her sword against his neck. She grabbed his sword and held it too against hid neck like a pair of scissors.

"I win" Draco was stunned, she just beat him. She took a few steps back and turned to face the others. They stood there, mouths open, jaws dropped. Kagome laughed at this as Bill removed the barrier and walked forward.

"That was amazing where did you learn to fight like that?" Bill asked as he checked Draco for any major cuts.

"Here and there, it's really no big deal. And speaking of deals…" she looked at Harry and then at Draco. She then turned to the others watching.

"Do you mind if we're left in peace I promised Harry and Draco no one would watch but me." They looked at Kagome but left. When she was sure the coast was clear, she placed a silencing charm on the room. Once she was satisfied that they couldn't hear, she turned to the two teens in the room.

"Well I believe we had a deal, I win you kiss Harry. And so you know you can't leave until you do." Kagome smirked and waited for the two.

Draco was fuming as he walked to Harry. He leaned and kissed Harry on the check. He looked at Kagome who shook her head. Two sets of eyes widened as the relished what she meant.

`_There is no way I'm kissing the golden boy on the lips_' Draco crossed his arms.

`_Like I want you to Draco._' Harry look pleadingly at Kagome.

`_On the lips'_ was all Kagome said. Draco turned to Harry and sighed. Draco leaned in again and pressed his lips against Harry's. An electric felling went through both boys as their lips stayed connected. Draco pulled back and, too both boys surprise, they both whimpered at the loss of the touch. They looked at each other in confusion; why had that felt right? What did it mean? Kagome approached the boys and smiled.

"Well that wasn't the reaction I was expecting, but just so you know…" the boys looked at her. She kissed each of their cheeks. "…Seeing two boys make out really turns me on." She walked out of the room giggling like crazy. Ron, Hermione, and Sirius looked at the two boys, as they walked out and raised an eyebrow. They teens just shook their heads and walked to their rooms, still dazed about what Kagome said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry woke to Mrs. Weasley telling him and Ron to get ready to go. Harry put on a pair of jeans and a black tee shirt. They both headed down to breakfast. Harry sat next to Sota and Kagome. He could tell that Sota was nervous by the way he would fidget and wouldn't eat. Harry and Hermione reassured him by telling him that he just had to put on a hat. Sota was still nervous but decided to eat.

All too soon they were on their way to King's Cross and platform nine and three-quarters. When they arrived at King's Cross Kagome walked with Sota through the wall between nine and ten. She pushed Sota through and they saw the train to Hogwarts. Once everyone was through, Mrs. Weasley kissed everyone on the forehead and whished them a good term. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Sota, and Kagome decided to share a compartment at the end of the train. At eleven the train left the station and Kagome wondered what they would say to her returning.

Kagome sat next to the window on the right side of the compartment. Harry sat next to her with Sota next to him. Hermione sat across from Kagome, with her nose in a book, with Ron next to her and Ginny next to him. They boys were talking about Quidditch and who would take what place this year. Ginny and Sota were talking about how the sorting would take place, so Sota wouldn't be nervous. The door slid open to show Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and Parkinson.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Potter, Weasley, Granger and two runts…oh and who do we have here?" asked Pansy. Kagome kept looking out the window but Harry and Draco picked up on her thoughts.

`_Why did I ever come back? Duh Sota but how will Snape react when I come back. I hate this, what would Sango do…_' her thoughts were interrupted when there was a `ahem'. Kagome looked over at the group at the door.

"Can we help you four or do you just like staring at people?"

"I asked who you were?" asked Pansy again. Kagome looked at the girl before answering her.

"Kagome now if you don't mind can you leave us…" Suddenly the train jolted forward. The group at the door fell forward and fell on top of each other. Kagome braced herself and didn't fall like the rest. She quickly stood and stepped over the bodies and walked into the hallway. She looked back inside to see everyone starting to stand.

"Is everyone all right?" they nodded and Kagome looked at the rest of the train. Students were sticking their heads out to see what happened. She closed her eyes and spread out her senses only to find an intruder on the top of the train. The intruder was above her and maybe a couple of steps back. She cursed under her breath and looked up. There was no way to get on top of the train. Kagome turned to the group in the compartment.

"Stay here and don't leave." Kagome walked though the rest of the train looking for a way on top on the train. Finally she found on about ten compartments away from theirs. She turned to see Draco and the three with him behind her. She shook her head as she tried to find a way to reach to roof window. When she couldn't find any she told Draco to host her up. She slid open the window and saw a demon in front of her. The demon was green and had two horns and claws. Kagome cursed her luck and climbed the rest of the way. The demon turned to her and smiled.

"Well it seems the little miko came to me. Now prepare to die bitch." The demon charged at her, but Kagome side-stepped it and the demon found itself on the top of the train with a dagger at its throat. Kagome sighed, that wasn't much of a fight.

"Tell me why you're here." The demon laughed as best as it could before it answered.

"Any demon would be crazy not to go after miko's blood. It's amazing your still alive but that won't matter soon when you're dead. Still a taste would be nice, with power like yours I could crush this train with one hand."

"Well I can't let that happen" with that Kagome slit the demons throat and pushed the body off the train. The train started picking up speed again and Kagome made her way to the window. She jumped in and landed in a crouch position. A couple of girls screamed and some gasped as Kagome stood. Kagome raised an eyebrow. She looked at Draco who pointed at her shirt. Kagome looked down and noticed that the demons blood stained her shirt. She sighed as she made her way back to her compartment. She pulled out a clean shirt and changed. She tossed the old one is her bag to be cleaned later, then sat down and continued to look out the window.

Soon they arrived at Hogwarts. Harry heard Hagrid call the first years and walked to the stagecoaches and sat next to Kagome. The ride up was quite, no one wanted to break the silence. When they reached the castle Kagome stopped and looked at the entrance. Students around them tried to get a good look at the girl as she made her way into the castle. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny followed her in. The group walked to the Gryffindor table and sat down.

Kagome walked up to the teacher's table. She looked at Snape, who was surprised to see her, and nodded her head. She walked up to an empty chair next to Dumbledore and sat down. Everyone looked at her but she kept her eyes on the plat in front of her.

"So how was your trip Kagome?" She looked up at Dumbledore who smiled. She shrugged as the first years walked in. Professor McGonagall lined up the first years against the wall, then placed a stole and a hat in front of the table. There was silence then a ripping sound as the hat began to sing.

"_Oh you may not think I pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat my self if you can find,_

_A smarter hat than me,_

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats nice and tall,_

_For I'm the shorting hat,_

_And I can cap them all,_

_There's nothing hidden in your head,_

_The sorting hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you,_

_Where you ought to be_."

The hall applauded the hat as it finished its song. The hat bowed to each table then became still. Professor McGonagall came forward and held a list of name.

"When I call your name come up, put on the hat, then join the house where you've been placed. Avary, Greg." Soon names were called as the first years tried on the hat. Jen Eivens became the first new Gryffindor, followed by three others. Soon Harry noticed Sota would be up soon. He hoped that Sota became a Gryffindor.

"Higurashi, Sota" Sota walked up to the hat and placed it on his head. The hat was silence for a moment then yelled "GRYFFINDOR" Harry. Ron, Hermione and to Harry's surprise, Kagome clapped as Sota sat at the table soon the student was called and Dumbledore stood up. The hall became silent as Dumbledore opened his mouth to speak.

"Dig in" The plates were filled and everyone started eating. Kagome, Dumbledore, and McGonagall talked about Kagome's classes and where Kagome would sleep. Professor McGonagall asked Kagome if she was pleased that Sota wasn't in the same house as her.

"Yes I don't want him to follow in my footsteps. I want him to take a different path so he doesn't see what I have." When the meal was done, dissert was placed where the dinner had been. After more eating the plates whipped clean and Dumbledore stood up.

"To our new students welcome, to our old ones welcome back. Before we turn in for the night I have a few things that need to be told. First to all students remember the forest in off limits. I would like to welcome our Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher, professor Lupin. He has kindly agreed to return and continue teaching. Now I would like to introduce my niece Kagome Higurashi." Kagome stood at her name and nodded her head at the school, then sat back down. "I want you to give her the same respect you give any teacher. Now off to bed."

Many students tried to get a better look at Kagome as Dumbledore led her to her room. They stopped at portrait of the four founders of Hogwarts; Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, and Rowena Ravenclaw. The founders waved to Kagome and smiled.

"The password is yours to make." Dumbledore informed her. Kagome thought for a minute the spoke.

"Shikon no Tama" The portrait opened to show her room. In the common room were two couches that faced each other. There was a lit fireplace. Kagome walked over to a door on the left. She opened it to find her bedroom. The bed was a queen size, a night stand next to it. There was also a dresser, oak if Kagome guessed, and a door to the bathroom. Kagome turned to her uncle and hugged him.

"Thank you uncle, it's perfect." Dumbledore chuckled and bided her good night. Kagome changed and got into bed. Tomorrow was a new day.

`_So do we get a good night kiss?_' Kagome groaned as she heard Draco.

`_Speak for your self Draco_' She heard Harry. Kagome rolled her eyes, here comes another argument.

`_You know you want one or maybe more_' Draco whispered lustfully.

`_Your just as bad as Miroku, Draco but if you want one, go kiss a toad._' Kagome smirked at her comment. She heard Harry laughing.

`_No thank you. Stop laughing now Potter or you'll regret it._' Harry stopped laughing and rolled his eyes.

`_An empty threat Draco, what would Crabbe and Goyle say if you told them that you have a link with the boy-who-lived?_' Kagome rolled her eyes in annoyance.

`_Stop this bickering now, I would like to get some sleep tonight. You might have regular classes but I have advanced ones. Now go to sleep._' She turned on her side and closed her eyes. `_Good night Harry, Draco._'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well that's it. Please REVIEW. I like to knew what people think about my story and if they have any ideas on what the might like to see. So those who did review thank you. Those who didn't, PLEASE REVIEW. I want at least five reviews till I post the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey all, well here is the next chapter. I own nothing and never will. Oh, before i forget, this story is mostly Kagome's point of view but there will be a chapter later, much later, from Harry's and Draco's POV.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome sat in the potions classroom as Snape explained the lesion to the students, 6th year Gryffindor and Slytherins. Kagome had a free hour now and wanted to spend it with Snape, seeing as Harry and Draco had him this hour. It was three days after the welcoming celebration. Snape waved his hand over the black board and told the class to get started. He then walked over to his desk and sat down, watching Kagome as she watched Draco then Harry and back.

"You know their nothing but trouble." Snape whispered to her. Kagome blinked rapidly as she looked at Snape. Snape had raised an eyebrow at her as she sighed. She turned her gaze back to the boys. She was quite before speaking.

"Does it matter, trouble always finds me. Like the time with the snake." Snape nodded. He remembered all too well her third year at Hogwarts.

~*_Flash back_*~

A nine-year-old Kagome walked across the grounds, checking that no one was around. She sat down between the castle and the forbidden forest. She checked one more time that no one was coming from the castle or around watching her. Kagome laid down and watched the stares, now ignoring all that was around her. Unknown to her a pair of eyes watched her every movement. The nine-year-old girl watched the stars and sighed.

"Why must I be emotionless to please my farther*sigh*I'll never understand him or his ways and why does he hate uncle?"

The girl continued to watch the stars as the pair of eyes closed in on the girl. Kagome was so busy with her thoughts; she didn't see the snake that belonged to the pair of eyes until someone yelled, "watch out". The girl turned to the snake as it started to strike at her. She screamed as the sneak hit a barrier and then was destroyed. Kagome looked up to see professor Snape with his wand out. The girl got up and ran to Snape, throwing her arms around him.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted some time alone to be myself without my farther knowing. I didn't mean to cause trouble. I'll never do it again, please don't tell him!" The girl cried.

Snape looked at the crying girl in his arms. He sighed as he picked her up and walked back to the castle. Looking around to make sure no one was watching, and mead his way to his office. Kagome had quitted when they reached to castle and all the way to Snape's office. He put the girl down in an armchair by the fire and got her some hot chocolate to calm her down. She took several drinks, then set the glass down.

"Sir why are you being so nice to me? I mean you aren't your normal self." She looked at the professor with confused eyes. Snape stood and walked over to his desk. He pulled out a medium folder, walking back over to where he sat and handed the girl the folder. Kagome looked at it for a minute, then Snape who gestured to open it, and back to the folder. She opened it and pulled out a small piece of paper that read:

I, Aio Higurashi, grant guardianship of Kagome Aio Higurashi to Severus Snape and claim him godfather to said child if anything happens to me and my wife, Korari Higurashi. He will have full custody of said child if both parents are dead

Kagome read the paper again then set it down. She then looked at Snape, opining her mouth and closing it several times before speaking.

"So you're my godfather?" Snape nodded. " And if my parents die you gain custody of me and Sota?" again Snape nodded.

"Yes, but only you, Sota will go to Dumbledore. I also have a godson." Kagome waited to see if he would continue before asking whom. Snape smirked at her curiosity and replied "Draco Malfoy"

~*_End flash back_*~

Kagome stared into space, remembering the memory clearly. She looked at Draco as he worked on his potion then to Harry as he talked to Ron and Hermione. Kagome had never told anyone that Severus was her godfather. Snape waited as he watched his goddaughter, waiting for her to speak. He knew she would speak her mind when she was ready too.

"I hated the fact that my father wanted me to be like him; emotionless, strong, powerful, and a big supporter of _him_." Snape nodded again, looking at the class. He spoke to her keeping his eyes on the class.

"You will make him happy, both Draco and Potter or else." Kagome looked shocked at this statement but hid it well. She kept a firm mask in place as she once again watched Draco and Harry.

"Severus you know I would never hurt a fellow Slytherin." Snape glared at her, which made her giggle lightly. "Okay, okay you win. I wont hurt either Draco or Harry, happy? But what makes you think I want them." Kagome looked at him.

"I know you Kagome." Snape looked at the class again and stood up. He walked over to Neville Longbottom and started asking questions. Kagome watched him for a few seconds then turned her attention back to the boys.

`_Stop staring at me or I'll mess up_' Kagome rolled her eyes at Draco's comment.

`_Fine I wont stare at your fine body, I'll just look at Harry's._' This caused Harry to blush and Ron to ask questions. Snape noticed this and looked at Kagome, who looked away guilty. Snape shook her head and continued to question Longbottom.

"I wonder what Snape and Kagome are talking about?" asked Ron. He looked at Harry as he put his ingredients in his cauldron.

"Haven't the slightest idea, but it looks like their good friends." Ron snorted at this.

"Snape have friends? Ya right maybe their just talking about how to make our lives more miserable." Hermione elbowed Ron.

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe professor Snape does have friends and maybe their talking about lesions?" Harry and Ron looked at Hermione and were quite for the rest of class.

When class ended, Kagome followed Harry, Ron, and Hermione to Defense Against the Dark Arts. The trio sat down as Kagome walked up to professor Lupin. They talked for a minute as everyone entered the room and sat down. Harry noticed several Hufflepuffs staring at Kagome. For some odd reason, Harry felt jealous at their stares. When the bell rang, Lupin addressed the class.

"Now I know you all had me back in your third year but this year were going to try something new. On Dumbledore's request, Kagome here will be trained with you but on a much higher level. I want you to respect her and if she gives you advice listen, it might be helpful." Kagome rolled her eyes. "She will also take care of me classes three time a month. Now today were going to review what you've learned in your first five years."

He then proceeded to go over the information they learned, mostly just skimming it. When they reached boggarts, he wanted some people to see if they can `drive away thing that scares them most' as Lupin said. He picked Ron, Neville, Dean, and three Hufflepuffs. Harry understood why he wasn't chosen but was surprised when Kagome stood at the end of the line.

"Now I want you to think of the thing that scares you most and turn it into something funny. When you've tackled the boggart, I want you to sit back down. Kagome will finish the boggart off. Ron you first."

Ron walked up, wand ready. Lupin moved a trunk to the center of the room. He looked at Ron, who nodded, and opened the lid. Out came a spider about 12 feet tall. The spider started to make it's was to Ron when he yelled _riddikulus_. Skates appeared on the spiders eight feet, and fell carelessly to the floor. The class started to laugh at this as one of the Hufflepuffs stepped up. The spider turned into a snake that was ten feet long. With a cry of _riddikulus_ the snake turn into an over grown worm that wore a pink outfit. They watched as the boggart turned into vela, then professor Snape, to a mummy, and a troll. Then Kagome's turn came.

The boggart turned into a man, who had long black hair and wore a white baboon pellet. Several people whispered what could be so scary about this man. Suddenly several tentacles shot out at Kagome. Her instance kicked in and rolled under them. She stood as the tentacles changed course and went after her again. Kagome sidestepped right and pointed her wand at the boggart crying _riddikulus_. The man turned into another man but in red with sliver hair. Before anyone could get a good look at him, he slammed into the ground repeatedly several times. The class started laughing uncontrollable and Harry saw as Kagome placed both hands over her mouth, trying not to laugh. She hadn't even snickered once at the others but he could see her shoulders shaking. Lupin had put the boggart away and smiled as Kagome's giggles reached his ears.

"Now it seems as we all know how to take care of a boggart."

He laughed and finished off the lesson. As he went through red caps, Harry and Ron noticed several things floating by Kagome. They could see Kagome move her hands as the object moved with her, rearranging Lupin's things. When Lupin was done there were ten minutes left of class. He told them to talk quietly tell the bell rang. He walked up to his desk and sat down, staring at Kagome.

"That was mean." Lupin looked at her and smiled.

"Yes it was but you did laugh." Kagome glared at him. Harry watched them talk, as well as several Hufflepuffs who shuddered at her glare. Harry wondered why Kagome never did laugh.

"No, I almost, _almost_ giggled and don't make me do it again." She said as she smiled at him. Lupin shook his head and went to grab a piece of parchment but noticed there were none where he put them. He looked at Kagome who pointed to the ceiling as the bell rang. Lupin shook his head as Kagome returned the parchment to his desk and left.

At lunch Kagome sat with Kagome sat with Dumbledore and talked in whispers to him. Harry sat with Ron and Hermione but talked with Draco. They were discussing Kagome and what happened in DADA. Draco was surprised that a man scared her but he too wondered why Kagome tried not to laugh.

`_So let me get this straight, Kagome didn't even snicker once but when her turn came she was giggling? That doesn't make since.'_ Draco was confused but didn't show it.

_`I know but what I want to know is what happened in her past that made it so she doesn't laugh.'_ Harry thought. This was all too confusing to him.

_`Yes maybe we should get her to go some where privet with us to talk?'_ Draco suggested.

_`Or maybe you should stop talking about me as if I can't hear you and as for my past don't ask.'_ Kagome replied. Both boys looked up to see her looking at them. They turned back to their original conversations.

Kagome shook her head at the two. Maybe she could tell them something…no they would ask questions to things she wasn't ready to answer. She turned to Dumbledore as he talked with McGonagall about how things were going in the order. Kagome tried to eat but knew she would need to talk to someone soon. Snape tapped Kagome on her arm to get her attention.

"Tonight at seven come to the potions class, we'll get started on your first potion." Kagome nodded and left to her next class. She entered charms as the first years started to enter. She sat at professor Flitwick's desk and decided that she wasn't going to tell anyone about her friends. She noticed this class held Gryffindors and Slytherins. Professor Flitwick explained about the lavation charm, Wingerdium Leviosa. He taught the class the wand movements but wouldn't let them try it yet. Kagome watched the class try to pronounce it right, whishing that she had Sango to talk to.

Harry and Ron had Divination this hour and Harry wanted nothing more than to talk to Kagome alone and get to know her. He saw how she acted when professor Lupin tried to get her to laugh. That glare would even scare Lucius Malfoy. Harry hated this class; professor Trelawney had a way of predicting his death at least ten times a year since third year.

"Now this term we're going to study about the meanings of dreams. Now I want you to look beyond the dream to find the real meaning. Partner up with the person next to you and begin."

Harry turned to Ron and flipped through as Ron told him about his dream. Ron had also opened his book and started to flip through. Harry tried to remember what he dreamed about last night. He had been stand in an open filed. There were flowers everywhere and then he saw Kagome but she wasn't alone. She sat a bit from him but with a girl dressed in a green skirt and a purple and white shirt. The girl put a comforting arm around Kagome as Kagome just stared at the village not far from them.

"_Don't worry Kagome we'll defeat Naraku and then you and Inuyasha can be happy together." Kagome shook her head._

"_Sango that's just it, I can't be with Inuyasha. He wants Kikyo and only Kikyo. Why do you think he's been missing at night? She been following us for two weeks straight." The girl name Sango shook her head as her eyes widened._

"_No it can't be…you mean he's chosen already?" Kagome sighed and hung her head._

"_I don't know any more. One minute he's nice and friendly, the next he's rude and edgy that we'll find out something, I whish that he'll just come out and tell me what's going on." A breeze blew both girls hair. Harry found himself walking to Kagome but neither girl noticed his presence._

"_I whish that half-breed stops playing with your emotions Kagome. After everything we've been through you deserve happiness more than Inuyasha." Kagome smiled as she turned to the Sango. Kagome hugged her and thanked her. Kagome then stood up and looked at the village._

"_No matter what happens I have to return to my time to stop someone. We need to run in with Sesshomaru soon, can you find out from Kirara? I need to talk with him." Sango nodded and left. Kagome stood for a moment longer looking at the setting sun. The field of flowers started to disappear as Harry begin to wake. The last thing he herd was "I have to let him go"_

"Harry are you alright mate?" Harry looked at Ron. He had been daydreaming about his dream. After Harry reassured Ron he begin to flip through his book again. Ron kept staring at Harry but didn't say anything.

Half an hour later the bell rang and Harry hurried to the Gryffindor common room. He and Ron had a free hour now and he wanted to spend it out doors. As he and Ron headed to the grand hall they passed Draco and their group of Slytherins. They had been told to keep up their hatred for each other in front of others for now. Harry grabbed on to Ron's robes and tried to pull him along with out starting a fight but that didn't happen.

"Hey weasel how life in the one room hole?" asked Pansy as they passed. Ron turned to punch her but Harry pulled Ron behind him and faced the group of Slytherins.

"Why don't you keep your lame insults to your self for once in your pitiful lives." Harry said to Pansy. Draco stepped up to Harry and sent him a challenging glare.

"Why Potter I don't think she was talking to you but you seem to want stand up for those who can't." Draco directed his comment to Ron. Harry lost it and punched Draco in the face. Draco stumbled backwards but then threw himself at Harry. The two exchanged blows until professor Snape walked down the hall and broke the fight up.

"What is going on her Potter?" Snape looked at Harry, then at Ron and back to Harry.

"Ron and I were fine until Malfoy said that Ron couldn't stand up for him self because I prevented Ron from fighting." Snape looked at Draco than Harry before speaking.

"Ten points from Gryffindor and detention for both Potter and Malfoy tonight at seven. Come to the potions classroom. Now no more fighting." With that Snape left. The two boys looked at each other before going their separate ways. Harry dreaded for seven to come but he learned the hard way, you dreaded something it only comes faster.

At seven Harry made his way to the potions classroom. He met up with Draco at the door and both boys walked in. Harry was surprised to Kagome there but shook it off. Snape ordered them to clean caldrons, no magic. When the started Snape turned his attention to Kagome. Harry saw she had ingredients out and was brewing something. He and Draco talked using their link. Harry explained that Draco should go easy on Ron when they were alone. Draco agreed but said that Ron would need to keep his anger in check. The two got to know each other better. Draco learned about Harry's problems and that Harry felt that everything that Voldemort did was his fault. Draco simply said that Voldemort was sick and twisted. Harry learned that Draco's farther expected much better of him than Draco could give.

Kagome listened to the two talk as she made her potion, Veritaserum. Kagome always liked hard potions and ones that take time to brew. As she waited for time to pass, she thought about her dream she had. It was the last time her and Sango got to talk together alone. The next they ran into Naraku and she was killed, followed by Miroku, Koga, Ayame, Shippo and then Kohaku. The only ones who lived were Rin, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kikyo, and herself. Inuyasha went to hell with Kikyo not long after and Kagome trained for three months.

"What are you thinking about that has you so tense?" Kagome looked up at her godfather and shook her head. She returned to her potion and got done what she could for the night. She listened to the boys talk again and smiled. Maybe they are just what she needed…that is if they can handle her past.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_Well here is chapter 4. Well please review and tell me what you think. Please Review and you'll get another chapter.  
_


	5. Chapter 5

Hey here's the next chapter.

I don't own anything but the plot =( oh well.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome sat in her room, books open everywhere, but she thought about Harry and Draco. Could they handle her past or would they hate her if they found out? It had been a month since their detention with Snape. Time flew fast but now it went by slow. Kagome, Ron, and Hermione had become good friends with each other. Kagome still loved to tease Harry and Draco every chance she got. Quidditch had started and she got to spend less time with Draco, Harry, Ron and Ginny who was around every now and then. Hermione one day asked if Kagome had ever loved anyone. Kagome asked why and Hermione went into almost an hour explanation about how over the years she came to really like Ron. She reminded Kagome of Sango and Miroku.

She shook her head and started going through the books again. She couldn't think of them now. She was looking for clues as to where the Shikon could be when the portrait opened. She looked up to see Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Draco walking in. She waved her hand over several books and put them back where they belonged on the bookshelf. Harry and Draco sat next to her with wide eyes at what she did. Hermione and Ron sat on the couch across from her with open mouths.

"They wanted to speak with you but didn't know the password. Now I must be going." With that Dumbledore left. After a moment Hermione was the first to break the silence.

"How did you do that with the books?" Kagome smiled, marking her place in her book and shut it. She walked over to the bookshelf and put the book up.

"Wandless magic. I've been able to do it since I was thirteen. It comes in handy sometimes but a burden because it's considered dark magic." Kagome sat back down between the boys and sighed. " I have a feeling that you came here about something."

"Yes we wanted to know about you and your past." Harry said looking at her. Kagome looked at the floor and sighed. She knew this day would come. She wasn't ready.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything." Kagome looked at Draco as he spoke. Everything, they wanted everything. Kagome closed her eyes and sighed again. She stayed like that for a minute before speaking.

"I'll tell you what you want to know but I will only go up to my fifteenth birthday, I'm not ready to explain what happened after that…I can't not yet." The group nodded. Kagome took a deep breath and started.

"I was born in England but my family is Japanese. Two days after my birth I was presented to Voldemort, as a gift you could say. My farther was a big supporter of him and Voldemort said I would have great power, that I would one day be his right hand man. Not long after that, about three months, Voldemort fell thanks to Harry. We moved to Japan and stayed with my grandfather at a shrine there. When I was five Sota was born and my farther introduced me to what the meaning of pain meant. The Cruciatus Curse. It was only for a minute but long enough for me to know that if I disobeyed him I would be punished.

"At seven I started Hogwarts early because my magic was getting out of control. If I didn't learn to control it soon I would have killed everyone with in a two-mile radius. Now it's more like a five miles radius but I have better control. Anyway by the time I was eleven I had learned five years of magic. I didn't go to Hogwarts for my sixth year instead I went to Durmstrang because there they taught the Dark Arts and my farther wanted my far away from Dumbledore as possible.

"When I was twelve, my farther died at the hands of the Ministry. He had been caught doing something and had the dark mark. He had been sentenced to death. I was happy and a bit sad; I mean he was my farther after all. I attended a public school in Tokyo, after that, and came back every summer to practice my magic. At thirteen I managed to move something without my wand. Uncle then took it upon himself to teach me wandless magic. After the events of your forth year I couldn't go back to Hogwarts. I became afraid that Voldemort would find me and want me to join him as I was supposed to when I became of age. At fifteen…"

Kagome stopped and stared at the floor. It was easy to tell them about the first fourteen years of her life but not any more. Harry and Draco put an arm around her, telling her it was okay, that she didn't have to tell them any more. She nodded and thanked them. Ron and Hermione watched the three and both smirked as an idea came to them. They looked at each other and nodded.

"So you're farther gave you to Voldemort?" Draco asked Kagome, unaware of Ron and Hermione's smirks.

"In a sense, yes but I told my farther that I wanted nothing to do with him when I was ten. I was punished and told when he came back I would join him and kill anyone who doubted Voldemort." Draco understood the pressure of being the child of a Death Eater. He rested his head on her shoulder; he knew all too well what she went through. Kagome smiled at the small gestures she was receiving. She moved her shoulder, telling Draco to get up, and summoned a book. She flipped through it till she found what she was looking for. Ron and Hermione moved behind the couch the trio were sitting on. The book she had was a photo album.

Inside were pictures of Kagome, Sota, Kagome's mother, and man, her farther. The pictures, some muggle some wizard, ranged for Kagome being two up to her being fifteen. Kagome explained about each picture and why it was taken. As she came to the end she stopped. The page she was on has a group picture. There was Kagome, Sota, her mother, and a man in red with sliver hair. It was a muggle picture but you could clearly see the man didn't want it taken. Kagome shut the book and put it away. She looked at her watch and sighed. She had to get to the dungeons in ten minutes to finish her potion.

The group followed her talking about their pasts, seeing as it was only fair she knew too. When they reached the Potions classroom all five entered much to Snape's displeasure. Kagome saw the look on Snape's face and shook her head. She got her potion and continued to work. The group sat around the table where she was working and continued to tell her their pasts. After a while Snape walked over to them and addressed Kagome.

"I take it they know." Kagome looked at Snape for a minute then hit her head.

"No I left that part out Severus but if you don't want them to know that keep your mouth shut." She started filling vials with her potions Hermione asked what was going on. Kagome shook her head and finished filling vials with Veritaserum. When she was done, it was about five-ten, so they went to dinner. Kagome sat with Harry, apologizing to Draco because they were in different houses. Kagome was introduced to Dean, Neville, and Seamus, who all took a liking to her. Kagome had always sat that the head table with Dumbledore but she decided a change was in order.

They talked about what they liked and what they didn't. When Neville said he didn't like Snape, Kagome reassured him by saying Snape hated everyone else. She had a few good giggles but didn't laugh yet. She made the food dance for Ginny and Hermione without her wand and managed to get the table laughing at what the food would say while dancing. Several students from other houses came over to see what was so funny. Soon most of the hall was at the Gryffindor table, but the fun was spoiled when McGonagall told her to stop. Kagome sighed but stopped. McGonagall walked away muttering about how difficult Kagome was when she was just a kid, but now as a teenager she was impossible.

Kagome shook her head and said her goodbyes to the Gryffindors. She headed to her room and sat on the couch. ` I should tell them the truth but it hurts knowing I'm not good enough to have.' Kagome changed into her pajamas and crawled into bed. She dreamed about Sango and the last day they had together unknowingly showing Harry and Draco her dream.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in the Gryffindor common room when Harry placed a hand on his head. Draco did the same thing in the Slytherin common room. They were being sent images of a dream or a memory. They closed their eyes and saw it like they were there.

_Kagome walked down the dirt road with Inuyasha leading the way. Miroku walked behind him, looking over his shoulder at Kagome every now and then. Shippo was with Miroku giving the girls peace. Kagome and Sango walked slower than everyone else, far enough so Inuyasha couldn't hear him or her whispering. Sango kept trying to keep the teen next to her from breaking down. Sango put her arm around Kagome as they walked._ __

"It'll be okay Kagome you'll see Inuyasha will realize what he's doing and stop." Kagome shook her head. __

"No Sango, I have to let him go. I can't have Inuyasha as long as I look like her. Even after that Inuyasha will only see me as Kikyo, I'll never be anything else but Kikyo's reincarnation. I know that now, I didn't even have a chance at him." A few tears slid down Kagome's face. She wiped them away as Inuyasha look back at them. Inuyasha glared at her them turned back around. __

"Don't worry Kagome I'll make sure Inuyasha doesn't do anything. Kikyo isn't even near by…" Kagome shook her head. __

"Kikyo is about ten steps ahead of Inuyasha in the woods. That's why he's so worried about us talking. He doesn't know that we already know that he's with Kikyo." Sango shook her head and sighed. Kikyo was the cause of all this. Suddenly Kagome stopped and looked to the left. Her eyes were wide and her breathing short. Sango looked at Kagome, her hand flying to the weapon on her back. __

"Kagome what is it?" __

"Shikon shards…Naraku!" Kagome ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She darted into the woods, pushing branches out of the way as she ran. Soon she reached a clearing where Naraku stood with Kagura, Kanna and Kohaku. Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara soon reached her and they too noticed Naraku. __

"Naraku what do we owe the honor of this visit?" asked Miroku as he held his staff ready to fight, Sango had her weapon drawn, and Inuyasha had his sword out. Kagome looked right as Koga ran into the clearing along with his two wolf friends. Naraku turned around and they saw Sesshomaru as well. __

"Well it seems as if everyone I despise is here. Take a good look for this will be where you die." With that Naraku charged at the group. Kagome dogged left as everyone split up. Kagome drew her bow as Kanna walked toward her. Kagome released an arrow at the young girl as Kanna drew her mirror. The arrow was pulled into the mirror followed by another one. Soon the mirror started cracking and then shattered. __

Kagome looked up at Kanna as the pieces of the mirror fell to the ground. Kagome took her last arrow and fired it at the girl. Kanna didn't even move as the arrow pierced her heart. The girl fell to the ground with a smile on her face. Kagome turned to Kagura as Sango fell, a tentacle through her stomach. Kagome cried her name and tried to get to the girl, but Naraku prevented that. Kagome turned to see Miroku kill Kagura by sucking her in the wind tunnel, only to fall when a sword went through his heart. __

Kagome started to glow a bright pink when Koga fell next, split in half horizontally. Kagome saw Ayame fell next, who arrived after the battle started. Shippo jumped in the way of a tentacle that was aimed at Kagome. It tore straight through Shippo's little body, killing him instantly. Naraku ripped the shard out of Kohaku, adding it to his collection, followed by the shards from Koga. __

Kagome used her wandless magic to throw Inuyasha and Sesshomaru out of the way. She walked up to Naraku yelling, "You will pay for killing them you basturd." She held up both hand as a pink light mixed with green shot out. Before Kagome knew what she was doing her mouth moved on its own accord. __

"Avada Kedavra" The green mixed with the pink, striking Naraku, followed by two more attacks, one from the Tetsusaiga and the other from the Tokijin. There was a bright light as Kagome fell to her knees, eyes wide, as she stared at her hands. She preformed the worst curse of all. She looked up to see nothing but ashes and a pink jewel. Kagome stood and walked to the jewel, picking it up she smiled. __

"Inuyasha we did it, we beat…" Kagome turned to Inuyasha as Kikyo came out of the woods, bow drawn. Kikyo walked up to Inuyasha as he hugged her muttering that they did it. Kikyo rested her head on Inuyasha's chest and nodded. __

"Are you ready, Inuyasha, to fore fill your promise and come with me?" Kikyo looked at Inuyasha, who closed his eyes and nodded. __

"Yes, I'm ready." Kikyo wrapped her arms around Inuyasha as the ground opened up. Slowly they descended into the whole created at their feet. Kagome tried to run to stop him but Sesshomaru grabbed her with his arm. She looked at him and pleaded for him to let her go. Kagome started screaming at Inuyasha. __

"Please Inuyasha don't go, I need you. Please don't leave me I love you. Please don't do this open your eyes, wake up please don't leave me!" Inuyasha looked up at Kagome and spoke the words she hated the most. __

"Why have a copy when I could have the original." Kagome stopped trying to get away as the last of her love was swallowed up. Kagome pushed out of Sesshomaru's grasp as a blue light hit her. Once it was gone Kagome ran to where Inuyasha was pulled into the ground. She tore at the dirt crying for Inuyasha to come back. She stopped thinking of something then spoke. __

"He was right, no one will every love me, I'm just too different." She cried yelling at the ground, telling Inuyasha never to come back. "Fine have it your way. I thought you cared about someone else but fuck you too Inuyasha." Kagome stood and faced the damage that was done. __

"I love you Kagome-chan." Kagome looked up at Rin as she stood by Sesshomaru. Kagome smiled and nodded, waving her hand over her dead friends setting them on fire. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at Kagome but the girl shook her head.

Harry and Draco both raced out of their common rooms at the same time. Snape saw Draco and decided to follow him. Both boys reached the corridor that held Kagome's room at the same time. They doubled their speed, almost running into Dumbledore and McGonagall, and reached the portrait. Harry quickly said the password and the teens ran to Kagome's room. They found her sitting in her bed, her face in her hands. When she looked up they saw the tears running down her face. Draco moved around the bed, Harry walking up to Kagome, and both boys held her telling her it was okay. Snape, Dumbledore, and McGonagall found them like this.

Once they had Kagome calmed down; Dumbledore and McGonagall sat on the couch, Snape standing by the fireplace, while Kagome Harry and Draco sat on the other couch; Dumbledore asked what was wrong.

"I'm sorry, I never should of thought of them and I didn't do Occiumency like I was supposed to. I'm sorry." Harry looked at Kagome.

"You study Occiumency too?" Kagome nodded.

"It's to keep from dreaming of my past and seeing that day again. It's the reason I didn't want to tell anyone, I'm not ready for anyone to know…how much did you two see?" Harry and Draco looked at each other then spoke.

"Everything." They replied in union.

"Everything, great then you know what I did and why I'm always distance." Kagome looked at the floor. "He always said I stupid and that the only reason he put with me was because I could see the shards." Kagome shook her head and sighed. Harry and Draco both rubbed her back, trying to calm her down so she didn't break down again. She nodded her thanks and apologized again for her actions.

"Well now that you're alright you three should head for bed, it is getting rather late." Dumbledore and McGonagall said their good nights and left. Snape waited for the portrait to close before looking at the teens. Kagome nodded and Snape left. As Harry and Draco went to leave Kagome grabbed their arms.

"Stay with me?" They both nodded and walked to her room. Leaving their clothes on the boys got on either side of Kagome and held her. They whispered goodnight and fell into a dreamless sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well there you have it and for someone who asked- does Snape have custody of Kagome yet, because as far as I know, kag's mom isn't dead. And what about her grand father? - No Kagome's mother is still alive and her farther wrote it up so that if both parents died then Snape gets Kagome and Dumbledore gets Sota. I can't say anymore because it will ruin it. And yes this is a Draco/Kagome/Harry pairing.


	6. Chapter 6

I am so sorry this is a day late, yesterday we went Christmas shopping and then spent the day wrapping gifts. Today I had a late start and still didn't get everything done. oh well.

Well here's the next chapter

Disclaimer: don't own either Harry potter or Inuyasha but I would like to own Draco Malfoy. ;)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry and Draco were the first ones to wake up the next morning. They both looked at the sleeping girl in their arms. Harry instantly knew she had stolen his heart. Just being able to sleep next to her made his heart sore in excitement. Draco was thinking along the same lines as the dark haired boy. Draco looked at his watch and motioned to Harry that they needed to leave. Harry nodded and got up to leave but placed a gentle kiss on Kagome's cheek. The blond followed suite and both boys left. Harry turned to go to the Gryffindor tower as Draco turned toward the dungeons. No words were spoken between either of the teens. At breakfast Harry noticed Kagome wasn't present anywhere.

`_Draco have you seen Kagome?_' Harry tried not to seem too upset that Kagome was missing.

`_Did you ever think maybe she's still sleeping in her room?'_ Harry tried not to growl at the blonds comment.

`_Do you think I would ask you if I didn't try the marauder's map, honestly Draco.'_ Harry sighed.

`_I'm fine boys. I just wanted to go for a walk okay. I need some time to think about some stuff._' Harry and Draco agreed to give Kagome some space today. Draco wanted to know about the dream and asked Harry about it. Harry didn't know much but told Draco what he knew. Classes went by slow for the two teens, lunch even slower. Soon dinner arrived and yet Kagome was still absent. Harry tried not to worry but he knew he was kidding himself.

Harry and Draco both went to bed shortly after dinner, not wanting to think much on the girl they both came to like. The next morning breakfast went by fast, as did the day, and both had Care of Magical Creatures last. As they walked down to Hagrid's, Pansy noticed something by the lake and told Draco and the other Slytherins. Both boys looked and saw Kagome staring at the lake. She wore blue jeans with a blue shirt. Her robe was lying on the ground behind her.

Kagome watched the water, not noticing her surroundings. She remembered every day she shared with her friends from the past. How she first met Inuyasha, then Shippo. How Inuyasha picked on Shippo and then she sat him. How Kikyo was resurrected, accused Inuyasha of betraying her, the fled. How she would fight with Inuyasha but loved every minute of it because she was with him. How she met Miroku and found out about Naraku. Meeting Sango and fighting Naraku about releasing Kohaku from his control. How they met Koga and Ayame and how Koga placed a claim on her. How Shippo fought Soten from the thunder clan and found out she was a girl. How Inuyasha fought Kagura and Kana and the other incarnations of Naraku. How Inuyasha broke his sword and went to get it fixed, found out to make it light, and even how to break barriers with it. She remembered how Inuyasha broke through Naraku's barrier and they found him at Mt. Hekurei. Having to fight the band of seven along the way.

Kagome remembered it all, down to the last minute when Inuyasha asked to go to hell with Kikyo. Kagome then asked Sesshomaru to train her for three months. She didn't go back to her time until the three months were done, training every day. She even told Sesshomaru some things about herself when they took brakes. Rin had looked up to her as a sister and that's how Kagome treated her, as a sister. She wondered where they were right now, not having seen they since she got back to her time. Kagome sighed as she started thing about Harry and Draco. They reminded her of Inuyasha and Koga a lot. She wondered if she should give them a chance or not, and if they would treat her like Inuyasha did. Kagome shook her head, no she couldn't think like that. They were different than Inuyasha, kinder, sweeter, and they didn't treat her like an object that can be handed off at will.

Kagome closed her eyes trying not to cry. She took several deep breaths and looked at the lake again. She started to turn around to leave when something across the lake caught her eye. A person, she couldn't tell if was a boy or girl, started walking across the lake over to her. When the person was about half way Kagome could tell it was a girl about 5'9, short green spiked hair, she wore a light green outfit. The top stop just under her breasts and had long sleeves; the pants went to her ankles, hugging her skin. The girl beckoned Kagome over as the bell rang, sounding the end of classes for the day. Kagome looked at the water and noticed it was stiff as boards. Kagome walked out on the lake to the girl. Kagome stopped about ten steps in front of the girl. Kagome could now see that the girl had green eyes and walked like she owned the world. The girl smiled and nodded her head.

"Who are you" Kagome asked as the girl snickered.

"My, my what manners you have. I am called Vera, controller of water. And I must say now I know why my boss wants you dead. Such power, such beauty. If I was him I would take you as my mate, and I might just do that." She eyed Kagome, licking her lips. Her voice was childish but screamed power.

"Who sent you?" Kagome coldly asked. Vera looked at Kagome with a confused look.

"You don't know? How odd. I'm sent to kill you and you don't even know who sent me. Well I suppose I could tell you before you die. I mean it only seems fair if you knew." Kagome was losing her patients with the girl.

"Are you going to tell me or do I have to kill you?"

"Fine, fine spoil all my fun. He told me to tell you that Onigumo says `Hello'" Kagome looked at the girl with wide eyes. She started breathing heavily as Vera walked to her, a sword pulled out. Someone on the edge of the lake yelled at Kagome snapping her out of her thoughts. Kagome was able to doge the sword in time. Kagome materialized a sword out of thin air and got ready to fight. Vera ran at Kagome, swinging her sword down on Kagome. Kagome blocked, as metal clashed against metal. Vera pushed as hard as she could before backing off. Kagome wasted no time running at her, bringing her sword from right to left. Vera jumped over it and tried to cut Kagome the same way. Kagome did a back bend and then followed through with a flip, kicking Vera in the process.

Vera, too, did a back flip and held her face where she had been hit. Her eyes shined with anger. She stood, raising her right hand, and materialized ten daggers out of water. She smiled as she threw them all at Kagome. Kagome slammed her foot in the water, creating a splashed, and using her hand, pulled up the water creating an ice wall between her and the daggers. The daggers hit the ice and broke. Kagome then melted the ice and ran full speed at Vera. While running, Kagome placed both hands on the hilt of her sword and pulled them apart, creating two swords. She swung the left sword first then the right. Vera was having a hard time blocking two swords that Kagome got a few good cuts in. Somehow they ended up near the shore, near the castle. Both girls jumped back at the same time, breathing hard from all the magic they were using.

"Why don't you just die already?" Vera cried as she tried to catch her breath.

"Is what you said about Onigumo true? Is he really alive?" Vera's face held confusion but nodded yes.

"Why does it matter?" Vera asked, needing to know how the two were connected.

"Did he create you?" Vera's eyes widened at that. Kagome nodded, now knowing the answer, and ran at Vera. She crossed the swords and, before Vera noticed that Kagome moved with speed equal to that of a youkai, slashed Vera in half. Vera hit the water but instead of sinking, she floated. Kagome waking up to her and rolled the top half of her body, which fell face up. Kagome eyes fell on the spider mark on her back, cursing under her breath. She noticed the lower half of the body started sinking and ran to the shore. She saw the students had gathered near and probably saw the whole thing.

"Kagome you okay?" She looked up to see Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco in front of her. Kagome also noticed Dumbledore and McGonagall walking through the crowd. Kagome looked down and saw that she was covered in blood and sighed. The two professors reached them and asked what happened. Harry explained that they saw Kagome and another girl talking out on the lake then started fighting.

"Where is this other girl?" asked McGonagall, looking around the lake.

"Kagome killed her." Pansy said walking out of the crowd. Pansy was smirking, knowing that Kagome would get sent to Azkaban for killing someone. Kagome looked at her then started chuckling.

"I killed the youkai that wanted my head. That's what I do," Kagome sighed and looked at where the body had sunk. "I wonder…"

"Do you always look for trouble or does trouble look for you?" a voice said from the crowd. Kagome's head shot up and she started looking for someone. A man emerged from the crowd. He wore blue jeans and a white shirt. He had long sliver hair that went past his waist. He held himself as if he was important and demanded attention. Kagome smiled at him, he hadn't changed a bit.

"Do you always have to be a smart ass or do you do it just for me?" Kagome smiled. "It's good to see you again Sess. How have you faired in this cursed world I like to call life?" Sesshomaru chuckled.

"I've been fine but it's you I'm worried about, after…what happened and all." Kagome waved her hand, swords having disappeared, and told him that she was fine. He looked at her.

"Is there a reason you cam here Sesshomaru, not that I mind the sudden visit at all, but I'm trying to put the past behind me and well…lets face it I'm a complete wreck." Sess nodded and held out a piece of paper. Kagome took it and opened it. She stared at it then cursed.

"Fuck, first Vera now this. What's next a youkai that resembles Inuyasha or maybe Kohaku or Sango? Why the hell can't he just die and stay dead." Sesshomaru looked at her.

"Language Kagome." Dumbledore stated; his eyes still held that twinkle that Harry hated. Harry wondered who this guy was and why did Kagome know him. After a minute Harry remembered the dream and knew that this was the guy that held Kagome back when Inuyasha left her.

"Vera?"

"An incarnation that I just disposed of. So I guess Naraku's alive." Sesshomaru shook his head.

"We don't know that for sure. Rin's looking in to it. Kagura and Kana are still alive and have been a great help over the years. Even though those two are alive now, we believe Naraku never truly died that day. A number of lesser youkai have been disappearing over time. We think it's Naraku but we wanted to be sure before we told you. I mean after what happened with _him_ I want to make sure we don't repeat the past." Kagome nodded and looked at the lake again.

"I know. I'm not ready yet Sess. I'm not ready to go back to the life I once had. With all I've seen and done, I'm just not ready face the fact that his alive. I mean just a couple of nights ago I did something I haven't done in months," She looked at the youkai, "I broke down. I really did Sess. I tried not to think of him but…I did and remembered that day and broke down. If Naraku is alive I want to find him and make him suffer. I want to kill him, I want him to pay for all the lives he ruined and pay for ruining mine before I was born." Sesshomaru nodded. Kagome deserved that much.

Kagome nodded in return and picked up her robe. She walked toward the castle with Sesshomaru at her side. They talked about Rin, who had seven kids all hanyou, and how the girl longed to see Kagome after all these years. They walked up to Kagome's room where she changed out of her bloody clothes and put on new ones. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco followed her and listened ad the two talked for a while. Soon Hermione reminded Kagome of their presence and Kagome smiled.

"Sess this is Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley my new friends, guys this is an old friend of mine Sesshomaru." As Sesshomaru nodded hello the portrait opened and Sota ran in. He stopped and looked at Sesshomaru with wide eyes.

"Sota this is Sesshomaru, Sess my little bro Sota." As the mention of Sesshomaru, Sota ran behind Kagome and hid. "Sota what's gotten into you?"

"Isn't that Inuyasha's older brother who tried to kill you on several occasions." Kagome laughed.

"Yes but he also taught me what I know and he did save me a few times. Don't worry he wont kill you Sota he's my friend now." Sota looked at her but nodded. They all talked for the next four hours, missing dinner but had a house elf bring up some food, and soon it was time for Sesshomaru to leave. Kagome walked Sesshomaru out of the castle and walked a ways with him. When they were out of ear shout of the others the waited for Kagome, Sesshomaru spoke.

"You love them." Kagome looked at him.

"Who?"

"Those boys Harry and Draco. I can see it, it's the same way you looked at that half breed." Kagome looked at the ground in confusion. Did she love Harry and Draco?

"I…don't know any more Sess. I admit I might, _might_, like them but I'm afraid. They only relationship I had was with Inuyasha and the whole time he told me I was worthless, good for nothing, stupid, slow, and most of all I wasn't Kikyo. I guess I'm afraid of getting my heart broken again. Damn that half breed, still gets under my skin even in death." Sesshomaru put a hand on her shoulder and looked her in the eyes.

"Kagome forget what Inuyasha said. I can see that these boys might be good for you. Give them a chance and see what happens. You never know, you might be in love but don't relies it yet." Kagome look at him and nodded. She would give them a chance. Sesshomaru hugged her and said good-bye. He quickly left, using his youkai speed, and was gone in the blink of an eye. Kagome walked back up to her room with Harry and Draco. She sat on the couch with either boy on her side. She closed her eyes and tried to clear her head of everything that had to do with Inuyasha.

"Well we should be getting to bed, its late an all." Draco went to stand up but Kagome caught his arm.

"Stay…please" Draco nodded and Harry wrapped his arms around Kagome from behind her. Draco sat back down and held her as well. All three teens found themselves thing of the same thing.

_Do I love them?_

Kagome rested her head on Draco's shoulder and held both boys as best she could. Kagome felt her whole body tingle at their touches. She found her self wanting more, more of the gifts she had been giving by god to heal her heart. It was then Kagome relished that they had stolen her heart unintentionally and she loved them. They had wanted to be near her because she was Kagome, not the recantation of Kikyo. They didn't care if she held secrets or the fact that she used to like someone else. Kagome lifted her head and pressed her lips against Draco's. The blond responded by licking her lips begging for entrance. Kagome parted her lips enough for Draco's tong to enter her mouth. They explored each other then pulled apart.

Harry watched as the two kissed. He stared kissing Kagome's neck, earning a moan from the teen, and moved to her lips when she pulled away from Draco. Draco attacked Kagome's neck now, as Harry attacked her cavern himself. When the two pulled apart Harry, too, begin attacking her neck. Kagome moaned as the two moved in rhythm. Kagome was surprised when Draco pulled Harry away and kissed him. Kagome watched as the two boys explored each other. Letting them have their fun, Kagome moved to the blond's neck and attacked him. She switched between both boys as they moaned her name. Kagome undid both of their pants, releasing their erections and begin a pace on both boys. The teens threw back their heads and moaned as Kagome began to lick and suck on them. Both boys came at the same time and both crying her name.

Kagome waved her hand and cleaned them up. She then pulled them up and led them into her bedroom. The tri laid down but decided to wait, as the boys knew she would need time to heal from her last relationship. They held Kagome close as she slept and Draco looked at Harry and smiled. Harry returned his smile with one of his own. They kissed each other again and fell asleep.

The next morning Kagome woke up between Harry and Draco. Memories of last night flooded her mind as she smiled. Maybe her life wasn't so bad after all. She got up, grabbed some clothes and went to shower. When she got out she noticed that the boys were awake and were watching her. She sent her dirty cloths aside and looked at them. She wore a black shirt that had long sleeves and ended in the middle of her ribcage. She also wore black jeans with a silver snake down one leg. She placed her hands on her hips and stared at the boys.

"Are you two going to get up or not?" Harry and Draco looked at each other and beckoned her forward. Kagome narrowed her eyes but obeyed, fully knowing what they were going to do. As she neared the bed, Harry pulled her down and they began to kiss her neck and shoulders. They each maneuvered a hand under her shirt and were about to pull it off when the door opened to show Hermione and Ron standing there. Ron turned around, red in the face, and Hermione covered her eyes.

"Draco Pansy is looking for you and asking everyone if they've seen you since last night. Kagome this came for you today at breakfast," she held up a letter. "And Dumbledore asked me to tell you three he wants too see you in his office by no latter that three, and it's just about nine now." Hermione pulled Ron out of the room and closed the door. Kagome sighed and got up. She waved a hand over the bed and told them to get dressed. She managed to catch Ron and Hermione before they left.

Harry and Draco came out, Harry wearing blue jeans and a dark blue shirt; Draco the same but a silver shirt, and sat next to Kagome on the couch. Kagome opened her letter and read it.

_Kagome_

_I'm sorry to tell you this but your grandfather died last night and the service is this Sunday. He passed on do to a heart failure. The doctors said there was nothing they could have done; his heart just gave out. I would appreciate it if you and Sota came. Ask your uncle if Sota can. Hope to see soon and I'm sorry this had to bring bad news. Well I have to go sign everything to you. My fathers will states everything goes to you or Sota, depending on who gets the powers in the family. See you soon._

_Korari Higurashi._

Kagome read the letter three times before sighing. Now she had to tell Sota and see if they could leave, which shouldn't be a problem. Kagome explained to the rest what happened and left, with everyone following, to go find Sota. Draco parted, stating he was going to find Pansy and set her straight about how he felt. Kagome and the golden trio headed to the Gryffindor tower, where they found Sota talking with some of his friends.

"Sota." Sota turned to Kagome and noticed something was off.

"Kagome what's wrong?" Kagome whished she didn't have to tell him but she did. She handed him the letter and let him read it for himself. He looked up at her, eyes full of tears ready to be spelt. Sota closed his eyes and hugged her sobbing. Kagome bent down and held the sobbing boy as he cried for the lose of the grandfather. Kagome and seen so much death and lost so much that she was used tot eh pain in her chest. Kagome picked Sota up and headed for their uncles office. Harry followed her and they spent five minutes guessing the password, which turned out to be chocolate covered frog legs.

Kagome explained to Dumbledore about the letter and that they would be back by Monday, Tuesday and the most. Draco showed up and both Harry and Draco agreed to accomponied Kagome home. Dumbledore nodded and said he would tell their teachers if they didn't return on Monday. Sota had managed to stop crying and the four of them left Hogwarts.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hey everyone. Thank you to those who reviewed. And to those who didn't please do and tell me what you think. Now REVIEW PLEASE=)


	7. Chapter 7

I am so sorry for the late update, I was sick all weekend and then these last two days my brother had a wrestling tournament we went too. They were facing some huge schools, but sadly they didn't win. They did their best and that's what counts.

Well here is chapter seven.

Disclaimer: I owe nothing but the idea.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome sat next to her mother and brother at her grandfather's funeral. The four of them, Kagome Harry Draco and Sota, arrived and listened as her mother explained what was going to happen in the next couple of days. Kagome had introduced them and talked for a while about this and that. When it was time for bed Kagome enlarged her bed, so the three of them could sleep. No nightmares hit either Kagome or Harry and if felt perfect to hold each other as they slept. Korari caught them but didn't care as long as Kagome was happy. Kagome remembered when her fiends met them when they took Draco out for some muggle food.

~*_Flashback*~_

_Kagome and Harry dragged Draco to_ _Wacdnalds__to try some muggle food. They listened to Draco complain all way and when they finally made he gave up because one they were there and two they weren't listening. Kagome ordered three cheeseburgers, fries and a coke. After four minutes Draco tried the food and loved it. Kagome and Harry were laughing at him when they herd three "Kagome's" and a "Higurashi-san". Kagome looked up to see Yuka, Eri, Ayuma, and Hojo walking over to them. Kagome groaned and put on a fake smile to greet her friends._

_Yuka and Eri sat next to Harry, pushing him closer to Kagome, as Ayuma and Hojo sat next to Draco. Ayuma was the only one who knew the truth about Kagome's trips to the past and about Inuyasha. She was there the first time Kagome caught Inuyasha with Kikyo and helped her through it._

"_Hey guys long time no see." The four friends sat down then turned to Kagome._

"_Kagome where have you been no one's seen for three months then your mother said you left for your uncles school and that you were fine. What happened? Everyone was worried." Asked Yuka, with Eri nodding._

"_I had to finish something and I had a lot to deal with. And I did leave for my uncle's school in England; I came back for my grandfather's funeral. We'll be leaving afterwards because they have classes on Monday." Yuka looked at the two boys and smiled._

"_So Kagome which boy is your mystery boy?" Kagome's face became hard, then emotionless. She looked at her friends and watched as they shivered under her glare._

"_That basturd is dead and if he wasn't then he would be. And if I hear one more word about him…" Kagome calmed down when Harry and Draco hugged her and both told her it was all right, they didn't care. Kagome then spent the next five minutes talking with her old friends and even told Hojo if he asked her out that she would hit him._

_~*End flashback_*~

Kagome was pulled out of her thoughts when the pastor, who was doing the burial, finished and people started to give the family their sympathy, the part Kagome hated. She hated it when people pitied her and told her they know how she feels or it would be alright. The teen just sat there as priests and other important members of society who knew her grandfather, came up and talked to her mother. Kagome just sat there with an emotionless mask on her face. Sota had tears running down his face but refused to make a sound. Kagome felt sorry for Sota, he shouldn't have to deal with something like this. Harry and Draco both put a hand on her shoulders and gave her a light squeeze. Kagome nodded and was about to speak when some yelled.

"HOW HEARTLESS CAN YOU BE KAGOME?" Everyone turned to see Yuka and Eri yelling at Kagome with tears in their eyes. "How can you just sit there when your grandfather just died and you act like nothing happened?"

Kagome looked at them then looked at her grandfather's coffin. Why couldn't she cry? Was it because she swore that she wouldn't cry anymore because crying was a weakness? Or was it because Inuyasha always made her cry when he was with Kikyo? Or maybe Kagome felt that if she cried she wouldn't be able to stop like last time? Kagome looked at her friends and sighed.

"It's nothing."

"NOTHING, what happened to you, you're not the same Kagome we know…" they were about to go on but a voice stopped them.

"That's because she's changed and she'll soon die." Kagome, Harry, and Draco stood and turned toward the new voice. There were two girls standing under a tree not far from the gravesite. One wore a black skirt that was cut from the middle of her thigh to the end, a black shirt that just covered her breasts, her blue hair was up and she wore a sliver bracelet. The other one wore a red skirt, and a red top. Her long sliver hair was flowing in the light breeze, the came every now and then, and also wore a sliver bracelet. They wore no shoes and two anklets, one on each ankle.

"Who are you and what do you mean I'll die soon?" Kagome asked as she put herself in front of everyone else. Harry and Draco were right behind her and wondered who they were. The guests watched as Kagome spoke about death as if it was an everyday occurrence.

`_Kagome do you recognize either of these girls?'_ Draco asked.

`_No but don't let your guard down, you never know what a demon will pull and some can't be trusted._' Both boys agreed and waited to see what would happen.

"Well I am Rea and this is my sister Riy," The one in the black spoke. "We were sent her for two reasons. One you are to give us the jewel, and two you have a choice, join us or die. So take your pick."

"If you mean the Shikon jewel then your out of luck, I don't have it." Both girls gasped then looked pissed. Several priests gasped when Kagome said Shikon.

"And pray tell where is it?" Riy said. Kagome pretended to think about it then sighed.

"Like I'd tell you." With that Riy charged at Kagome. Kagome smiled and managed to dodged Riy, but didn't expect to get hit in the process by a wind attack. Kagome flew backwards and landed on top of several chairs. People started to get out of the way but didn't leave and Kagome friends were shocked to see Kagome get up after being thrown. Kagome smiled and materialized a bow and arrow. She pointed it at the demonesses who froze when they saw it. Both girls widened their eyes when Kagome aimed it at them. They herd the stories of the miko who killed up to twenty demons with one arrow and didn't want to be on the end of it.

"Now your going to answer one question for me, is Naraku alive and is he with Voldemort?" Both demonesses looked at one another and visibly gulped. "Well?"

"Yes Naraku is alive, he is the one who created us. As for him joining Voldemort, I don't know." Rea answered, as Riy nodded. "There are seven of us, six now that you destroyed Vera, we are called the Seven Sisters and we get our information from either Naraku himself or someone named Koma, who also works for Naraku." Kagome nodded and pulled the arrow back.

"Thanks for the info but I don't trust demons to save my life…"

"You mean you don't trust demons since Inuyasha." Riy said with a smirk. Kagome lost her patience and released the arrow. Both girls disappeared as the arrow hit the tree and left a hole as big as a fist. Kagome sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

`_Was that necessary to destroy the tree?_' asked Harry. Kagome looked at him and sighed.

`_No but I felt like killing her when she mentioned_ _**him**_' Kagome looked at her mother, who smiled.

"I guess you can take the girl away from the demons but you can't take the demons away from the girl. I want you know how proud I am of you and I'm sure your father would be too. Go back Kagome and do what you have to, I wont stop you but if you don't write once a week then I'll have Albus bring you here to see me." Kagome nodded and hugged her mother. She handed a necklace to Sota.

"Make sure your ready to go by five tomorrow night, this will take you straight to Hogwarts grounds, we'll be waiting there." Sota nodded and Kagome, Harry, and Draco left the graveyard with their heads held high. They went to an abandoned alleyway and appearated to the grounds.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Somewhere in a dark forest clearing, at the dead of midnight, stood five figures as the ground glowed a bright blue. They waited as a figure slowly rose out of the hole. Soon there stood a young woman with long black hair. As the light faded, one of the cloaked figures came forward and wrapped the woman in a black cloak. See opened her eyes and looked at the group gathered. One-stepped forwarded and removed their hood. There stood a man with even longer black hair, and held the features of an emperor, though you could tell by his pale features that he had been in hiding for some time. The woman looked at him for a minute then spoke.

"What do I owe the honor?" The man smiled and spoke, his deep voice filling the forest with uneasiness.

"I have a job for you and in return you may have anything you want." Another man walked forward, his scarlet eyes focused on the man who just spoke.

"This was not part of our agreement Naraku, how do we know if we can trust her?" Voldemort looked at the young woman with uncertainty. The young woman looked at him, not even flinching, and spoke.

"The only thing I want is to be left alone with my mate." The young woman said, clearly upset that she had been disturbed.

"How about a certain miko name Kagome." Naraku said, watching to see if her expression changed.

"Wait do you mean Kagome Higurashi? The daughter of Aio Higurashi." Naraku nodded at Voldemort. "I'm afraid that that girl is off limits, since her farther gave her to me when she was one and I have a tendency to protect what is mine."

"You do relies that that girl has the power to vanquish up to a hundred demons if she tried hard enough." Naraku look at Voldemort as he smiled.

"All the more reason to keep her don't you think, if the demons or other creatures get out of hand we can just threaten them with her, Lucius I want you to take our young friend here and go pay miss Higurashi a visit tomorrow." Lucius nodded and waited for them to be dismissed.

"And if I get Kagome, will you finally let me rest in peace with my mate?" Both men looked at the woman and nodded. She nodded in return. "Then I will need something to pay my visit to Kagome, which will take some time to acquire and I have an idea. Kagome was always found of the young kitsten named Shippo. My idea is we can get Kagome to join you if you give her back her kit."

Naraku seemed to think this over and nodded. He listed the things he would need to the last male there, Koma. Koma was about 5'9, with long white hair. He wore and black shirt and blue jeans, around his neck was a necklace with a ring on it that held a family crest. He nodded at Naraku and left to gather the required items. Even though it would set their plans back a few days, Voldemort nodded and the two leaders left with the young woman in tow. No one noticed the wolf that left the clearing when they did.

They arrived at a mansion thirty minutes later. Voldemort led them to a room where his Death Eaters waited. Voldemort stood in the front with Naraku next to him and the young woman behind them. The young woman watched as he asked for information and punished them if they disobeyed. She wondered what would become of these men in the future. She also wondered what would also become of the young miko she once tried to kill. Did this man know that Kagome would probably try to kill her the moment they saw each other. Her focused as the one called Voldemort spoke about her.

"We have someone here who will bring us a powerful ally who most of should remember. Kagome Higurashi, who was giving to me when she was one, is now sixteen, turning seventeen if memories serves correctly, and once she is with us we will bring down Hogwarts and Albus along with Harry Potter…"

"It wont work." Everyone turned to the young woman as she stepped in front of Naraku. "When my mate traveled with…Higurashi, I over herd her one day talk about someone named Albus Dumbledore and spoke highly of him. Unless you have something of greater value of hers, she wont turn her back on him and trust me, her spirit is hard to break, I know I've tried."

"What do you suggest then." The young woman smiled.

"First have Naraku send some of his incarnations to spy on the miko and find out what she holds dear to her. Then, once you know, kidnap whatever it is and hold it for ransom but instead of money, make her join you and swear her loyalty to you. Even go as far as to promise to give her back her kit if she obeys you. Once that is done, train her in the Dark Arts and teach her to only obey you. If she is given freedom she will escape, mind control wont work she can break through that, so you might have to find another way."

Voldemort thought about what she said. The girl did posses power at the age of one, imagine how much power she would have now. She might even be able to kill Potter and live. Voldemort smiled and nodded. He told Naraku to send some incarnations to watch the miko for twenty-four hours then report back. Naraku told Rea to send out Hava**(1)** and Karra**(2)**. Rea nodded and left. Naraku smirked, the world would soon fall and all the most powerful people would either be dead or on their side.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**(1) Pronounced Have-a**

**(2) Pronounced Car-ra**

Please review and let me know what you think. I want five reviews please. Thanks


	8. Chapter 8

Hey sorry for the wait but here is chapter 8. Wow, I went from Saturdays to Sundays, how did I do that???

Don't own a thing except the plot, which gets thicker every day.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome sighed as they stopped by her house to pick up a few things. They walked up to her room and Kagome opened her closet, pulling out a big yellow bag. She then pulled out a box about 5 feet deep and 6 feet wide. She placed it on her bed and bent down to pull out a big roll of cloth from under her bed. She placed this too on her bed and started to leave when Draco stopped her.

"What are you doing exactly?" he asked. Kagome smiled and told them to wait here before leaving. Harry took this opportunity to examine her room. Her bed was a twin with light blue sheets and covers. She had an oak wood dresser against the opposite wall from her bed, which was covered with notebooks, scrolls, spell books, and what looked like four journals. Her closet, which was still open, held a verity of clothes. There were black pants and shirts, a couple of red shirts, blue jeans, and an old kimono that was light sliver with sakura blossoms everywhere.

Draco came to see what Harry was looking at and gasped at the outfit. They both wondered why Kagome would keep something this beautiful kept locked away from the world. They both turned around as Kagome walked back in with another box but bigger than the last. She placed this on the floor and opened it. Inside were daggers, scrolls, some clothes, a few sutras, a shrunken bow that looked ancient, a shrunken Hiraikotsu, miroku's staff (which too was shruken), and a deamon slaying outfit.

"Will someone please tell me what is going on?" asked Draco. Kagome smiled and she pulled out the daggers.

"I need to be perpared for anything that means if I'm to face naraku again I want to have everything with me and not worry about haveing to come back. Call me over protected but I know what happens when I'm unarmed." Draco nodded as Harry spoke.

"Why don't you where that kimono in your closet?" Kagome looked at him.

"What kimono?" Draco walked to the closet and got the outfit.

"This one." He handed the outfit to her as she looked at it.

"I didn't know I had this, wow I might wear this at hogwarts." Kagome smiled and placed it on her bed. They saw a note sticking out of the outfit and Harry pulled it out. He handed it to Kagome who read it out loud. "_Kagome this is a gift from Rin and I. We hope you like it. This was a special outfit I had made from the fire rat. Also in your closet is another outfit also made from the fire rat. It matches Sango's outfit. Please wear them both. Sesshomaru_" Kagome smiled and went back to her closet.

Harry looked at Kagome as she smiled at the blood red outfit she had received. It was the same as the demon slaying outfit in the box. Harry and Draco watched as Kagome pulled item after item from the box and put them into the yellow bag. She them grabbed the scrolls and books off her dresser and put them too into the bag. She packed more clothes and a pair of hiking boots. When she was done she was about to put the bag on her back when she felt a pair of arms encircled her waist.

"Did anyone ever tell you how gorgeous you look when you're all sweaty?" Draco asked. Harry had to admit Draco was right. Before Kagome could answer Harry pulled her into heartwarming kiss. Draco started kissing on her neck as his hands started to move to the end of her shirt. Kagome moaned as Harry's hands trailed under her shirt and up. Just as both boys went to cup her breasts Kagome pulled away.

"I'm sorry, I'm just not ready jet. I mean after last time I…" Harry placed a finger to her lips to quite her.

_`It's okay we'll wait. We don't want to rush you into anything your uncomfortable with.'_ Draco nodded and kissed the neck of her neck again. The three packed everything on Kagome's desk and what was in the boxes into the bag. When they were done Kagome appearated them to Hogwarts.

As they walked up the grounds to the castle, Kagome wonder if she should get to work finding the jewel. The longer it took the more time she got to spend with her uncle and her second home but if she waited too long more demons would start looking here. But she needed to talk to Salazar and soon. As they neared the castle Kagome saw a gray wolf waiting at the entrance staring at her. As they neared Kagome noticed that near the wolf's left ear was a light gray area in the shape in the feather. Kagome immediately knew who it was and stopped near the wolf; waiting as it changed into a woman. She was about 5'9, had her black hair up in a bun with two feathers. She wore blue jeans and a light blue shirt with white flower petals on it. She nodded her head to Kagome who nodded back.

"Can I help Kagura or are you here for a social talk?" Kagura smiled as she looked at the two behind Kagome.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news Kagome, it seems Naraku is alive." Kagome sighed and nodded.

"We already knew that. Sesshomaru and I managed to put two and two together when he received a note and I got another incarnation out for my head." Kagura nodded.

"But did you know that he, along with a man named Voldemort plain to resurrect Shippo…"

"WHAT! Their going to do what?" Kagura looked at Kagome with sad eyes.

"They plan to bring back Shippo to use against you, they want you to join Voldemort. I came to find you as soon as I could. I'm sorry but it gets worse." Kagome looked at the demon in front of her wondering how it could get worse. She also noticed Kagura was more nervous than usual. Kagome raised an eyebrow at Kagura to continue.

"They also brought back…Kikyo." Kagome's eyes widened at the name. She looked at Kagura who nodded her unasked question. Kagome started hyperventilating and grabbed her head. She kept repeating `no' and Harry, Draco, and Kagura had to grab Kagome before she fell. Kagura set Kagome down on the steps as Harry and Draco rubbed Kagome's back.

"They can't…can't bring her…back…unless…she still…had…" Kagome kept moving her eyes left and right. Kagura sat behind Kagome and gave her a backwards hug. The sound of someone clearing their throat made everyone turn their heads to see Dumbledore and Severus standing there. Severus took one look at Kagome and was by her side an in instant. Kagome ignored everyone and looked at Kagura.

"Can you do me a favor Kagura?" Kagura nodded. "I need you to go and collect Kanna. Then I want you go to Sesshomaru and tell him what you just told me. After that I need you to go to go and collect the ashes of Shippo, Sess will know where to go. Once there you'll need to careful, there's a barrier up that won't allow anyone with malice thoughts in. Then I need you to bring me the ashes as well as some items that will be there. Take Rin as some of the items have barriers around them. Also tell Kanna I'll need her mirror." Kagura nodded and pulled out a feather.

"Just like old times except this time were on the same side." Kagome smiled and nodded. Kagura nodded and tossed the feather in the air, enlarging it and jumped on. She then flew off and Kagome took a deep breath. She turned to Severus, Albus, Harry, and Draco who waited for her to finish speaking to Kagura.

"I think it's time I told you the rest of my past. Can we go to uncle's office please, and pick up Ron and Hermione on the way up. I don't want anyone else knowing if I can help it." Everyone nodded and the group headed up to Dumbledore's office. Ten minutes later Ron, Hermione, Draco, Harry, Severus, and Albus were sitting in the headmaster's office waiting for Kagome to speak. She turned to the teens and sighed.

"You know about the first fourteen years of my life now I need to tell the rest. When I turned fifteen I fell down the well at our shrine, like I said over the summer, and arrived five hundred years in the past. I met Inuyasha and Kaede first. Inuyasha was a half demon or hanyou and Kaede was the village miko. I found out when a demon ripped a jewel out of my body that I was the reincarnation of a miko named Kikyo. I accidentally shattered the jewel when I went to kill a crow demon. And thus started my travels in the past.

"Shortly after Inuyasha and I started collecting the shards of the jewel I met Sesshomaru, who tried to kill me and Inuyasha for a sword called Tetsusaiga. Inuyasha father left a sword for both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Sesshomaru's sword, Tensaiga, had the power to bring back a hundred people with one swing. The Tetsusaiga would kill a hundred people with one swing. After Sesshomaru left with one arm, which grew back as you saw, Inuyasha and I ran into a fox kisten named Shippo. He wanted the shards to avenge his father who was murdered by some demons called the Thunder Brothers. In the end Inuyasha was able to kill the brothers and Shippo joined our journey. Not long after that a demon resurrected Kikyo using my sole. Kikyo go away with that part of my sole that was never returned."

Kagome paused to take a deep breath. This was harder than she thought. She closed her eyes then continued.

"Shortly following that we met a monk named Miroku. Miroku was cursed with a wind tunnel, which would one day draw him in if he didn't defeat the demon that placed the curse on his grandfather. After much fighting between him and Inuyasha, as well as some pevertedness from Miroku, Miroku join us as well. Once we found out we were looking for the same demon it only made since to join up. We also found out that Naraku was the one who tricked and killed Kikyo fifty years before hand, not Inuyasha. Later we ran into Sesshomaru again then met a demon slayer named Sango. Sango and her village were tricked and killed by Naraku. No one but her survived. She joined us when she found out Naraku tricked her into trying to kill Inuyasha. Also Naraku was using a shard to keep her brother Kohaku alive and was controlling him."

Kagome looked out the window, trying not to cry as she spoke. She felt a hand on her and turned to see Harry holding her hand and giving her comfort. She smiled and spoke again.

"We saw Sess again and ran into Kikyo who stole the jewel half I had. Then we met Koga, the leader of a wolf demon tribe, who kept telling me he loved me over and over again. Then we found out that Naraku was making incarnations with the jewel piece he had. Over the next year we had good times and bad times and Inuyasha and I fought a lot. We didn't see eye to eye on my returning home for schooling and so my mother wouldn't worry. Some how over the year I fell in love with Inuyasha and hoped he loved me in return. There were times he would be kind and sweet but there were also times he would insult me with every name possible until I left for my time to cool down. One day about a week after he told me he didn't want me to leave when the jewel was complete, I found him and Kikyo having sex about a quarter of mile away from our camp."

Kagome could feel the sadness in her heart as she spoke. Remembering how she found Inuyasha and Kikyo and what she heard made her heart throb but she remembered Harry and Draco. She was now trying to put the past behind her.

"I tried to act like nothing had changed but inside I felt like I was dieing. One day I talked to Sango and we came up with a plain. When we killed Naraku and I got the jewel back, Sango would hold back Inuyasha so I could borrow Kirara and return home. Then I would seal the well and live in peace. But that never happened. A week later Naraku attacked and everyone but Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and myself died. Inuyasha then went to hell with Kikyo leaving me with Sesshomaru. I asked him to train me and after two hours of pleading he agreed.

"About a month and half in I went to a village that was having problems with a bear demon and found out that Kagura and Kanna were alive. Kagura explained to me that after Naraku `died' she and Kanna woke up in the village and soon discovered that because Naraku had `died' they were free to be whom they wanted, though she didn't know how she survived the wind tunnel. Kagura and I called a truce and became friends shortly after that. Another month and half later I went to see my friends at Hogwarts. I spoke with them and they agreed to hid the jewel in the castle until I returned for it. I returned home and withdrew from everything. I soon started hearing you two through the link and remembered uncle said to come see him whenever. That's where I met you."

When she was done she looked at the group in front of her. Hermione had tears running down her face, Ron looked shocked, Harry and Draco looked ready to kill, and Severus and Albus were shocked. Kagome had faced so much and she didn't tell anyone. They both knew that if anyone else was in her position they would have gone insane by now. Everyone looked at Kagome as she stood and walked to the window.

"I didn't tell anyone because I wasn't sure if they could handled it and believe me. With that I just left you with me most trusted secret." Hermione nodded then spoke up.

"You never said the name of the jewel or why you can back to Hogwarts. And who were the friends you were talking about?" Kagome smiled and looked at them.

"The friends I was talking about were the founders. I spoke to their ghosts when I needed comfort that only they could give. I gave the jewel to Salazar and told him to put it in the walls of Hogwarts. As for the name of the jewel, I need you to promise that you wont freak out because I know for a fact that the jewel was discussed when you studied demons." Everyone nodded and waited for Kagome to speak. "The jewel is called the Shikon no Tama."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Please I want reviews I live for reviews.

Thanks for all the reviews I'm getting. Please review this chapter and tell me what you think. See ya later.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey there (smiles) Sorry for the late update, updates are going to be a lot slower since I'm doing chem this semester, and I'm looking for work. So enjoy. This chapter is for Epitomizing Entropy, I agree there should be more reviews.

Last Time:

"_The friends I was talking about were the founders. I spoke to their ghosts when I needed comfort that only they could give. I gave the jewel to Salazar and told him to put it in the walls of Hogwarts. As for the name of the jewel, I need you to promise that you wont freak out because I know for a fact that the jewel was discussed when you studied demons." Everyone nodded and waited for Kagome to speak. "The jewel is called the Shikon no Tama."_

Hermione's eyes widened at Kagome. Draco and Severus looked like they would fall out of their chairs. Albus did an impression of a fish out of water. Ron looked confused and Harry was between confused and shocked. Kagome looked down and sighed. The silence lasted for another minute before Hermione spoke.

"The Shikon no Tama. Kagome everyone demon I read about is looking for that jewel. How did end up in your possession if it's been missing for five-hundred years?" Kagome looked at Hermione.

"When Kikyo died the jewel was burned with her body. Fifty years later I showed up looking like Kikyo…"

"Wait a minute, you said that you met the founders and what is so important about the jewel?" asked Ron. Kagome smiled as Hermione sighed as asked Ron if he ever paid attention in class. Kagome moved back to her seat and closed her eyes, thinking about the time she met the founders.

"One time Inuyasha was being thickheaded as always, and ran into a trap. The problem was a wizard, not a priest, set the trap. So I had to set him free and battled with a wizard before we managed to get away. It was about twenty minutes after that, two witches appeared and threw curses at me and Sango. Without thinking I pushed Sango out of the way and got hit by both. When I awoke I was in Hogwarts and not only was the headmaster staring at me but so was four ghosts. After another five minutes of explanations I got to talk to the ghosts…or was it because Sal wouldn't shut up about me looking Slytherin like?"

Severus and Albus smiled at that. Kagome continued telling them that after that she stayed for two weeks to recover before she headed back to Japan. The only problem was she was carrying three shards and it would have drawn attention to her even if she did appearate. She then looked at Ron to explain the second part of his question.

"The jewel is very powerful. If a demon got a hold of it their power could multiply about ten times. They'd be stronger than Voldemort could ever imagine probably, I wouldn't know, no demon has gotten a hold of the jewel when I had it while it was hole. If a human got it they would gain power and would be corrupted by the jewel. If some one were to make a pure whish on it, it just might purify the jewel but we wont know until I find it."

Ron's mouth was hanging open when Kagome finished. Hermione looked deep in thought. Harry grabbed Kagome's hand and gave it a light squeeze. Kagome smiled at him when a knock came at the door. The door opened to show McGonagall, Sesshomaru, Kagura, and two other people.

"They were standing at the doors asking for Kagome." Kagome motioned them in and one of the girls ran and jumped into Kagome arms.

"Kags it's been sooo long since I last saw you. And damn have you been gaining weight finally, you look irresistible babe." Kagome laughed and they hugged. She didn't see the smiles on Harry and Draco's faces.

"It's good to see you too Rin and yes I have added a few pounds. And how have you been, any children yet that I have to meet now." Rin giggled at Kagome and sat in one of the newly conjured chairs. Kagome turned to the other girl and studied both her and Rin. Rin wore jeans and a blue shirt, her hair up in a ponytail. The other wore whit pants and shirt. Her hair was just past her ears and she still had a flower in her hair. "How have you been Kanna?"

"Just fine Kagome in fact I'm expecting in seven months. It'll be my forth." Kagome smiled and nodded. "I believe introductions are in order." She turned to the group who was in the office. "My name is Kanna, and the bouncing ball by Sesshomaru is Rin, his mate."

"Name calling again our we, now play nice you two." Said Kagura.

"What are you two?" Everyone laughed including Kagome. Harry and Draco smiled at her and when she calmed down their smiles got bigger.

"What are you two smiling about?" she asked. Harry leaned forward and whispered in her ear, making her blush.

"Your laughing, it's nice. You should do it more often." He kissed her cheek, making her blush deeper, and leaned back in his seat. Rin raised an eyebrow at her.

"Before we start fooling around I believe you sent us to collect something." Sesshomaru spoke up. Kagome nodded as Rin handed her a something wrapped up in cloth. Kagome pulled out an old rusted sword that looked like it had seen batter days. When she saw nothing else she looked at Rin.

"I'm so sorry Kagome, the ashes were missing. They beat us to them. The only way were going to get them back or Shippo alive is if we have hishelp." Rin stated, spitting his like it was contagious. Kagome looked at the sword in her hands and nodded.

"The only way were going to do this is with help. Sesshomaru I'll need your help creating a portal there and back. Rin, Kagura, and Kanna I'll need you three to help provide the energy we'll need to keep the portal open. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Draco I'll need you four to keep others from going into the circle we'll make. If anyone gets in our way things might go down hill." Everyone nodded and headed for the Great Hall.

Once they arrived, Kagome and Sesshomaru headed for one of the walls, while Rin, Kagura, and Kanna stood in a semi-circle around the two. Harry, Draco, Hermione, Ron, Severus, and Dumbledore kept students away from the group. Kagome and Sesshomaru started chanting, turning a bright pink, as a portal started to open. After five minutes the portal opened and everyone could see the land. There was a flat plane, where fire would occasionally spit up from the ground. The ground would break away leaving a hole, showing a pit of lava underneath. There were hills and cliffs in the distance, dropping off to a river of lava.

"Great, just what I thought hell would look like, a fire pit." Kagome sighed.

"Remember you'll have one hour to get in, find him, and get out. Don't waste time." Sesshomaru told Kagome who nodded.

"And if she doesn't make it in time?" asked Draco worriedly, which made several students look at the Slytherin in question, while Harry nodded with what Draco said.

"Then my soul will lost in hell forever. Lest just hope he's not too far away." With that Kagome stepped up to the portal as Harry and Draco told her to be careful. Kagome nodded and walked in. Sesshomaru then closed their side of the portal, making it a viewing glass for them to watch.

Kagome came out on the other side and was met with the heat of a thousand fires. She quickly put up a shield around her and took several breaths. As she stood she noticed her out fit changed from jeans and a shirt to a miko-warrior kimono. The top ended just above her belly button and the sleeves ended at her wrists, hanging off her arms (think Inuyasha's sleeves). The bottom was a short skirt that ended in the middle of her thighs. The whole outfit was white with pink flower petals her and there. She also noticed that she wore three bracelets on each wrist and an anklet on each anklet. She wore no shoes and a ring on her left pinky finger that wrapped around her finger four times.

Kagome held up her hand and whispered, " Point me". A small yellow arrow appeared and pointed in front of her. She sighed and started walking. After twenty minutes Kagome stopped as the arrow begin to move. The arrow stopped and turned red, meaning she was close. Kagome took off in the new direction at a run, determined to end this soon. As Kagome ran she thought about the boys and what they meant to her. They drove away the nightmares she had and she helped Harry cope with the loss of his parents. They both help Draco with coping with what his father wanted from him.

As Kagome slowed down to a walk she noticed the river of lava was just in front of her. Kagome sighed as she looked at the lava, it sort of reminded her of her feelings that she used to have for Inuyasha but now she now had for Harry and Draco. Kagome paused in that train of thought. Did she love Harry and Draco? She remembered the conversation she had with Sesshomaru last time. Yes she did love them both. But could she move on enough to be with both of them. She wasn't sure.

She shook her head and looked at the distance between the lands. Walking back she got ready to run and jump. As she started to run Kagome planed her feet just right so she could push off the edge, giving her a bigger push. She was half way across when she noticed she wasn't going to make it. Just as she started to fall a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. Kagome closed her eyes as her feet landed on the ground her breath caught in her throat as the arms tightened then released her. Kagome took several steps back and looked in the golden eyes that betrayed her almost five months ago.

"Kagome what in the hell are you doing here. I know you didn't die." Kagome looked at Inuyasha as he spoke. She remained silent once he finished, staring at the man she once loved. Inuyasha took this opportunity to check Kagome out. He noticed her body was more toned and he could see the muscles on her arms and legs. Inuyasha wondered what happened to Kagome to make her change. Kagome snapped out of her thoughts and glared at Inuyasha.

"I need you to come back…"

"No." Kagome stared at Inuyasha with a look of disbelief.

"WHAT!!! I need your help with killing a demon and your going to come weather you like it or not. I helped you get your sword, when you fought Miroku, when you changed into a demon, when Kikyo went missing, when that wizard had you in a trap. Now you're going to come or I'll drag you kicking and screaming if I have to." It was Inuyasha's turn to stare as Kagome glared at him.

"I told you I have Kikyo now, so just leave us alone…"

"Well just so you know your little mate is on earth again and is going to resurrect Shippo. She's working with a wizard named Voldemort who kills muggles just for fun. His followers do the same and include children in on their fun. I don't know about you but I want the bastard dead. He, in turn, joined up with Naraku…"

"Impossible Naraku's dead…"

"No he's alive. He's been sending me incarnations and sent a message to Sesshomaru. We've proven it's true. He didn't die in the final battle like we thought. Please I'm asking you as an old friend, help me one more time. Just one more time, one more adventure, one more battle." Kagome took several breaths and turned away from him so he couldn't see her eyes. She felt the tears build up at the thought of their travels and her friends who died and tried to blink them away. Before she could speak again she felt arms encircle her again and held her close. She tried get out of them but he held on tighter until she stopped. She stood there as Inuyasha spoke.

"Kagome, I know I made a mistake but how do I know this isn't a trick to get me back. How do I know as soon I go that you wont try something." Kagome snapped as Inuyasha gave her a backwards hug. Kagome pulled away and Inuyasha was shocked. Kagome faced him, anger fuming off her face.

"Trick?!? How can I trick you if I don't even love you anymore? How can I love someone when the last thing they say is and I quote `Why have a copy when I could have the original'? How can I love you when every chance you got you put me down by saying I was nothing to you but a shard detector, or a scrawny little girl or a wimp? Well guess what, I found someone else. And I love them but because of you and they way you treated me I'm…scared…I'm scared to move on and get my heart broken again. I just…I just want someone to love me for me and not because I look like Kikyo or I'm powerful." Kagome stopped. A small smile graced her face as she thought about what she said. Inuyasha watched her and came up with an idea. Why not have both Kagome and Kikyo. With that decided he agreed to go along.

"I'll help you but as soon as Naraku is dead I'm gone." Kagome nodded and turned around. She held up her hands and started to chant, opening their side of the portal. As they stepped through, Kagome's outfit changed back and she dropped the shield. She turned to Sesshomaru who closed the portal and handed her a set of blue beads. She turned back to Inuyasha who just noticed the beads.

"Oh no, you never said anything about a submission spell. I'm not putting that thing on."

"Then I guess you want to do things the hard way and for your information this only stops you from changing into a full demon stupid. Now come here." As Kagome went to put the necklace on, Inuyasha jumped tot eh other side of the hall.

"I agreed to come but not to ware another stupid necklace, and you still didn't remove the first one bitch." Inuyasha noticed his mistake too late, as Kagome glared at him and opened her mouth. He ran trying to stop her but didn't reach her in time.

"SIT!!!" The necklace activated and pulled Inuyasha down to the ground. While he was immobile Kagome walked up to him and put the necklace on. The beads started to glow a bright blue then stopped. As the spell wore off, Inuyasha jumped up and started to yell at Kagome, who shut him up by starting to say `sit' again.

"Now you wont hurt any student in this school or I'll see to it that you lose certain parts. You will get along with your brother and Kagura and Kanna who are all on our side. You will do as I say or you'll find out just how much I've changed is that clear Inuyasha." Inuyasha looked at Kagome before nodding.

"Fine but no more s'ing me got that and I'll get along with Sesshomaru as long as he keeps his distance." Kagome sighed. It was going to be a long night. She asked Dumbledore to show her friends where they could stay the night, seeing as it was now eight o'clock. Once that was done she walked up to Harry and Draco, who led her out of the Great Hall. Inuyasha watched as the trio left before he turned to his half brother.

"Who were they?"

"If I remember correctly, either they were close friends or they were close friends." Rin laughed as they followed Kagome uncle. Inuyasha glared at their backs before following.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well there you go another chapter. Next chapter will be a little longer. Please Review and tell me what ya think.

Thank you to every one who's reviewed so far, your the best. Please keep reviewing and let me know what you think.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey all *Does the happy dance* Well thank you for the reviews I got and here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It had been a week since Inuyasha had been brought back from hell. Kagura and Kanna had stayed to keep an eye on Inuyasha and sometimes Kagura would turn into a wolf and see if she could find any information, None so far. Sesshomaru had disappeared for a day only to return with a small cat for Kagome. When Kagome held it she almost broke down when she relished the cat was Kirara. She thanked Sesshomaru again and again.

Harry and Draco always were always with Kagome but never at the same time unless in her room. They along with Rin confronted Inuyasha and told him to leave Kagome alone. Inuyasha didn't listen until Rin shocked Inuyasha with a bit of miko power. Only then did he take their warnings serious but he still watched her from afar.

Kagome smiled as she felt Harry and Draco lay next to her. She knew that she should tell them how she felt but every time she tried flash backs of what happened between her and Inuyasha stopped her. She knew they heard her when she spoke to Inuyasha in hell but she still couldn't tell them. As she turned to face Harry she decided that at the Halloween dance tomorrow night she would tell them. She started to get up when the boys pulled her back down.

"Guys I need to practice or I'll get out of shape." Kagome said but they held her down.

"You can take one day off…"

"I've haven't practiced since school started." The boys laughed and just held her.

"Can you teach us?" asked Draco.

"What?" Kagome turned onto her back and looked at Draco.

"Harry and I have talked about it and we want you to teach us to fight. If were not just dealing with wizards but also demons we want to help you." Kagome looked at Harry who nodded. Kagome smiled and sighed.

"Well the first thing I did was see how long I could last in a battle. Even with a year of traveling, I only lasted thirty minutes. Than, after I could last an hour, I started fighting with swords and started lifting Sango's Hiraikotus. Also I trained to control my miko powers. So first we'll see how long you can last."

The boys smiled and got up with Kagome. They lead her to the Room of Requirement. Kagome paced three times and the door appeared. With a smile Kagome opened the door and the boys gasped as they saw the room. Along the walls were several different types of swords and all different lengths and weights. There were also daggers, throwing stars, and staffs.

"Okay first we'll see how long you can fight with just your hands." The boys played rock, paper, scissors to see who would go first. Harry lost. Both stood in the middle of the room in a fighting stance. Kagome smiled as the two ran at each other. After forty-five minutes Kagome called their fight to a stop. She smiled as Harry sat down and Draco took his place. Draco lasted an hour and ten minutes when the door opened and Sesshomaru, Kagura, Ron, and Hermione walked in.

"Well this is a surprise, you usually don't take apprentices Kags." Sesshomaru said looking at the two boys.

"Ya well, I had to beg for you to train me. They just asked if they could help." Kagome smiled. "Well we should find a sword for…"

"How about we give them a show later. You verses me, show Inuyasha what he did wrong." Kagome laughed.

"What brought this on?" Kagome asked.

"Dumbledore asked if we could tech the students about demons." Kagome smiled and nodded. It would be fun to show Inuyasha up.

`_Kagome are you sure that's a good idea. That mutts been trying to get near you all week.'_ Harry said.

`_I don't like the looks he's been giving you.'_ Draco stated.

`_Guys I know how to handle Inuyasha. If he tries anything I'll just say the `s' word.'_

`_Okay but I still don't like it.'_ Kagome laughed at Draco as Harry shook his head.

They spent the next three hours, Kagome along with Sesshomaru, helping Harry find the perfect sword, and started a good training program for them. Soon it was time for lunch. The group went to the Great Hall and entered together and shocked the hall. No one would expect to see Harry and Draco within five feet of each other and talking like old friends. The whole group, with the exception of Sesshomaru who went to sit with Rin, sat at the Gryffindors table. Most of the Gryffindors were surprised when Draco also sat down.

"Don't you have your own table to sit at Malfoy?" Asked Dean.

"Ya, Slytherins don't belong here." Said Lavender. Kagome smiled at the group.

"Well I guess we'll be leaving." Kagome went to stand when Hermione stopped her.

"You were a Slytherin?!" Kagome smiled again.

"Yep. Been a Slytherin since I first put the hat on and would probably still be a Slytherin." The table broke out in whispers. " Guys the Slytherins aren't bad, it the way they use their powers. Trust me I've met people who were two faced and even played me. Some people just hid their pain or problems better. I hid behind a mask for a year and I still have problems dropping it. Slytherins have a name to live up to plus most of the Slytherins parents are probably Death Eaters. They have to live up to what their parents created. I know." Kagome looked toward Sota, who was talking to another first year.

"Wait your brother is in Gryffindor but you were in Slytherin, how did that happen?" asked Ginny joining the conversation. Still looking at her brother Kagome answered.

"I didn't want him to follow in my footsteps or make the same mistakes I did." Kagome thought about their father and was glad the man was dead. The table left Draco alone after he apologized for what he did and lunch went by fast. Soon Sesshomaru approached them.

"Ready?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Hand to Hand, Swords, or all out?" Kagome looked at him.

"All out." Kagome grinned and nodded. Since most of the 6th year Gryffindor and Slytherins didn't have classes, Dumbledore held them as well as the DADA class and all 7th years after lunch. Kagura and Kanna stood near Rin against a wall and watched incase anything got out of hand.

"Today two among us have decided to show you what your up against. They will teach you a bit about them then start." Kagome smiled as Sesshomaru and her walked forward.

"Okay, many of you know, by now, that demons will most likely join in your war so I'm here with one of my many demon friends, probably the most dangerous, *Rin giggled at this* to show you a few things. First of all is that each demon has a different power. Example, Kagura uses wind while Sess uses acid, don't worry they don't kill humans. Second a demons senses are enhanced so they will hear of smell you before you get near them. They're also faster and stronger. A battle between say Sess and his brother Inuyasha it might last about twenty to thirty minutes."

"Why is that?" asked Pansy who moved to stand near Draco.

"Because something always came up when they fought and they don't have it in their heart to kill each other."

"Ya right, I'd kill that bastard right now but you wont give me my Tetsusaiga." Inuyasha said from his place leaning against a wall next to the standing students.

"Behave or I'll say the `s' word mutt." Kagome said, glaring at the hanyou. Inuyasha feh'ed and looked away. "Now if the fight was against me and Sess it might be about an hour or two. Sesshomaru and myself _are_ going to fight today and were going all out which means anything and any weapon." Inuyasha's head snapped toward them as they got into position. The students sat against the wall and a barrier was placed up as a perception.

The fight started out hand to hand. Blows were exchanged and everyone could tell Kagome wasn't kidding when she said a demon could take more. Soon Sesshomaru used his poison whip and Kagome was forced to dodge it as well as his blows. The whip hit one of Kagome arms and sliced through her shirt. Inuyasha was impressed by how long Kagome was holding up. Kagome pulled out a sword and charged at Sesshomaru only to have him block her. The fight continued this was for a while until Kagome pinned Sesshomaru under her sword, which was now pink with miko powers. Both were breathing hard and Rin checked to make sure there was no lasting damage. The fight had lasted an hour and fifteen minutes. Inuyasha was impressed, he never could beat Sesshomaru in any of the fights they had.

Kagome explained a bit more about demons, what most looked like and how to destroy them. When the bell rang the students headed to their next hour and another DADA class was brought down. They did the same thing but the fights were shorter. Soon it was time for dinner and Kagome sat with the Gryffindors again along with Draco. Many asked how she was after all that fighting. Kagome smiled and said she was fine and did this all the time.

"May I ask something that's been brothering me?" asked Hermione. Kagome nodded. "How did you kill that demon on the train?"

"I cut off its head."

"Doesn't the thought that you're killing a living creature brother." Asked Seamus.

"No not really," Many gasped and whispered. "The thing is most demons try and kill me first because I'm strong and used to posses something powerful. That and the fact I'm the only real miko left, most were either killed at a young age or didn't have strong enough powers to make a difference." Kagome looked at the Gryffindors in front of her but noticed their eyes were wide.

"What?" Ginny and Hermione pointed to something behind her and Kagome turned around. She wasn't expecting to see Godric Gryffindor floating behind her nor did see expect to see Helga Hufflepuff show up next.

"Kagome this is a surprise, we haven't seen you in so long." Said Helga as she gave the miko a hug.

"I know it's been a while for all of us. Do you know where Sal is?" She asked, turning to face the founders fully. Most conversation had stopped in the hall to watch the three talk.

"No I haven't seen him in almost two hundred years. What about you Godric?"

"Same." Kagome cursed under her breath.

"Do you guys know where he hid the jewel by any chance?" Both founders shook their heads. "Any clues as to where I could find him" Again the answer was no.

"He said that you would know when the time was right. Now when were you going to come visit us?" Helga said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Don't know. Thought you were hiding since no ones seen you four in almost two hundred years." Kagome smiled, Godric laughed and Helga huffed. "Oh that reminds me when you get the chance tell Ro I said hi. She should know where my room is, I liked to talk some more and you guys since I guess you going to be around more often." The group laughed.

_Kagome was walking down a long hallway. On each wall were pictures of the four animals of the houses. As the hall opened up into a huge room there were four large creatures in front of her, a griffin, a badger, a raven, and a snake. Each animal opened its mouth and colored sand fell out. Soon the animals closed their mouths and looked at Kagome. They point to the sand and two words rang out through the hall "Start looking"_

_Kagome sat up in her bed waking both boys who held her tight. They turned on a light and noticed Kagome was sweating. They asked what was wrong. She told them about her dream and knew she had to start looking for the jewel. They agreed to help in any way possible. Kagome was so happy she kissed both boys. Soon they were sucking and nibbling at her neck. Kagome reminded them what time it was and that they had classes later that morning. Both sighed and after a round, or three, of tong ties they settled back down for bed._

_Far below Hogwarts a ghost smiled as he watched the trio and nodded. Yes they would be good and help her along the way to finding the jewel._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

Thanks for waiting so long and for all your reviews. Please review again and tell me what ya think:)


	11. Chapter 11

Hey thanks for the reviews don't own a thing so here's the next chapter. I loved the review I got from Stephenie Rice, you made my day when I got that. So for you, the next chapter.

I own nothing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next day the talk was the Halloween dance. People were talking about what they would buy at Hogsmade, with it being Saturday Dumbledore allowed the students to go to the village. Kagome was going with Harry, Draco, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Rin. Sesshomaru and Kagura were going to find out what Kagome's dream could have meant in the library and Kanna was going to keep Inuyasha away from the village.

The group headed toward Honeydukes to grab a bunch of sweets. They were surprised when Kagome bought almost half the store. Kagome said some were for Sota and for Kanna. After that they went to several shops buying Harry and Draco costumes for the dance. Harry was going as a dark prince with a pair of black leather pants and a black shirt that would have the top three buttons open. Draco was going as a light prince in white leather pants and a white shirt with the top three buttons open.

Rin was going as a miko in the outfit Kaede gave her. It was a traditional two-piece but instead of red and white the top was still white but the bottom was a dark blue. She would have her bow and arrows with her incase Kikyo did show up. Kagome was going to wear the slayer outfit Sesshomaru left her with her swords and Inuyasha's Tetsigua. She would also have Sango's Hiraikotus with her just to be safe.

Kagura and Kanna were going to wear the outfits Naraku gave them when they were created. Kanna would also have a new mirror that would work only on demons. The group wasn't taking any chances if the information they received from Severus was correct. After dinner last night, he was called to a Death Eater meeting. There, Voldemort informed his followers their new ally would hopefully get them a new friend.

"Kagome!" Kagome was pulled out of her thoughts and looked at the group and smiled. "We're going to go grab some butterbeers, coming?" asked Rin. Kagome thought about it then shook her head no.

"I'm going to go look for something, I'll meet ya there." Kagome walked off without another word. She headed toward a jewelry shop and started looking for a set of rings. She knew it would be a while before either of them probably asked her to marry them, if they did at all, but she wanted everyone to know that Harry and Draco were taken. She looked at a few sets but nothing stood out and caught her eye. The store manager walked up to her and asked if she needed any help.

"Yes I need a set of three rings for myself and two people I care for." The manger smiled and showed her a case with several sets of rings. As she looked one set stood out from the rest. Each ring was a simple sliver band with Parseltongue writings around each band. Kagome remembered the gifts each founder gave her when she visited them in the past. Godric gave her bravery, Rowena gave her wisdom, Helga gave her friendship, and Salazar gave her the ability to read and speak with the snakes.

Each ring had a different part of a phrase, _To hold, To love and To cherish_. Kagome loved it and bought all three. She also bought three bracelets to give to Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. Each bracelet had a charm on it that read _Friends for life_. Kagome hid the boxes in her pocket and meet the rest at the Three Broomsticks.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome sighed as she put on the last of her `costume'. Looking in the mirror she noticed the outfit looked exactly like Sango's but the colors were different. Instead of black and pink, Kagome's was black with red. She strapped her sword to her side, a couple of daggers hidden in her boots, and two daggers up her sleeves. She grabbed the Tetsusaiga and strapped it on her right hip. Kirara jumped onto her shoulder with a soft `meow'. She knew that she looked like Sango and that didn't bother her.

"I know Kirara, I know. But tonight I have to dress like this, Kikyo might show and we need to be ready. Don't change unless I call for you. I don't want to scare the students. Kay?" the cat `meowed' and licked her cheek. Kagome smiled and petted the cat. "I just wish the rest of the gang was here ya know." The cat `meowed' again and settled on her shoulder.

Kagome made sure she had everything before she left her room. She made her way down to the Great Hall, thinking about the time she spent with her friend-gone sister. As she made it to the Entrance Hall she ran into Kagura, Kanna, Rin, and Sesshomaru. The five stood to the side and discussed what to do if Kikyo showed up.

"I want the students to be kept safe. There is a back passage that the teachers use that leads to the Entrance Hall. If they show start evacuating the students. Inuyasha probably wont be in this if Kikyo does show so don't count on him. If they do try to bring back Shippo don't hurt him." Everyone nodded and they headed into the Great Hall.

Sesshomaru and Rin would patrol one half of the hall while Kagura and Kanna did the other half. Kagome was going to be all over to be safe. When Harry and Draco showed up, Kagome couldn't help but to stare at the god like creatures before her. She right away that her decision was a good one. No matter what she was going to tell them tonight. The music started and people moved onto the floor. The boys made their way to her and smiled.

"Like?" asked Draco. Kagome only nodded. The boys laughed and Harry pulled her into a slow dance. He was glad he asked Draco to teach him a month ago, though they did do a lot of kissing then. Harry knew he was in love with Draco and Harry and didn't mind one bit of it. Besides, Draco was hot.

Time flew that night and yet Kikyo still didn't show. The group wondered if they information was false but knew that Naraku was tricky. Kagome was leaning against a wall watching Harry dance with Ginny while Draco danced with Pansy. As the song ended she felt a small tug at her soul. Yes she was near. Kagome waited until she felt it again but it never came. She looked for Sesshomaru, only to find him dancing with Rin. Kanna was dancing with a fifth year Ravenclaw named Michael Corner and Kagura was talking with Severus.

When Kagome felt another tug this one made her grab her chest and hiss. Yes, she was very close. Kagome started to make her way toward the entrance when the doors banged open. The music stopped and the students backed away from the door. There stood a figure in a black cloak, behind them was a girl all blue. She was dressed like Rea and Riy but in blue. Next to her was a man about five eleven with red hair that went past his ears, a green shirt and blue jeans. There was also what looked like a hundred lesser demons behind all of them. Kagome smiled and walked forward.

"Nice of you to join us bitch." Dumbledore and Severus were shocked to hear Kagome talk like this. Sesshomaru, Rin, Kagura, Kanna, and Inuyasha made their way toward Kagome. The figure looked at Kagome and laughed.

"It has been a long time Kagome." Inuyasha gasped as he recognized the voice. The figured laughed again as they removed their hood to show an excite replica of Kagome. Kikyo looked like she did the day she died minus the soul collectors. Kikyo looked at the crowd and stopped at Inuyasha.

"I wasn't expecting you to go fetch Inuyasha for me Kagome. Do you _still_ love him?"

"As if I care about him. Leave now or I'll be forced to kill you." Kikyo smiled and sent shivers down Kagome spine.

"But I have a gift for you, but you must come outside to get it." The lesser demons started moving out side followed by the other two behind Kikyo. Kagome started to move forward but stopped.

"How do I know this isn't a trap?" Kikyo just smiled and walked outside. Kagome, Sesshomaru, Rin, Kagura, Kanna, and Inuyasha quickly followed her, followed by most of the school and its teachers. Outside the demons were spread out and there was some sort of tree in the middle of the road. Kagome looked up and wondered what the tree was for.

"At the top of the tree is your gift, I'll let you see a glimpse of it." Kagome nodded and Kikyo waved her hand. A picture of a small kisten sleeping in a cage appeared and Kagome gasped. "You must reach him in one hour or you join Naraku. No one may help you and you may use any weapon of you choice. Those are the rules. Do you except the challenge?"

"Kikyo why are you doing this?" asked Inuyasha. Kikyo ignored him and waited. Kagome thought it over and sighed. She was risking a lot but she knew something Kikyo didn't. Ya she could do this.

"Fine I'll do this. But if I win not only do I get Shippo but also you must promise the safety of the students. I knew for a fact those demons _will_ attack no matter what. When they attack they must leave the students alone." Kikyo nodded and Kagome started to walk up to the tree but was stopped when she felt two hands on her arm. She turned to see Harry and Draco behind her.

"Be safe Kagome." She nodded and kissed their cheeks. She walked up to the tree and knew it wasn't as it appeared.

"Time starts the second you touch the tree." Kagome took a deep breath and jumped into the tree.

The second Kagome landed on the tree she felt different. She noticed the tree came alive and its branches stretched out and looked like the tree the group faced when they killed Menomaru. Kagome started running up one of the branches and when she jumped onto the next branch there was a white light. She shielded her eyes before looking around. She was in some sort of field but there were dirt hills and holes everywhere. The more Kagome looked the more she noticed this looked familiar. As she turned around her eyes widened.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The group on the ground watched as the tree became bigger only to have Kagome disappear from view. Harry and Draco complained but Kanna increased her mirror and Kagome appeared like a television show. She was looking around some sort of field.

"It's an Illusion Tree. There were only ten of these trees made because they were very dangerous. Whoever goes in doesn't come out. Most of the seeds were burned almost seven hundred years ago. The ten left manage to escape but remained dormant for years." Kanna said sighing.

"What does it do?" asked Harry.

"She will face all or most of the demons she fought in the last year. That includes Naraku." Kanna looked at Sesshomaru as he nodded.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome stared as the two thunder brothers charged at her. She jumped to the left just missing their attacks. She quickly pulled out her bow and shot Manten. Heten used his spike and grazed Kagome left arm. She quickly shot another arrow and killed him too. The image disappeared and the tree came back. Kagome shook her head and continued her way up the tree.

She made it half a branch up when she was pulled into another fight. She turned to see a demon puppet Naraku behind her. She shot an arrow at his heart be the puppet managed to block it. She dogged several tree branch arms before shooting another arrow. This time it managed to hit its target.

As she stepped on another branch she appeared on a cliff. She saw the demon wolf tribe and knew this was the fight against them and the Birds of Paradise. She watched as the giant bird appeared and she aimed an arrow at him. Seconds later he was dead and she was back in the tree.

Kagome started to run again. She managed to get several branches up before another image appeared. She was standing in front of a wealthy house with the demon wolf tribe dead around her. She knew whom she would face here. Quickly putting her bow away, Kagome unsheathed her sword and waited. After a minute she felt the wind pick up and saw Kagura appear. The image Kagura wasted no time and attacked her with the `Dance of Blades' attack. Kagome dogged each blade and threw her own blade attack. Her sword glowed pink and unleashed a giant blade. She slashed through that and created hundreds of smaller blades. The image Kagura had a hard time dogging all the blades and soon was split in half.

When Kagome reappeared in the tree, she wasted no time and continued running. After she defeated Kanna, Kagome faced off against Goshinki. He was easier since Kagome could block her mind. Next she faced off against Juromaru and Kagermoaru. The two were harder to beat but Kagome did what they did last time, poison the ground, sever the two and send them to hell. She made it half way up when she was again pulled into another fight.

She was on a cliff with the human faced tree beside her. Kagome turned to see Tokjin, the Sage eater, running at her in his rock form. Kagome used a miko version of the wind scar and removed only his rock shell. He shoved Kagome and himself off the side of the cliff. Kagome managed to cut off his head ass they fell and landed back in the tree. Kagome sighed and stood. She looked up and saw she was almost there. Picking up her feet, Kagome ran again knowing that this was too easy.

When she hit the next branch she felt a snake move near her she jumped up and saw Tsubaki's pet where she was standing moments before. She quickly killed the snake and faced Tsubaki. She put her sword away and grabbed her bow. Tsbaki sent another snake at her only to be reflected back at the dark miko. Kagome quickly shot an arrow at the miko while she screamed about her eye and put her bow away. Once again she jumped up the tree wondering what was next.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were guessing what could be next for the young miko to face. Once she got passed Kagura the first time, she joined in followed by Kanna. The teachers were surprised with all the demons they were naming off. Harry and Draco now knew why Kagome didn't like her past.

"Oh shit." Everyone looked at Inuyasha as his eyes widened.

"What? What's wrong?" asked Rin.

"I just remembered why these fights are so easy." Inuyasha paled. Sesshomaru watched as Kagome faced off against the giant human and realized what Inuyasha meant.

"Shit, I didn't think they would apply since their humans."

"Who are you talking about Sess?" Rin asked looking between the two brothers.

"The Band of Seven." They answered in union. Rin's eyes widened and her faced paled.

"Oh shit." Kagura nodded her head.

"I don't know if they will appear but if they do it's going to be one hard fight." The group nodded and turned back to the mirror and Kagome beat Tsubaki.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome sighed as she was again pulled into an image. She saw that she wasn't far from Kaede's village and cursed under her breath. She never noticed the arm that around her and lifted her into the air. She twisted around to see Muso hold her up like before. Kagome smirked as she put a lot of miko energy into her hand and released it, burning the flesh right off his body. As she landed she noticed that she beat Muso.

"Damn if I would've known that would work I would've do it before." Kagome looked at her watch and saw she had thirty minutes left. Sighing she jumped into the next branch. She quickly ridded the tree of the bat demon tribe and the panther tribe. As she hit the next branch she was pulled into a field and cursed loudly at the person waiting for her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ya another one done:) please review and tell me what ya think.


	12. Chapter 12

_Hey here's the second part and I don't own a thing except a really big pool in our yard *smiles* I couldn't leave you hanging long after the sweet reviews I got, you made my day after I read them. Thanks to all who reviewed, you gave me something to look forward to while my grandmother was in surgery, which went well. I may not be able to update again for a while because my brother will be coming home.  
_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_Last time:_

_As she hit the next branch she was pulled into a field and cursed loudly at the person waiting for her._

Jakotsu smiled at Kagome as the miko reached for her sword. Jakotsu unleashed his deadly chain sword and managed to hit Kagome in the leg. Kagome spent a lot of time blocking the sword than getting to hit him. She waited till she saw her opportunity to attack. Her arm where Heten hit her was reopened and Jakotsu laughed.

"Getting slow miko? When I'm done with that pretty dog will come and I will rip him to pieces." Kagome dogged another link of the sword.

"Hate to break it to ya but Inuyasha wont come." Kagome held her sword, which started to glow pink. She quickly moved the sword in the shape of a star then cut the middle of it. A huge pink light came out of the star and headed straight for Jakotsu. Jakotsu's eyes widened as the light absorbed him. When the light faded he was gone. Kagome smiled as she landed back in the tree. She took and minute to heal her cuts before moving on to the next member of the band of seven.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What the hell was that?" Kikyo asked as the light faded.

" `Star of Light' it magnifies her miko energy ten times before releasing onto the enemy. Kagome found it in a book done by a miko who lived about nine hundred years ago. The technique is hard on the body but with the right training it's nothing." Sesshomaru said remembering the day Kagome managed to do it the first time.

"Maybe she has a chance against the rest of the group but not Bankotsu." Inuyasha said watching as Kagome took down another member.

"There is something you don't know Inuyasha, Kagome can use the `Wind Scar'." Inuyasha stared at his brother before looking back at the miko in the mirror. Harry and Draco exchanged a worry glance as Kagome moved on.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome sighed as she faced Mukostsu, the poison master. She tried to stay out of the way of the gases but she couldn't doge them forever she knew that much.

"Stupid." She said hitting her forehead. She put she sword away and pulled out her wand. She smirked as she banished the gases and cleared the air. She then summoned the mask he wore before blowing up the jars. She covered her mouth with the mask and watched as Mukostsu breathed in the gases. She quickly served his head off and proceeded to run up to the next branch.

She quickly dealt with Ginkotsu, Suikotsu, and Reakotsu. She looked at her watch, fifteen minutes to go. Kagome noticed time seemed to slow down every time she entered another fight. She knew who was next the leader and hardest to beat, Bankotsu.

She almost made it to the top when she was yet again pulled into a fight. She faced Bankotsu and as he wielded Banryu across his shoulders.

"This is your last fight Kagome. Beat me and you make it to the top. Lose and you join Naraku. Or if you give up now I'm sure they'll let your friends live." Kagome just tightened her hand on her sword. "No, we'll you'll just have to beat me and if the mutt couldn't get me what makes you think you can?"

"Because the mutt wasn't a witch." Kagome charged at Bankotsu while dogging his sword. Bankotsu kept swinging his sword not allowing Kagome to get near him. Kagome tried another `Star of light' but Bankotsu broke through it only to wound Kagome in the arm. Kagome held her arm and tried to ease the pain as Bankotsu prepared for one of his lighting attacks. Kagome knew the last time she was hit with this attack she passed out. As the lighting came down Kagome threw up a shield to block the attack. She didn't expect Bankotsu to land right behind her.

As the lighting stopped Kagome lowered the shield only to be grabbed and her sword taken away. He threw it a good distance and held her close.

"You don't need that any more, or this…" He started to grab the Tetsusaiga but a barrier prevented him from touching it. "Damn, oh well this is where you die." He placed his sword against her throat. Kagome knew what she had to do but could she do it again? She closed her eyes as she felt the blade cut into her skin. She used a lot of energy to push him and the sword away from her and hold him in place for what she needed to do. As she held up her hand and went to recite the words Bankotsu broke from his bindings and charged at Kagome. With one option left she unsheathed the Tetsusaiga and held it in front of her.

The sword pulsed twice before changing into its true form and blocking the Banryu. Bankotsu stopped as he saw the sword change forms. His eyes widened as Kagome showed no problems holding the huge sword. He charged a few more times before staring at Kagome.

"So it's true, your different form most humans. What are you?" he asked. Kagome smirked.

"I'm the reincarnation of the Sacred Souls. I'm the last one and the most powerful, not fully human but not fully a demon nor a half-demon." Bankotsu looked at her and sighed. He closed his eyes and Kagome felt the image where they stood shake.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kikyo's eyes widened as Kagome explained what she was. Did that mean she was also one of the Sacred Souls since Kagome was her reincarnation? The image started to get hazy and then disappeared. The group complained because they couldn't see what was happening. Sesshomaru and Rin started to panic since anything could happen.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"They can't hear or see us right know. Kikyo doesn't plain to let you walk away you know that," Kagome nodded. "Well I'm going to tell you how to beat your next opponent. Your going to be facing Naraku like you did five hundred years ago the only difference is your doing it alone. Don't let him near you. He will make you watch the day your friends died again and again. Aim for his heart and use the `Wind Scar' as many time as you can. Also try and use that `Star of light' attack. And if you must use the killing curse."

"Why are you helping me?" Kagome asked.

"I have seen what would happen if Naraku and Voldemort were to get their hand on you. Everyone would die. After you win this fight and get you kit back you must bond with your soul-mates…"

"Mates?"

"Yes mates, since you not only have your own soul but that of the Sacred Souls you have two mates. And I'm sure you know who they are. You must bond by the end of the year. Other wise they will never come into their full power." Bankotsu explained. Kagome nodded as he finished.

"Now you must kill me. I'm going to let you because your going to need all your strength for your last fight." Kagome smiled at him.

"Thank you for your help but why are you just going to let me kill you without a fight?"

"Because you've grow stronger from the weak girl I tried to kill a long time ago. Plus you need your strength for Naraku. One more thing, don't tell the mutt about this." Kagome laughed and agreed. She walked up to Bankotsu and, closing her eyes, cut off his head.

Kagome found herself once again in the tree and looked up. Two branches left. She grabbed her sword and quickly jumped up only to be dragged into another image. She was standing in the field where the final battle took place. Kagome took a deep breath and walked forward. Soon Naraku appeared in front of her.

Kagome wasted no time in attacking Naraku. She ran into his barrier only to attack with a red Tetsusaiga. She dissolved the barrier and attacked with a `Wind Scar'. She followed up with a `Star of Light' and hit him attack after attack. She also did another `Shards of Blades' and created hundreds of smaller blades from a big one. When she stopped she let the dust clear to show Naraku had a few cuts on him but other than that was fine.

Naraku attacked with his tentacles and tried to catch Kagome off guard. Kagome kept using the `Wind Scar', `Shards of Blades' and `Star of light'. Soon Kagome was on one knee trying to catch her breath as the dust cleared again. This time Kagome managed to fully cut off one of his arms. `_Aim for his heart_' passed through her mind as Naraku created a new arm in place of his old one.

Kagome pulled out her bow and aimed for his heart. As she released the arrow it glowed not only pink but also green. The arrow hit Naraku in the chest and blew apart his body. Kagome smiled thinking it was over but Naraku laughed and pulled himself back together. Kagome cursed again and wondered what Bankotsu meant by his heart. She quickly looked around to see if she could find anything. Nothing. She turned back just in time to see three tentacles coming at her. She jumped out of the way just in time.

Naraku released more tentacles at the young miko who threw up a barrier to protect herself. Kagome looked around again for anything that stood out of the ordinary. Behind Naraku Kagome saw a small orb. She knew she would have to get closer but with Naraku's constant attack, she was trapped. She quickly looked at her watch and noticed that she only had three minutes left. Kagome had to think quick, the barrier couldn't take much more. She tried to remember any other attacks that could get her out of the bind she was in. Just as she thought of something the barrier broke.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Inuyasha was cursing up a storm as he watched Kagome fight Naraku. Everyone was shocked when Kagome did an all out assault on Naraku but nothing worked.

"There has to be something she can do." Said Ginny beside Hermione. The girls were worried for their friend who was putting up a good fight.

"There is something but…" Sesshomaru trailed off and Rin paled again.

"Sessy she can't it'll drain her." But Rin knew it was the only way. Kagome once managed to release a huge ball of miko energy at one time but it drained her for three days and it was a week before she could fight again.

"There is nothing else that could help her right now. I just hope she doesn't over do it."

"What are you talking about?" asked Harry worriedly.

"If Kagome is thinking along the same lines as I am you'll see."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome quickly released a huge amount of her miko energy at once, dissolving half of Naraku's body. Kagome quickly ran as fast as she could to the strange orb. Her body ached and now she was low on energy. As she reached the orb, a tentacle grabbed her ankle hoisting her into the air. Kagome quickly grabbed a dagger off her arm and threw it at the orb. The orb shattered and what was left was a heart with the dagger sticking out.

Kagome sighed as the image disappeared with one minute to spare. She made her way over to the sleeping kit and the cage opened. She lifted the kit into her arms and started to make her way down the tree. The branches moved back into place and the tree shrunk back down into a seed as Kagome reached the ground. Kagome looked at Kikyo and smirked.

"We had a deal, I beat your stupid tree in one hour. Now leave before I decide to test my limits and kill you. Today isn't your day to die yet, but soon it will be." Kagome turned and begin to walk away when someone stopped her.

"You can't walk away. We have orders-bring you. Now give up or come in pieces." Kagome turned to face the girl that spoke.

"You must be one of the seven sisters. Vera is dead and Rea and Riy ran. Be smart and leave before I decide to rid the world of one more idiot."

"Why you…" the started but was interrupted.

"Kia Naraku said to return. There is a change of plains. Lets go." The boy spoke. Kikyo just continued to stare at Kagome.

"Yes Kikyo, you were on of the Scared Souls but once you died the soul moved on to me. I'll let you keep that piece but I will get it back and you shall move on, Inuyasha or no Inuyasha." And with a smoke of mesa the group was gone. Kagome walked up to Sesshomaru, handed him Shippo and fainted.

The lesser demons moved in to attack once the trio left. Sesshomaru set Kagome and Shippo down and pulled out Tokijin. Rin used her bow, Kagura her fan and Kanna created a barrier around the students. Inuyasha grabbed the Tetsusaiga and ran in front of everyone. He quickly lifted the sword and created the `Wind Scar'. The demons were destroyed in seconds. He smirked and sheathed his sword before turning back toward Kagome.

Harry and Draco were holding the Kagome and the young kit was waking up. The kit looked around at the students standing there and then at Inuyasha. Once he saw Inuyasha the kit ran up to him and bit his ear.

"Ow you stupid brat what was that for?" Inuyasha yelled once he got Shippo off of him and hit him on the head.

"You hurt mama that's what. I saw what you did after I died, you big meanie." The kit looked around for said miko and saw her liying next to two boys. He quickly ran to Kagome and sat in her lap.

"Shippo, what do you remember?" Sesshomaru asked. Shippo turned toward them and smiled.

"Mama asked you to train her and you agreed, you found Kagura and Kanna, you mated with Rin, had five kids, and helped mama when she needed it."

Sesshomaru nodded and was about to ask another question when Kagome started to wake up. Kagome opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was her kit sitting in her lap. She smiled as she brought him into a hug.

"How's my kit?"

"Fine but Inuyasha hit me." Kagome glared at Inuyasha while asking if it were true.

"He started it by biting me. Stupid brat." Kagome stood with the help of Harry and Draco. Inuyasha recognized the look in her eyes and started to plead…well more like yelling at her. "Don't even think about bitch…."

"SIT sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit. If I told you once I've told you a thousand time, DON'T HIT MY SON." Kagome yelled before fainting again. Sesshomaru smiled before picking Kagome up.

"Lets get her inside before she gets sick." Shippo jumped on Harry's shoulder as they walked to Kagome's rooms. As they reached the portrait, Harry and Draco recited the password at the same time. As Sesshomaru laid Kagome down, Kirara `mewed' and rested next to Kagome.

"Let her rest and come get me once she wakes." The boys nodded and the rest of the group left. Shippo watched as the two boys changed for bed and climbed in next to Kagome. Shippo was unsure where to sleep, especially since these boys looked to be her mates. Harry smiled and moved away from Kagome to allow Shippo to sleep next to her as well. The kit was happy and cuddled between Harry and Kagome. Both older boys smiled the turned off the lights. Explications could wait till morning. Harry kissed Kagome on the forehead as well as the now sleeping kit before leaning over to kiss Draco. The blond smiled and the two went to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Awww fluff. Well hope you like it and thanks for the reviews I recived. Please review and tell me what ya think of this. The next few chapters will be longer. Well see ya next time. (Inu got sat *lol*)


	13. Chapter 13

Hey thanks for the reviews I got.

*Grins wickedly and places bid on copy right to Inuyasha and Harry Potter* You can find anything on ebay. *Starts dancing…freezes* lost the damn bid.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome sighed as she opened her eyes. She felt a body on one side of her and on the other was a smaller body. Turning her head she saw Shippo and Harry. Kagome smiled and started to sit up only to be pulled back down. She looked over to see sliver eyes staring back at her. He smiled and slowly got out of bed to let her up. She nodded her thanks and went to take a shower. Before she moved even a step she was pulled into a heart-warming kiss. As the blond pulled back she looked at him in question.

`_Don't scare us like that again please.'_ Kagome smiled and nodded as she headed to the shower, Draco to wake the others and get Sesshomaru. Kagome sighed as she removed the slaying outfit she wore and stepped into the shower. She sighed again as the water flowed over her body removing any stress she had for the moment. As she started to lather up some soap she heard a small knock at the door. Knowing it was Shippo she yelled for them to enter and she smiled as the young kit asked if he could join her. She smiled and let the kit join her.

`_Sure let the kid join you and not me._' Draco teased. Kagome could practically see Harry rolling his eyes.

`_Draco I'd love to let you in but see you have to get past my kit now and he's very protective of me.'_

`_What?'_ Kagome laughed and started to lather Shippo's hair with mango shampoo. She rinsed the shampoo out of his hair and started on her hair. As they finished the shower Kagome wrapped a towel around her and stepped into the bedroom to find Harry and Draco sitting on her bed. Kagome blushed and threw them out of her room so she could dress. Shippo wore his usual outfit while Kagome wore black baggy pants with a sliver snake going up her left leg, a sliver shirt that ended right above her bellybutton. The sleeves clung to her arms and stopped at her wrists. Shippo watched as his mama dressed and knew Kagome was much happier here than in the past.

Kagome placed a necklace on Shippo and then put on her dragon hide boots and motioned for Shippo to jump on her shoulder. The necklace would allow the kit to speak and understand English. As she started to leave she stopped and grabbed the boxes with the gifts in them. She put them in her pocket before heading downing to breakfast. Harry and Draco were waiting in her common room along with Sesshomaru. The youkai handed her an envelope and Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"I was told to give you that. And about yesterday with the tree, are you okay you did over use your power a bit."

"Don't worry about it Sess, I'm fine. I just wish that the rest of the gang was here to help ya know" He nodded and the group headed to the Great Hall. On the way they ran into Pansy and Blaise. They asked if they could talk to them in private and led them to an abandoned classroom.

"First we don't want to be Death Eaters," Pansy said shocking Harry. "We've seen what it's like without a Dark Lord and what I'm trying to say is Harry, you have the Slytherin house behind you. We talked about it last night as a whole after that tree thing and we want to join you when the time comes. We didn't like how they used hat young kid against Kagome and I knew several of us felt a bit guilty that our fathers did this sort of thing all the time. I know for a fact if that was my child I would be on a killing rage to them back." Blaise nodded and Harry smiled.

"Great. It's nice to know that you're on our side. I suppose I could start the D.A. up again…" Harry started but was cut off.

"How about I ask uncle if I can teach fourth years and above with your guises help so we can be prepared for any fights against snake-face." Kagome smiled as they all nodded. "Great now how about we hit the Great Hall and get some food before they send a search party for us."

Everyone laughed and the group headed out. On the way Pansy shocked the trio again by saying that Draco had the houses back with his relationship with Harry. Draco shocked the two Slytherins by saying it wasn't just with Harry but with Kagome as well. As they reached the hall, everyone quieted as they all waked in and parted ways. Draco looked up at the head table and noticed Lupin was missing.

`_I'm teaching his class today. I've already talked about what lesion he wants me to teach which class. Don't worry today will be fun'_ Kagome thought.

`_So professor, what are we learning today?'_ Harry asked, watching as Shippo started to eat some pancakes. The young kit put a lot of syrup and put a large fork full into his mouth. The table started laughing as Shippo almost got covered in the stuff.

"Eat smaller portions." Kagome laughed as she wiped up the mess.

"Hai mama." Kagome smiled as her kit stared eating smaller portions. Kagome smiled and petted Shippo's head before starting in on her own food.

`_You never answered my question.'_ Harry said.

`_You'll find out in class guys.'_ The boys started whining and Kagome just smiled and shook her head. She reached in her pocket and pulled out the boxes. She handed three of the boxes to Hermione, Ron, and Ginny. Both girls looked at her but Kagome just smiled. Hermione was the first to open hers. She gasped at the bracelet as the other two opened theirs.

"Friends for life?" she asked. The three nodded and put the bracelets on. Kagome then handed Harry and Draco a small box each. They looked at the box in front of them before opening them. Harry pulled out a simple silver band with the words `_To love'_ Harry looked over at Draco and noticed his said `_To hold'_. He then looked at Kagome's hand and found a third ring with the words `_To cherish'_.

"What do they say?" Asked Ron who saw Harry's ring. Kagome blushed before answering.

"To love, To hold, To cherish. Harry has love, Draco hold, and I have cherish. There written in Parsletongue."

"You can read Parsletongue?" Harry asked.

"Ya a gift I got from Sal when I saw him. Don't tell anyone because technically it's not possible to receive gifts from the founders. Both boys smiled and put the rings on.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The sixth year Gryffindors and Slytherins filed in and sat in their seats as Kagome watched from Remus's desk. Shippo was sitting on the desk with a sucker in his mouth and some sweets next to him. Kagome watched as the Slytherins sat on one side and the Gryffindors on the other. Once the bell rang Kagome got the attention of the class and stood.

"Now today, since Professor Lupin is ill, I'll be teaching you again. We're going to start on the `_Patronus_' charm. Now can anyone tell me what a `_Patronus'_ is used for?" Several hands were raised as Kagome started to walk around. "Miss Parkinson."

"The `_Patronus'_ charm is used to drive dementors away. To create the charm you need to think of a happy memory and say the incantation."

"Good, ten points to Slytherin. Now I'm sure most of you can create the charm but for those who don't, it's really very simple. As Mrs. Parkinson stated, all you need to do is pick a happy memory. Now the memory needs to be strong, not like how happy some people feel when watching the sunset after a long day or getting a good grade on an impossibly hard assignment." Some of the students laughed. "The memory alone is not enough, so you need the incantation `_Expecto patroum'_ repeat."

"_Expecto patroum"_

"Good. Now I want you to think of a happy memory, make sure it's a strong one." She gave the class a minute to think. "I want someone to demonstrate the `_Patronus'_…Mr. Zabini"

Blaise walked up to the front of the class and turned to face the wall. He closed his eyes and then said in a calm voice "_Expecto patroum"_ A large sliver crow came out of his wand, flew around the room once and landed on Kagome's shoulder. Kagome smiled and petted it before it disappeared.

"Good, fifteen points to Slytherin, anyone else? Miss Granger." Hermione smiled and did the same thing Blaise did. Out of her wand came a sliver otter. Kagome smiled and gave her fifteen points. She had everyone come up and try it a few times if they couldn't get it. Soon everyone in the class was able to produce a Patronus. Kagome looked at her watch and sighed.

"Well," she said sitting on Remus's desk. "We have about twenty minutes left so does anyone have any questions? Miss Parkinson."

"I was wondering what you Patronus in professor." Kagome nodded.

"My Patronus in a Inu-youkai in their demotic form. It's quite large and I don't know if it would fit in the classroom. The reason mine is huge is because, like Harry, I also have a bad reaction to the dementors, which is probably worse now." Kagome stared off into space for a moment before sighing. Suddenly half of the class gasped as a ghost appeared. Kagome smiled and greeted the ghost.

"Ro it's been awhile." The ghost smiled and settled down on the desk next to her.

"How have you been Kagome?"

"Okay I guess. I mean a good as I can be for what's happened to me." Rowena nodded and looked at the class.

"Helga said nothing about you teaching a class…" Kagome looked at the students as she answered.

"Ya, I'm taking over for another teacher who sick today. Can you tell me where I could find Sal?"

"Have you tried the `Chamber of Secrets'?" Kagome's eyes widened.

"No I haven't. I'll try as soon I get the chance…" Kagome was cut off and the bell rang. "I need a three foot essay on the Patronus and how effective it can be." The class groaned and left for their next class. Kagome smiled as the first years filed in.

"I'll talk later when you have the chance. It's good to see you again Kagome." Kagome smiled as Rowena left. Kagome sighed and faced the class. "Okay I need you to open your books to page 152…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome sighed as she sat in the middle of the Great Hall, everyone in class and herself having a free hour. Her eyes were closed in concentration as she let her power flow around her. She slowly let her power flow around the room before drawing it back in. She repeated the process a few times before standing up. She waved her hand and moved the tables to the side of the room. She then placed a silencing charm on the room before letting some music flow throughout the hall.

**She can't hide no matter how hard she tries  
Her secret disguised behind the lies  
And at night she cries away her pride**

Kagome slow got into her first fighting stance. She knew she shouldn't practice right after what happened last night but Kagome couldn't help but feel weak. She threw a few punches and kicks before getting back into the first stance.

**  
With eyes shut tight staring at her inside  
All her friends know why she can't sleep at night  
All her family asking if she's alright**

Kagome created her swords and a couple hundred dummies. The dummies stood there for a minute before charging at the miko.

**  
All she wants to do is get rid of this hell  
Well all she's got to do is stop kidding herself**

Kagome dogged left and right, swing her swords as she moved, cutting off heads and arms as she moved.

**  
She can only fool herself for so long**

**She can only fool herself for so long**

**She can only fool herself for so long  
I'm too weak to face me**

**No matter how many dummies she cut down two more took it's place. Kagome slowly strengthen the power of the dummies and gave them faster agility.**

**I never know just why you run so far away, far away from me  
I never know just why you run so far away, far away from me**

Left, right, duck, roll, left, left, right, jump, duck, roll, up, left. Kagome continued to cut down the dummies and soon gave some of them swords. Right, block, duck, roll, right, left, right, right, up, block, behind, jump, down, left.

**  
When it comes to how to live his life he can't be told  
Says he's got it all under control  
Thinks he knows it's not a problem he's stuck with  
But in reality it'd be a problem to just quit**

Kagome never saw the potions professor watching her as she practiced. He watched as she dogged swords, fought harder, and even timed her swings to the beats of the music. He watched as she preformed this dance as if she was meant to do it all along. Sweat dripped off her forehead and arms but she never stopped once.

**  
An addict and he can't hold the reins  
The pain is worse cause his friends have it the same  
Tries to slow down the problem he's got  
But can't get off the carousel until he makes it stop**

As Kagome fought she thought back to the time when she was with her friends, a time when she was weak, a time when she was wanted and needed. She then thought about the promise she made Sesshomaru, train as hard as she could without complaining. Kagome registered a sword swipe along her arm and cut her but she didn't stop.

**  
He can only fool himself for so long**

**He can only fool himself for so long**

**He can only fool himself for so long  
I'm too weak to face me**

Severus was shocked as the dummies charged at Kagome with something akin to anger and revenge. He watched the dummies as they raised their swords and tried to kill the miko but failed each time. He wondered what truly happened to his goddaughter in her trips to the past. He flinched as a sword made another cut into her arm but noticed that she didn't seem to noticed.****

I never know just why you run so far away, far away from me  
I never know just why you run so far away, far away from me

Kagome was panting now as more and more dummies charged at her. She started using miko power but kept in under half of her normal use. Her swords started to glow a bright pink and instead of taking out two or three, she was now killing about five or six dummies. Right, left, left, duck, roll, right, block, left, behind, jump, down, roll, right, block. Kagome was so focused in her memories of the past the dummies started looking like the demons she once faced.****

Fly with me under the wings I gave you,  
Try to be closer to me and I'll save you

**Try to be closer to me and I'll save you**

Kagome was thrown back into a wall by a dummy Heten. Kagome quickly ducked as two swords were aimed at her chest. She continued slicing her way through the mass of dummies as memories flooded her mind. Kagome saw a glimpse of black near the doors and knew someone was watching. She started to falter a bit and had a few cuts added to her collection. Her eyes started to glow a light pink as the light on her swords increased

**  
I never know just why you run so far away, far away from me  
I never know just why you run so far away, far away from me**

**I never know just why you run so far away, far away from me  
I never know just why you run so far away, far away from me**

She crossed the swords at the hilts as the light increased again. She then dragged the two swords against one another as a giant ball of raw miko energy appeared. As the swords reached the tips she let the ball of energy release and a giant line appeared killing the dummies as it touched them. Soon there were none left and Kagome sighed. That's what she need, a good fight. She heard clapping and looked up to see Severus walking to her. Kagome managed to smile as she sat against one of the walls.

"Impressive Kagome. Where did you learn to fight like that?" He asked, standing in front of her.

"In the past, when I asked Sess to train me. Only he doesn't like it when I do something like that, with all the dummies and stuff." Severus nodded and sat next to her. They were quite for a minute, neither wanting to break the silence. Severus looked at the hall remembering the dummies charging at Kagome.

"I was perfectly safe."

"What?"

"I said I was perfectly safe. I've done this loads of time, it's how I get stronger. I need to at least practice with my miko powers once a month or I could overload and cause a huge explosion. To prevent that I use the dummies until I ware myself out." Severus nodded and gave Kagome a one-arm hug.

"I just worry about you, ya know." Kagome nodded.

"Well seeing how Remus doesn't have anymore classes today, I think I'll go take a nap." Kagome stood and waved her hand, putting the tables back in place. She gave Severus another hug before heading to bed.

_Kagome was walking down a long narrow hallway. On the wall were writing some lectures, some spells. As the hallway started to open Kagome saw four piles of sand one green, one red, one blue, and one yellow. As Kagome got closer to the sand, a voice spoke its voice booming across the huge hall and shaking the piles of sand._

"_We hold time but can't tell it. Holding numbers in a glass jar. We work two ways but only use on side. Standing tall for all to see. With ruby's, emeralds, topaz's, and opal's; we hold information and hold it like time."_

_Kagome was confused and went to touch one of the sand piles when she noticed they weren't sand but jewels. The jewels started to disappear and only left one of each with an animal; a snake, a griffin, a raven, and a badger. The animals grabbed the jewels and ran._

Kagome sat up in her bed. What could these dreams mean? As she went to get out of bed, Harry and Draco walked in. Harry was carrying a tray of food and set it next to her.

"You missed dinner so we thought we'd bring you some food." Kagome smiled and thanked them. The rest of the night they spent trying to figure out what her dream meant.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hey another chapter down. Please review and tell me what you think. *smiles* 24 mores days till my birthday yay *starts dancing again*

Shiori hana lover of hiei- the bond will be a mixture of both marking each other and sex.

Natsumi Tsuchi-Ookami- yes there will be a lemon but when…I wont tell *grins*

Can anyone figure out where the Shikon is hidden? I've given you two clues so far. Tell if you Kagome and I'll tell you if your right or wrong. Have fun.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey another chapter. Well wont waste time. Sorry but I noticed sometimes when I post it gets screwed up. Don't own a thing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Voldemort smirked as Wormtail completed the tailing of their last raid. They had her. Voldemort motioned for Lucius and Bellatrix to bring him the young woman. The two held an arm each and dragged the woman into a kneeling position in front of Voldemort. The woman looked up and gasped as she saw who was sitting in front of her.

"How…?"

"How is it possible for me to be alive? Well my dear that is very simple, with my soul still in this world I simply preformed a ritual to restore my body." The woman shook her head, as if to say it shouldn't be possible, while Voldemort laughed.

"What could you want with me, my husband is dead, I refuse to serve you…" The woman said.

"Your daughter was promised to me. I believe it's time I had an heir." The woman's eyes grew lager and started shaking her head again.

"She wont follow you. She's had enough happen to her…just leave her alone."

"I can't do that. She was promised to me and I will have her. You're the missing key I need to get her to join me." Voldemort smiled as the woman sighed in defeat.

"Please leave her alone." The woman begged but to no avail. Suddenly two figures walked out of the shadows and walked up to Voldemort. The woman watched as these two women kneeled to him. One was dressed in a purple skirt with two three inch strips of cloth in front and behind her, her purple top ended right above her bellybutton. She had long purple hair that ended just above her waist. The girl next to her word a yellow outfit in the same design. She had short blond hair that was spiked. Both had on no shoes and two anklets, one on each ankle. Before anyone spoke, another figure walked into the room followed closely by someone who resembled Kagome.

"Talk" The man said.

"Apparently Kagome has gotten close to a few Slytherins. I've seen her walk around with Draco Malfoy. But they were not alone. Harry Potter was with them. Sesshomaru, Rin, Kagura and Kanna have been seen with her as well…" The one in purple spoke.

"…She also went to Hogsmeade with a few Gryffindors-two redheads and a brown haired girl-as well as Rin. She spends most of her time in doors, with her friends and few family members there. We also saw she how she fought off the demons in the tree. Afterwards she fainted but was able to gain consciousness long enough to sit the mutt…" The one in yellow stated.

"…Today she had a huge practice session with about three hundred dummies. She made it so the dummies revived in twos, had swords and even started taking the form of past demons she fought. Afterwards she went to rest." The women finished up.

"Good. Now the traitors must be dealt with. Hava…" The girl in yellow looked up. "I want you to make sure Kanna can't have anymore children, kill her mate." The woman nodded and left. "Karra find out if Kagura has had any children or even a mate." The other woman nodded and she too left. He then turned his attention to the young woman on the floor. "Who is this?"

"Naraku I want you to meet Korari, she a special guest of mine." Korari gasped at the name Naraku.

"Y-you…can't be…I was told Naraku was dead." Korari said shaking.

"How would a simply human know who I am?" Voldemort smirked again.

"Korari is Kagome's mother." Naraku smiled.

"Interesting."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome sighed as she looked in the mirror. Her talk with Midoriko last night proved to be informational. She had learned a lot about their bond and why they were connected. Currently she was getting dressed for a long day in the library.

She had on a pair of baggy black and red pants, a sliver top that ended above her bellybutton, her hair was pulled into a ponytail, and she wore her ring. Kagome smiled as she fingered the ring again for the fifth time. She grabbed about ten of her scrolls, shrinking them and put them in her pocket. She also shrunk four books on or about demons and also put them in her pocket. Nodding, she put on her dragon hide boots before picking up Shippo and walking down to the Great Hall. She walked in and sat down in between Harry and Draco, a common site now. She kissed both of their cheeks before starting in on her food. Shippo jumped off her shoulder and sat next to her plate, grabbing a few pancakes to eat.

`_Something wrong love?'_ Harry asked.

`_I just feel as if something's gonna happen.'_ Draco squeezed her hand before eating again.

`_Why? And have you or anyone else figured out why we can talk to one another? I noticed it's almost December and we haven't heard anything about it.'_ Draco asked.

`_Well as for why we can talk in our minds is because were soul mates. I asked Midoriko about it, don't ask long story. Anyway she told me that sometimes a miko needs to be able to contact their mate with their minds but can only achieve this if their strong enough. I then asked her about wizards. She told me that if two wizards or witches are strong enough, when they're younger, they create a bond that remains dormant until their sixteenth birthday. You two knew each other when you were eleven so that's when your bond started. I was thrown in because you're my soul mates so we needed a mind link. Midoriko also told me that the reason it was never written down was because if people knew than all they had to do was get the mate and use them as bait. As for why I feel like something is going to happen…I don't know I just do.'_

It was then that the owl post arrived and Kagome saw her brother's owl, Koh, coming toward her. She took the package with a smile and offered a piece of bacon to Koh. She opened the package and inside was a simple sliver band. She went to pick up the bracelet when she felt a tug at her navel. She had enough time to yell "PORTKEY" before she was swept away.

She felt a hard floor underneath her then two sets of hands pull her arms behind her and pulled her into a kneeling position. She tried to fight them but whoever it was quite strong. Kagome stopped fighting and waited tell she found a way out. Her head was forced up and she noticed a full-fledge Death Eater meeting was taking place. Here breath stopped when she saw Kikyo standing, not to far from her. She looked at the person next to Kikyo and started growing.

"Naraku."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"PORTKEY" Kagome's yell rang out through the hall as she disappeared. Harry and Draco tried to grebe her but were too late. People started to panic and others stood shocked. Even Hogwarts wasn't safe. Sesshomaru quickly stood and turned to Kanna.

"Kanna…" The young demon nodded and ran to one of the walls. She placed both hands on it and closed her eyes in consecration. Soon an image began to appear that turned into Kagome growling at some one. Everyone turned to the image and watched.

"_Naraku" Kagome started fighting harder to get to the man. "I'll kill you, you son of bitch. Coward fight me you basterd let me rip you goddamned throat open." She lunged at the man but was held back._

Several students gasped at how Kagome spoke. What happened to the kind Kagome everyone was used to seeing? Suddenly a growling sound filled the hall as the two inu-youkai's stared at the image. Rin stared in shock while Kagura and Kanna had their fists curled at their sides.

"Damn, how did he survive with those injuries he had?" Inuyasha asked as they watched Kagome tried to get to Naraku.

"_Crucio" The demons holding Kagome released her as her body jerked under the curse. She refused to scream and after a minute the curse was lifted and the bracelet placed on her wrist. She was held up and forced to watched as Voldemort walked into the room. "Now, now is that any way to behave. I know your were treated better."_

"_If you think I'm going to bow to you and let you control me than you got another think coming…and let me so I can kill that son of a bitch for what he did. I'll use his head as decoration on my wall at home, spill his blood across the grounds of our shrine…"_

They watched as Kagome got crucioed again. Harry was surprised that she didn't scream out. When they were done Kagome was, once again, pulled into a kneeling position. Voldemort then motioned someone forward, whispered in his ear, and sent him off. A couple of minutes later two men brought forward a young mother.

"MOM" Sota yelled as his mother was forced into a kneeling position across from Kagome.

"He's playing dirty that Voldemort." Kagura said, holding a fan that she opened and closed.

_Kagome's eyes widened as her mother was brought in. she started fighting again but to no avail. The demons forced her to settle down and even tightened the hold on her arms by pulling them up higher toward her shoulders._

"_Now Kagome we can do this the easy way or the hard way. You see you were promised to me and intend to have that promise for filled. I want an heir."_

_Her eyes widened again, looking between Voldemort and her mother. "And what does my mother have to do with this?"_

"_Will you join me and become mine?"_

"_Never, the day I join you will be the day I stop being a miko." Voldemort smiled._

"_Very well, Wormtail, Bellatrix she all yours." Kagome wondered what he could mean when suddenly the two Death Eaters started throwing hexes, curses, and anything else not life treating. Kagome fought to get to her mother but nothing worked as the two held her back._

"_Stop, stop it she can't take this please stop. Stop." Voldemort looked at Kagome with a smirk. Kagome's eyes were wide, tears building up._

"_Will you become mine?" He asked even as the Death Eaters continued. Kagome looked at her mother as the blood out of several of her cuts. She saw the pleading look in her eyes that wanted the pain to stop but didn't want her daughter to live with this man._

"_Make them stop…and…and I'm yours." She hung her head as Voldemort smiled._

"NO" Harry and Draco yelled as Kagome agreed. "How could she…?" Harry went to ask but what was interrupted.

"Same old Kagome," Everyone looked at Inuyasha. "She hasn't changed one god damn bit. Always thinking of others even if it killed herself…" a slap was heard as Rin's hand made contact with his face.

"Shut up. Just shut up. You have no idea what happened to Kagome after you died." Tears were poring down her face. "Kagome sacrificed so much to kill Naraku for you, she gave up her life here for you, she even almost gave up her family for you. But what did you do, go to hell with the parting word of "Why have a copy when I could have the original." Do you realize that killed Kagome inside." Rin turned to the image as the Death Eaters lead Kagome's mother away.

"Rin's right Inuyasha. Kagome wanted so much to die after that fight, she tried suicide but then thought of the life you all fought for. That was the only reason Kagome continued to live. To live the lives you, Sango, Miroku, Koga, Ayame, and Shippo were supposed to live." Sesshomaru finished for Rin as his mate tried not to cry. A yell made everyone look at the image again_._

"_What have you done?" Kagome was now standing, looking at her hands in horror. She bent her fingers, held her hands up palms away and tried to use her miko powers, nothing. She stared at Voldemort in shock._

"_I can't very well have you killing off my Death Eaters behind my back, so I blocked your powers." Kagome's eyes widened. She turned to Naraku, who she knew help with the blocking of her powers. When she knew no one would grab her, she lunged at Naraku only to be thrown back into a wall by a barrier. Without thinking Kagome lunged at Naraku again, trying to push her way through the barrier._

_Voldemort and Kikyo grabbed Kagome, forcing her away from the half-demon. Kagome tried to fight but soon felt an electrical shock go through her body. She soon stopped, exhausted, and slumped against Voldemort's chest. Soon sleep crept up on her and Kagome passed out._

_Voldemort smirked and picked Kagome up, dismissed the Death Eaters, and carried Kagome to their room. He laid her down on the king size bed, covered her up and left to do more work._

The group watched as Voldemort put Kagome to bed before leaving. Harry wondered why Kagome reacted like that but Draco was the one to ask out loud, no one knew the answer. Harry turned to Sesshomaru. "What now?"

"Now, we have to find Kagome or find a way in…" but he was interrupted.

"I know a way in but it wont be easy." Everyone turned to Severus. Harry smiled at the man. Severus was their spy. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Now all we need to do is…" Kanna cried out, grabbing her chest. She put her hands back on the wall, the image changed and the hall held its breath. There was a man, and six kids all cut up, blood running everywhere, parts separated. Sesshomaru noticed a lone woman standing near the damage.

"_Well looks like I'm done…" suddenly a woman appeared next to her. She surveyed the damage and smiled._

"_You certainty did a number on them Hava." The woman said._

"_Yes but my orders were to make sure she couldn't have any more children. I can't help it if her children got in the way. How about you, anything on Kagura, Karra?" The woman scowled._

"_No, I can't find anything on her. I don't think she even had children or even mated." Karra said._

"_Well let's get back to Naraku before that miko does anymore damage." Karra nodded and the two disappeared._

Sesshomaru turned to Harry and Draco.

"_Can either of you reach her."_

_`Kagome can hear me?'_ Harry asked.

_`Kagome…Kagome wake up.'_ Draco sighed.

_`If we can't reach her then…'_

_`She must be blocked.'_ Harry sighed.

"She's blocked, we can't get through." Sesshomaru sighed and looked back to the wall as Kanna turned it back to Kagome. Kagome was now awake and pulling out some scrolls and four books, all which resized when she pulled them out. She opened one of the scrolls and two of the books. She started reading and occasionally flipping a page in a book.

"…_Found it `The Shikon No Tama is a powerful jewel. Its last owner was a powerful miko who traveled with a hanyou, a kisten, a monk, a demon slayer, and a neko. The jewel was shattered and collected at the loss of all the members but the miko. The jewel was last seen in 1496…' damn that was when I left the jewel." Kagome sighed. She opened another scroll and started on it._

_She soon heard a knock at the door. She glanced at it but continued to read the scroll. The door opened and Voldemort walked in. he saw the books and scrolls and scowled._

"_Where did you get all this?" Kagome looked up from her scroll._

"_They were in my pocket when you kidnapped me. I was going to spend the day in library but you had other plans. Now if you don't mind, I got work to do and something to find…"_

"_Your going to attend lunch with me now." Kagome sighed._

"_I'm not getting out of this am I?" with a shake of his head, Kagome sighed and stood up._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

Well another chapter down. Thanks for the reviews they really made my day. g2g watching Yours, Mine, and Ours.


	15. Chapter 15

_Hey I'm back, sorry for the wait._

_Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha or Harry Potter, Inuyasha would be with Kagome and Harry would be in Slytherin. Since their not I don't own anything…except the clothes on my back._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_Last time:_

"_Your going to attend lunch with me now." Kagome sighed._

"_I'm not getting out of this am I?" with a shake of his head, Kagome sighed and stood up._

_This time:_

Kagome sighed as she followed him through the hall to the dinning room. When they entered Kagome saw Kikyo, Lucius, and Bellatrix already sitting. Kagome was forced into the seat beside to Bellatrix, across from Lucius, and next to Voldemort. Kagome waited as the house elves brought out the food. Everyone started eating but Kagome. Voldemort was the first to notice.

"Why don't you eat, you must be hungry after that little display earlier." He said while filling her plate with food. Kagome just sat there, staring. "It isn't poisoned or anything." She gave him a skeptical look before deciding to eat. Kagome let her mind wander while she ate, ignoring the talk around her.

~Flash Back~

Kagome sighed as Sesshomaru gave her the day off from her training to teach Rin some. Currently she was sitting in a field of flowers with Rin, teaching the young girl about herbs and their healing proprieties. Off in the distance, Sesshomaru watched the miko as she taught his ward. He slowly approached the two and sat beside Rin.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Kagome-sama taught Rin about healing plants. Now Rin can heal your wounds." The young smiled as she gave the inu-youkai a hug. Sesshomaru hugged her back and asked to be alone with Kagome. Once Rin was out of earshot, he turned to Kagome.

"You should return to your own time soon Kagome. I'm sure your family misses you, it's been three months." Kagome nodded, not turning away from the field.

"Yes I should but I must do something first."

"What is that?"

"I must hide the jewel here somewhere where no one will find it. It's too dangerous to take it with me because it could single all the youkai in the area what I have." Sesshomaru nodded. That did make since. "I will take Kirara with me tomorrow and head to where I'm going. That will take about a day then I will go home." She said, still looking at the field. She looked at Sesshomaru and he could see how deeply depression had hit her.

"Do you need help?" Kagome shook her head.

"No but I will miss you, and Rin…like I miss them." They were quite after that, watching the wind blow the flowers back and forth. Neither talked but just sat there thinking about the past.

~End Flashback~

Kagome sighed as she stared into her food. Voldemort and Lucius saw she had a far off look to her face. This annoyed Voldemort and tapped her on the shoulder. Kagome jumped and went to reach for one of her daggers but then remembered she didn't have any. She slowly relaxed as best as she could.

"You seemed to like staring rather than eating." He said as Kagome looked back at her food.

"Just thinking of the past." She muttered. She felt the guiltiness about what happen creep up on her and sighed. "May I be excused?"

Voldemort thought about it for a minute and replied "no".

"Well why the hell not?" Kagome asked pissed.

"Because I said so." Kagome was about to say `sit' but stopped. She looked at her plate and mumbled something. "What was that?" Voldemort asked amused.

"I said I wish I re-shattered the jewel." Kagome said still looking at her plate. "Then I wouldn't be here, I could still be where I really fit in."

"You don't belong there." Kagome looked up at Kikyo who spoke for the first time. "You don't belong just as I don't belong."

"There's a lot you don't understand Kikyo. You may have had someone your entire life up till you died but I didn't. My mom tried but Sota was needed first. My father was cruel and mean up till his death and grandfather cared about the shrine more. I know they meant well but in the end I was alone even with my friends I felt out of place." She looked up at the dead miko. "When I freed Inuyasha I thought for the first time someone really needed and wanted me but I was wrong."

Kagome laid her head down and tried to shut the images out of her mind, images of the past. Of her friends. She felt a hand on her shoulder and quickly reacted. She pushed the hand away, grabbed the wrist, and went to hit the owners face when she was stopped. In front of her now stood Voldemort, her hand inches from his face. She sighed and released him. She relaxed in her chair, laid her head back down and closed her eyes. Kagome tried to reach Harry and Draco but knew it was futile she was blocked.

Kagome opened her eyes and looked toward Kikyo but only saw Inuyasha and how he treated her. Kagome stood and walked out of the room, closely followed by the others. She kept walking until she came to the library, and walked up to one of the windows that had a window seat. She sat on the ledge, pulled her knees up to her chest and crossed her arms. Ignoring everyone Voldemort watched as Kagome just sat there staring out the window, seeing something only she could see.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dumbledore told the students to return to their dorms but the sixth and seventh year Gryffindors and Slytherins refused. They were sitting at the Gryffindor table watching Kagome now argued with Voldemort. Inuyasha was leaning against the back wall watching the young miko. Rin was comforting Kanna over the loss of her three kids and their friends as well as her mate. Sesshomaru, Kagura, Severus, and Dumbledore were planning the rescues mission for Kagome. Sota, who had refused to return to his dorm, sat with Harry and Draco.

Sesshomaru and Severus had devised a plan to get Kagome out. Severus would appearate in with Sesshomaru then leave. Sesshomaru would find Kagome and then using his speed return to the meeting room, the only room that allowed appearating. Severus would then appearate them back to Hogwarts. The only problem was they had to get around Death Eaters and it would them give away his position as a spy.

They decided they would act at midnight until Severus felt the mark on his arm burn. He looked at the headmaster before quickly walking away. Dumbledore explained to the ex-shard hunters that he was summoned and for them to watch the meeting.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome was forced to sit beside Voldemort's chair on a pillow like a pet. She said nothing as she sat and the Death Eaters filled in. She noticed Severus was there and wondered if they had found a way to get her out yet. She noticed Kikyo and Naraku walk in and stand behind Voldemort's chair. The first hour was spent collecting information. Kagome guessed that their last meeting was just about getting her. She listened to the reports of a few raids and information from the ministry. She was forced to watch Voldemort _curio_ his Death Eaters for failing in there missions. As the fifth _curio_ was taking place Kagome felt a build up of power headed their way. She knew they were coming.

She knew it was about time they arrived. Demons-strong and weak-were coming to gain her power and to kill her. She knew they felt her powers weaken and wondered how long it would take for them to arrive. Kagome was pulled out of her thoughts be Voldemort who started talking about taking over Hogwarts and killing Dumbledore. Despite her instincts, telling her to defend her uncle, Kagome kept her mouth shut until only the inner circle remained.

"If you hurt my uncle, you will find out just why I'm the guardian of the Shikon." Kagome threatened.

"What is this `Shikon' I hear so much about?" asked Lucius. Kagome turned to him but didn't answer.

"The Shikon is a powerful jewel," Kikyo answered. Kagome glared at the dead miko as she continued. "It will increase a demons power and give demonic powers to a human."

"You don't know when to keep your mouth shut do you slut." Kagome stated. Voldemort walked up to Kagome and backhanded her.

"You will learn to remain quite unless spoken to." Kagome held her face, glaring at Voldemort. She could feel her powers trying to break the bonds on her and defend her but knew it was useless.

"And you will learn never to hit me. The only reason your still in one piece is because to the bounds…" She didn't get to finish her statement when the manor shook. Kagome knew what was happening. She got up and ran out of the room, closely followed by everyone else. She ran to the front door and opened it. There, outside a barrier, was over a hundred demons. She heard someone gasp and someone else what was going on. "I knew they would come."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I'm soooo sorry for the late update but I've been stuck on this chapter and then my mother wanted to go to Chicago for a day. The next chapter will be out by this weekend (I already know what I want to write) So sorry again for the long wait and I should be back on track. Thanks for the reviews, wow 20 from a hundred : ) See ya later.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey sorry the last chapter was soooo short but I got stuck and couldn't think of anything. Well here's chapter 16

Disclaimer: I owe nothing but the idea…along with many other ideas floating around in my head ; )

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What so you mean you knew they would come?" Voldemort asked pulling Kagome away from the door and into his chest as the youkai tried to get in the manor. Kagome tried to pull away but he refused to let go.

"Since you put that block on my powers, every youkai for about fifty miles knows my powers are gone. So they're going to use this and try to kill me. Any more questions?" She said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They were watching the meeting for anything important. Rin was nervous about how Kagome was acting, she saw the signs early enough…Kagome was withdrawing again. She pointed this out to Sesshomaru who nodded. Rin looked at Harry and Draco and sighed.

"How much of her past did Kagome tell you?" The group looked at the young miko in confusion.

"She told us of her trips and what happened with Inuyasha…" Hermione answered.

"Not enough then. If you look at Kagome now you would think she was just being quite in a situation like this but…she's withdrawing again." Sota gasped.

"You mean like before…" The boy whispered unsure.

"Yes and no." Sesshomaru answered this time. "Kagome has been hiding something from everyone that only Rin and I know. It started before Naraku `died'. It was around the time I traveled with the group for two weeks. I noticed Kagome wouldn't talk much unless it was with Rin, Shippo, or Sango. I saw the way she flinched away from Inuyasha and how she made sure she was never alone."

"I was just a kid at the time but I too noticed this. It reminded me of my time at the village I used to live at before I was killed by wolves. During the day, Kagome would walk back behind the rest of us with Sango. They would talk in whispers and would look at Inuyasha with something akin to sorrow."

Inuyasha, who had been listening the whole time, looked at Rin as she and Sesshomaru explained what was happening to Kagome. What had happen to his fiery angle? He walked over to the table where everyone was sitting when they heard Kagome gasp and run from the room she was in. They saw the youkai and heard what Kagome said. Sesshomaru knew the call to fight would be too great for her to resist. That is when he would go to rescue her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome looked at the situation. On one side of the barrier was about a hundred youkai ready to rip her to shreds and eat her flesh; and on the other side were Voldemort and Naraku. Either way, she was going to fight. If she attacked the youkai then she might have a chance to get away but what of her mother. Kagome knew she was still here. She would have to cross that bridge when it came time. For now she needed a weapon before running into battle.

She looked around her at the people there. There was the inner circle of Voldemort's, and Naraku's troops. As Kagome looked around she noticed one of the seven sisters she hadn't met yet carried a sword. She wore a short sliver skirt, a long piece of cloth was tied around her waist and the extra hung in front of her. Her top ended just under her breast, the sleeves stopping at her wrists. She had long brown hair that was tied up on top of her head. She wore no shoes but like her sisters, wore two anklets.

Kagome looked at the sword and back to the youkai. She could feel the need building up, the need to fight, to kill the youkai in front of her. Kagome quietly gulped and fought the urge to battle. She was pulled out of her thoughts when the youkai started to attack the barrier. She knew the barrier wouldn't hold out for long, due to the fact Naraku was weaker than when he had the jewel. Kagome felt Voldemort loosen his grip on her and knew if she was to do anything, it was now.

Throwing caution to the wind, Kagome grabbed the sword and ran in the battle. Ignoring the cries for her to come back, Kagome ran past the barrier. Kagome brought the sword down on the first youkai that attacked her. Without her powers Kagome had to put a little more force behind her attacks. The sword sliced through the youkai's head and Kagome readied for the next one. Three snake youkai attacked and Kagome brought the sword from left to right, right through their heads, killing all three instantly.

Naraku cursed and Voldemort decided what to do. Without her powers there was a chance Kagome could tire easily, or she could get and not be able to heal herself to continue the fight. Deciding what to do, Voldemort whispered and spell, pointing his wand and Kagome's bracelet.

As Kagome brought the sword down on the next youkai, a light of pink flew out of the sword bringing down several more youkai behind the one she kill. Kagome smiled and nodded her thanks before throwing away the sword. She held her hands up and materialized her swords to her. A bow appeared on her back as well as an old sheath. She jumped into the air and landed on a huge snake youkai (you know the ones the fly). She ran down the snake's body, dogging attacks left and right, and jumped off the snake higher into the air. She turned to face the youkai that now tried to reach her.

Kagome smile the crossed the two swords. The swords started to glow a bright pink as Kagome slid the two across one another. A ball of pink energy started to build up and as it reached the tips of the swords, relished onto the youkai now reaching Kagome. "Purifying blast" The small ball of energy doubled in size and purified every youkai in its wake. Kagome landed on another snake youkai, quickly cutting off its head, before landing on the ground.

About half on the youkai now dead, Kagome started to find a way to save her mother and herself. As she dogged left, Kagome noticed the bracelet's power was weak. As Kagome started to make her way back up into the sky, she started to put enough power into the bracelet to kill its power. She had to time it just right because she knew they would find out if the bracelet started glowing pink. She created a giant blade and cut though it. As she did that she also pushed enough power to destroy the bracelet's power. She felt the bracelets power snap. Kagome then landed on the ground only to turn to the remaining ten youkai and created another but smaller version of the `Purifying blast'. When all the youkai were destroyed, Kagome took a minute to catch her breath. It was now or never.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The group watched as Kagome killed one youkai after another. The Slytherins were impressed with how Kagome handled herself with Voldemort and the Gryffindors how she was able to fight against so many opponents. Sesshomaru waited for a cue that would come. When he saw the bracelet glow, he used his demonic speed and flew to the place where Kagome was, ignoring Rin's yells about where he was going.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome turned toward Voldemort who was clapping.

"I've never seen fighting like that. You may be good for something yet. Now let us return to our meal and discuss our binding…"

"Not so fast." Kagome now pointed the sword toward the Death Eaters. "I told you I wouldn't join you even if I was dead. So what makes you think I want to bind with you?" Kagome asked. Voldemort pulled out his wand and activated the bracelet again.

"Now, you have no power again. Let's take this inside shall we?" Kagome smirked and swung her right sword. A beam of pink light shot out and Naraku barley put up a barrier in time.

"I don't think so…" Suddenly a white light appeared and out walked Sesshomaru. He looked at Kagome and nodded.

"You are well?" Kagome nodded and turned her eyes back to Naraku and Voldemort.

"Sess my mother is inside…" The youkai nodded and in the blink of in eye, was gone. Kagome kept her eye on the Death Eaters in front of her and the incarnations. She saw a few of the Death Eaters chase after Sesshomaru when he entered the manor. The incarnation in sliver slowly walked toward her sword and bent to pick it up. Her hand hovered over the hilt before grabbing it, only to return to Naraku's side. Kagome saw Sesshomaru appear next to her holding her mother. Wasting no time, Kagome grabbed onto Sesshomaru and the youkai took flight as fast as he could.

They arrived at Hogwarts about ten minutes later. Kagome quickly pulled the boys into a hug and just held them as the whispered through their minds. Sota hugged Korari and then watched Kagome. Kagome pulled away from the boys to make sure her mother was fine. After a nod Kagome smiled and sat down.

"Rin you were explaining something." Stated Hermione. Rin nodded and continued where she left off.

"Yes, now where was I…oh yes…at night Kagome would be quite and always went on walks…"

"Rin you swore you wouldn't tell anyone." Kagome cried at the young miko. Rin look at Kagome with a look of anger.

"They have a right to know Kagome. If you keep this from them, then you no better than Inuyasha."

Kagome looked at her old friend and then to the hanyou she was compared to. Could they handle this truth or would they hate her for what she did? Kagome took several deep breaths and motioned for Rin to explain. Kagome then sat at a table and wrapped her arms around her knees and waited to the yells to begin. Rin sighed and continued her story.

"Kagome always went on walks at night. At first I thought Kagome just wanted some time away from everyone else. After the death of Naraku Kagome became even more withdrawn. She would only train to become stronger. If she wasn't doing that she was sitting somewhere staring at nothing. One day Kagome said she was going for a walk. Hours passed by but she never came back. Being only six, I was worried and sent Sesshomaru after her."

"I found Kagome by a cliff…" Sesshomaru looked at Kagome who picked up where Rin left off. She knew once she started she wouldn't stop and even her mother didn't know this.

"I had gone for a walk and stopped at a cliff that over looked a valley." Everyone turned to Kagome as she spoke. "I sat there for a good few hours thinking about nothing but every time I closed my eyes I saw their faces: Sango, Miroku, Koga, Ayame, Kohaku, and my poor little Shippo. I saw their deaths again and again and again to the point I couldn't take it any more. So I came up with a plain to ease the pain. I would slit my wrist and after I lost enough blood, I would walk off the cliff. I would be dead before I hit the ground and wouldn't feel a thing.

"But things didn't go that way for the first three hours I couldn't even break the skin. Then finally when I gained enough courage to drag the blade across my wrist, cutting a main vain. I lost so much blood quickly that when I went to stand I couldn't. I wondered how much longer I had to live when I blacked out…"

The three were silent now, neither wanting to break the silence that bestowed upon the hall. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome then sighed.

"By the time I reached Kagome she had lost a lot of blood…Kagome committed suicide."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Evil cliffy!!!! Well thanks for the reviews and those who stayed with me during a rough time. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and see ya later.


	17. Chapter 17

PLEASE READ AUTHORS NOTE-

Hey I updated!!!! Now I something to say to a reviewer who was to chicken to even leave their name=

I posted an update saying I would not, **NOT** be able to update for a while and **NOT** to bug me. I don't appreciate a review saying I should get off my lazy ass and write. First, I'm having a few family problems and can't always type. On top of that I'm starting college soon and wont have the time to type. Second, my neighbor, who is like a second mother to me, currently has a grandparent on their deathbed and you want me to write. So please **DON'T BUG ME ABOUT UPDATING MY DAMN STORY.**

To those who have waited faithfully here is the long awaited chapter. The next update will probably be around Christmas. I thank you for the reviews I've received and they have made me fell better every time I read them.

I dedicate this chapter to- **Zigyy553**, **inuyasha1234,** and **Natsumi Tsuchi-Ookami** for you positive reviews. Thanks.

I OWN NOTHING.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome sighed as the late November wind bit at her ears. It had been almost a month now since she let her biggest secret go, the fact that she killed herself. She told them how Sesshomaru had yelled at her for an hour after he had saved her, until she broke down and told him everything. Harry and Draco had been watching her for the first week until she had pranked them. She then sat them down and explained that she no longer had thoughts of death, especially since she now had them. Life soon turned back to normal, well as normal as Hogwarts could get.

Kagome was still getting weird dreams about the shikon but was still no closer to finding out where it was. The miko sighed as she turned to head back inside. She knew she should complete the bond between her, Harry, and Draco but every time they tried Kagome would either panic or flashes of the pain Inuyasha caused would stop her. The boys understood and never pushed her into anything she couldn't handle.

As Kagome entered the main hall a thought that had been plaguing her all afternoon came back full force. She wondered what Sango, Miroku, Koga, and the others thought of her choices as of late. She wished she could see them again and gain their opinions but knew it was impossible. She headed to the Defense Against Dark Arts room to teach, as the full moon was that night. As she entered the room she noticed Shippo sleeping on the desk. Kagome smiled, walking up to him and kissed him on the forehead. As the bell rang the door opened and the students entered, taking their seats. Kagome stared at her son for a moment longer before looking up. She had sixth year Gryffindeors and Slytherins today, having there secludes changed for house unity.

"Today we're going to recap duels. Now you should all know the proper way to duel."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome sighed as she sat on the edge of the lake. Inuyasha had been glaring at her all morning and to make things worse, she was still having nightmares, as she called them, about where the shikon could be. She sighed again and laid down. They still had no clues as to how Naraku survived, and why did he join up with Voldemort. Now that one struck Kagome. Why did Naraku join up with Voldemort? It wasn't because of power, as Naraku could get more power by absorbing lower class demons…Kagome stopped. 'What if Naraku was going to absorb Voldemort? Is that even possible?' Kagome shook her head and looked at the sky again. She saw Inuyasha standing over her.

"What do you want Inuyasha?" The hanyou looked at Kagome as if she was a child.

"I want to talk with you…alone. So tell those two to tune out." Kagome stood and looked at Inuyasha. He still chose to wear his old cloths; in fact he hadn't changed in five hundred years. She waited for him to speak. "I wish to apologize for what happened five hundred years ago. I never meant to lead you on like, but I love Kikyo more than anything." Kagome nodded.

"I know, but being compared to her hurts more than you could ever know Inuyasha. I can't be Kikyo or anything like her. We come from two different time periods, two different ways of life. I couldn't compete with that, always telling me to be like her." Inuyasha hung his head. They were both silent for a minute before Inuyasha nodded. He took one step toward Kagome and kissed her forehead.

"I hope they make you happy Kagome." Kagome nodded and Inuyasha walked away. The young miko smiled and decided to turn in for the night. As she walked up to the castle she thought about what she was going to get the boys for Christmas. Christmas was only about thirty days away. Passing the hourglasses for the houses, Kagome looked at Gryffindor and Slytherin, noticing they were tied. Smiling she started to walk away when she remembered something.

'"We hold time but can't tell it. Holding numbers in a glass jar. We work two ways but only use one side. Standing tall for all to see. With ruby's, emeralds, topaz's, and opal's; we hold information and hold it like time."The jewels started to disappear and only left one of each with an animal; a snake, a griffin, a raven, and a badger.'

'_Hold time-hourglasses hold time but can't tell it, more than a minute. Holding numbers in a glass jar-they told house points. Work two ways but only use one side-they only used one side. Standing tall for all to see-they stood in the great hall. Ruby's-Gryffindor, Emeralds-Slytherins, Topaz's-Ravenclaw, and Opal's-Huffelpuff. The animals- the statues'_. Kagome started to breath slowly as she stared at hourglasses. '_I think I found it.'_ Kagome smiled and headed for the first statue, Huffelpuff.

As Harry and Draco headed out of the Great Hall they noticed that Kagome started to climb the Huffelpuff hourglass. They looked at each other with confused looks before heading toward Kagome. "What are you doing?" Draco asked, crossing his arms. Kagome looked at them and smiled.

"I think I found the shikon." The boy looked at each other then sighed. Sesshomaru, Rin, Kagura, and Kanna walked out of the hall as Kagome spoke.

"If you put all the clues together, it fits only the hourglasses. Now the question is which hourglass has the Shikon." She smiled and stared to examine the Statue on top. After a minute she shook her head and turned to jump onto the next hourglass. By now most of the student population was watching, as well as a few teachers. Dumbledore and Severus were one of the few who moved to stop Kagome. Kagome shook her head and looked at the next statue. This was repeated until she got to the Slytherin statue. Kagome examined it for a minute before she put her finger in the snakes' mouth. She let out a small gasp as she pressed a button and the mouth opened.

Many gasps were heard as the mouth opened so the snake now looked as if it was attacking. Harry and Draco looked in awe as Kagome pushed another button and the sound of stone sliding against stone rang throughout the silent hall. Kagome's eyes widened and a small gasp was heard as a smile formed on the young miko's face. Slowly, Kagome moved to pick up something from the snakes mouth. In her hand, a small beaded chain was pulled with a small pink jewel which shown brightly, as if saying hello. Kagome closed the snakes' mouth and then jumped down from the next to the boys.

"Is that…?" Harry asked. Kagome nodded.

"This is the shikon no Tama. After five hundred years, its finally home where it belongs." Kagome placed the shikon back around her neck, where it glowed brightly for a second before returning back to a dull pink. Kagome smiled again as a small pink light started as a figure of a young lady appeared. The figure nodded her head once and then disappeared. Maybe things would start to get better.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

November passed into December and exams were only a day away. Kagome was helping Harry and Draco study, while throwing in a few playing sessions now and then. Kagome finally knew what she was getting them for Christmas. For everyone else she got protective charms to wear around their necks. The charms were all different and specially made for the wearer. For Inuyasha, she was going to find a way to get Kikyo back, which she almost seceded in. And for the demons of the group, upgraded weapons.

Kagome looked up to see Harry and Draco kissing while she had been staring into space. Grinning evilly, she tiptoed to the two boys, leaning over the back of the couch and licked Harry's ear. Harry moaned and pulled away from Draco. Draco then pulled Kagome over the back and into his lap, causing Kagome to squeak. Harry started to kiss Kagome's neck as Draco pulled her into a kiss. Kagome moaned as Draco soon joined Harry in marking Kagome. Both boys knew she still wasn't ready but they knew if they didn't complete the bond soon they would die. The boys had planned as a gift for Kagome was showing her how much they had come to love her.

After ten more minutes the pulled away to continue studying for mid-term exams. Hermione, Ron, Sota, Pansy, and Blaise, who all wanted to study together, soon joined them. Sota commented on the miko's two 'love bites', which caused the group to laugh. They studied long into the day and passed dinner, which was provided by Dobby, who was all to happy to serve Harry Potter. As dinner passed, Pansy and Blaise pass on information about Voldemort's movements, based on the letters they get from their parents.

"What I want to know is about this Naraku guy I keep hearing about. If he's strong enough to create these…creatures then why has he joined up with you-know-who?" Pansy asked.

"You know I've been wondering about that too." Draco said looking at Kagome.

"Naraku still has the ability to create incarnations but I don't know how many more he can make. Before, when he had the shikon, he created a very powerful incarnation that was just as strong as him. It took both Inuyasha and me to kill him; well Kikyo helped as well. What I don't get is why would Naraku join up with Voldemort. It can't be about power and Naraku would never follow him or his ideas…" The young miko stated.

"Maybe it's more." Hermione whispered.

"More how?" Blaise asked. Hermione looked at the others before answering in her 'I've got a theory' voice.

"Maybe Naraku is using V-V-Voldemort." Harry smiled at Hermione. "You said Naraku loves power like Voldemort. So maybe Naraku is using him until he gets what he wants."

"If Naraku was using him, then there's a possible that Voldemort may be absorbed into Naraku."

"Is that even possible?" Hermione asked Kagome. The miko nodded.

"Yes, when Naraku was created he sold his body to countless demons and became a hanyou. So if Naraku were to surround Voldemort with his tentacles then we would be in trouble." The group nodded.

"I don't think he will try anything until he knows he can either defeat us or find away to kill most of us with him. Either way I think we should take precautions around the school. He's already proven that he can get one of his incarnations onto the ground, so he may try again; if he hasn't already. If a student wants to learn how to handle a weapon, we might be able to train them. We should talk to uncle about strengthen the wards around the grounds, and talk to the teachers about safety measurers in the hallways, weeding out any possible threats. I need any and all ways in and out of Hogwarts, if Naraku finds out than he might tell Voldemort." Kagome looked at the group. Harry smiled at her, letting her know that he loved her. Draco also smiled at her, showing her that her plain might work. Hermione looked dazed, trying to find any flaws in the miko's plain. The rest nodded at the idea.

"For now, we need to worry about exams. We can start our plain once break is over, I don't want anyone to know until we know who is a Death Eater in training and who is just a supporter." The group nodded, and soon the others left, leaving the three alone again. Kagome yawned then kissed the boys goodnight. Shippo was with Sesshomaru and Rin until the three had bonded. Kagome felt Harry and Draco craw into the bed with her, and holding her in their arms, the three fell asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well another chapter down. I Promise the next chapter will have the long awaited lemon. ;) Well see ya next time.


	18. Chapter 18

I am so sorry for the wait. With out any longer here is the chapter.

I own nothing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome smiled as she entered the girl's bathroom on the second floor. Myrtle was nowhere to be found, which please the young miko, as she didn't like the ghost girl. Walking up to the sinks, she looked at them and spoke. _"Open"_ The sinks moved, leaving a tunnel for her to jump down into the hole. Kagome walked through the tunnel, cleaning up what was left of the mess that Harry and Ron had created when they entered. As the young miko entered the main chamber, she walked toward Salazar's statute. The mouth opened upon it's own, meaning she was to climb into the mouth. As she sat upon the lip, placing the tip of her toe against the far wall so her knee was bent and hung the other off the side.

"I see you found the shikon." Kagome nodded. "And that you seem close to those two boys." Again Kagome nodded. " So why is he here?"

"I needed his help." Kagome looked at the founder of Slytherin. The ghost nodded. The two sat in silence, content to just wait. As he waited, the sounds of footsteps bounced off the far walls and back to them. The young miko looked up to toward a fairly young woman as she sat down. "How are you feeling now?" The woman smiled. She sat next to Kagome, her legs underneath her.

"Much better, but why would you help me? I've done nothing but hurt you and your friends?"

"I once heard a story about a fairly nicer you and knew that something had happen to you. Besides, he needs something constant in his life and the will to live." Kagome look back out into the chamber. A happy, yet sad look over came her face. "I can't help him as I used to. We've gone our separate paths, and in doing so, went our separate ways. What he needs is someone to take the pressure off of trying to protect me all the time. He still needs someone to protect, that's how he fights and where his strength comes from." The young woman nodded and the three settled in complete silence. After awhile Kagome spoke again.

"I'll come around eleven and get you. I'll be brining you a change of cloths, something more modern. Then we'll make our grand entrance at eleven' fifteen, and then leave you to it." The young woman smiled and thanked the miko for her help.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The giant clock in the Wizarding School chimed its magical hour as one awake human slowly made her way from the Great Hall. Slowly, she walked up the steps to her quarters knowing tonight was the night. As the clock struck twelve for the last time, she stood outside the portrait with nerves running down her spine. Taking a quick glance outside-large flakes of snow slowly falling onto the white covered earth-she took one last breath and spoke the password. Walking inside, she headed for the bedroom where her two mates slept. She stood in the doorway, watching the two boys curled into one another. She had taken care of Shippo, who was staying with Sota up in Gryffindor tower. Smiling, she slowly headed for the bed, before waking them up. Sleepy eyes stared back at her as she smiled, parting them to settle on the bed.

"Kagome, where have you been all night?"

"I've been thinking, about this war, about the past, and mostly about us. I want there to be an us, now and twenty years from now. In order for us to be, we must become one. I know that you will never leave me and although it will take some time, I'm willing to relay on others again." Kagome looked at both boys, knowing that they would understand. As they searched her eyes for any hesitation, Draco quickly attacked her neck as Harry took her mouth. Draco pulled back slightly.

"We want you to feel Kagome. There will always be more times to please us, but for now this is for you. Our Kagome, Our Mate."

Hands moved, sparking new emotions from the young miko. As her shirt was removed, a pair of lips attacked her neck as a pair attacked her lips. Her bra shortly followed her shirt, causing her to moan loudly as her breasts were devoured by the two over eager boys. One pulled back, she couldn't tell which, and tried to hide a moan as she heard the sound of clothing being removed. The two switched places, the feeling of bear skin touching her half necked body made her feel more alive. She moaned as she was pulled on top of Draco, seeing through half-closed eyes as Harry removed what was left of her clothing. Kagome was rolled back over, Harry now joining them again, as hands resumed their feather like touches across her arms, legs, and stomach. Lips slowly trailed down her neck, past her breasts, towards her heat. Kagome arched her back, letting out a silent cry as a tongue entered her. She managed to look down to see a mop of black hair. Kagome's moans got louder as both teens brought her to completion.

"Oh….gods…" Kagome gripped the bed sheets as she came. While still on her high, they slowly switched places. Kagome barely noticed when Draco started to enter her. She cried out as Draco reached her barrier, Harry pulling her into a breath-defying kiss as Draco pushed through till he was fully sheathed. Small tears leaked out of her eyes as both boys kissed them away. Kagome took several calming breaths before wrapping her legs around Draco's waist and wiggled a bit. Harry pulled her into another kiss as Draco started to move. New feelings rushed through Kagome as Draco started to speed up, thrusting faster but not yet wild.

"God…Draco…faster…please, oh god…" Harry had attached himself to Kagome's neck as he took her hand to help please himself. They matched as even pace for a while until Draco started thrust rapidly, causing Kagome's moans to reach a new height. Harry moaned into Kagome's ear as they reached completion.

"Come for us Kagome." Kagome came crying out Draco's name, followed by both boys, her name on their lips. Harry rested his head on Kagome's shoulder and Draco collapsed on top of Kagome. No one noticed the light glow that surrounded all three sweat covered bodies. Draco slowly pulled out of his Kagome, laying on the opposite side for Harry. The three teens slowly caught their breath before moving Kagome. Said miko neither complained nor questioned what they were doing, only wanting the amazing feelings to return. Kagome was slowly lowered onto Harry, who was ready for round two. Kagome was pulled to lie on top of Harry, who was having a hard time trying not to move. Kagome couldn't think with the sparks flowing through her and the feeling of being full, but she felt a gelled finger slowly enter her from behind. She was surprised that both would want to take her at the same time.

As Draco slowly eased another finger into her, Harry whispered in her ear. "We talked while you were gone, this way we can show you just how much we care…gentle and loving to prepare, wild in taking." Kagome moaned in a pained pleasure as Draco slowly entered her again, this time from behind. As Draco pushed in Harry pulled out, pulling a moan from the woman they loved. They maintained a slow rhythm, drawing different types of passion filled cries from Kagome.

"…Faster…oh…god harder…" Soon their thrusting became erratic, drawing Kagome over the edge. As the came, the light glow increased, blinding their souls together. As the teens passed out, a light female voice was heard. "Bound together, never to part. Nothing will split the chosen ones." The light reduced, leaving the three teens lying next to one another with Kagome in the middle. On their ring fingers was a simple sliver band with a single diamond in the middle. Upon the inside, if one was to look, was inscribed with the words, "_Love is power and there is power in love_".

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome woke up the next morning feeling warm, safe, and complete. She was lying on her back with the sheets pulled up to her midsection. She felt two weights on her shoulders, noticing a head of black hair on the right and blond on the left. They both held an arm around her waist and the other was resting on her stomach. Kagome tried to get up but felt a jolt of pain jump up her spine. Letting our a small gasp, she was pushed back down as two sets of lips bit into either side of her neck. Moaning, she tried to speak.

"Guys…oh god…I need to…ummm…get the last of the…shit…Christmas presents for…damn…the others." Kagome panted as their wandering hands trailed her body. Reliantly both teens pulled away from Kagome, slowly got up and winced. Kagome placed her right hand on her back as a blue light started to emit. After a minute she stood and sighed as she popped her back. Kagome turned toward the sound of laughing, Harry was covering his mouth. Kagome glared at him before walking into the bathroom, slowly and sexy. Harry and Draco both looked at each other before taking off to the shower with her.

After another go and ten more love bites across Kagome's body, Kagome quickly headed down to the Chamber of Secrets with a bag in hand. Sliding down the shoot and quickly cleaning herself off, Kagome ran to the main chamber with a minute to spare. Salazar was there along with the young woman, both looking amused at Kagome with her two huge love bites on her neck. Kagome held up one finger as she caught her breath.

"Sorry, lost track of time this morning." The woman laughed.

"I can tell." Kagome sent her a glare and tossed the bag to her. The young woman quickly headed to a makeshift dressing room and changed. Kagome looked at the ghost who simply held a look of amusement. She shook her head at the ghost.

"Sorry but they have a mind all their own, besides, it's Christmas." The young woman laughed as she joined the two. Kagome nodded her head and wrapped a black cloak around her before dragging her out of the chamber. "Thanks again for letting me use the chamber Sal." The ghost nodded before leaving to go join the other founders.

Kagome quickly dragged the young woman up to the main hall and stopped just outside it. After asking her if she was ready, Kagome drew up the hood hiding her face, and led her into the hall. Sesshomaru was the first to see her, followed by the Weasley's, Hermione, Dumbledore, her mother and brother, Inuyasha, Kanna, and the rest of their makeshift group. The hall held several huge Christmas trees all decorated different. Kagome walked up to Inuyasha as the rest of the hall looked at the mysterious woman.

"Inuyasha, you've been my best friend for a year, and I truly want you to be happy. My gift to you is one that can never be replaced and you better treat her right." With that Kagome took a step back and let the woman take her place. Inuyasha looked between the two confused until the woman removed her hood and took off the cloak before handing it to Kagome. The hall fell into complete silence as Inuyasha stood up. The young woman had long black hair; she wore blue jeans and a white button up shirt.

"Kikyo?" The woman nodded before Inuyasha swept her into his arms and twirled her around. Kikyo laughed and drew the half-demon into a kiss. Many looked at Kagome who just smiled. Inuyasha pulled away and turned toward Kagome. "How?" Kagome smiled.

"Well, I was thinking 'How to get rid of the shikon?' At first, there was nothing I could wish for that would purify the jewel. Then I remembered the time you told me of a fairly nicer Kikyo, one who helped heal a hanyou's heart. After I remembered that, I simply asked Midoriko and Kikyo was there. After talking I decided to wait four days and give her as a gift." Kikyo laughed.

"You make it sound like I'm a package." The others laughed and Kagome sat in-between her mates. Kikyo sat next to Inuyasha as everyone started eating. Many looked at the newly mated couple as Harry fed Kagome as Draco held her.

Kagome's mother nodded and returned to her breakfast, yes the boys were good for her daughter. Besides, she would now have two handsome son-in-laws. Gifts were quickly, shockingly Shippo called both Harry and Draco father, which caused others to laugh as both imitated a fish out of water. Harry was the first to smile and drew the your kit into a hug followed by Draco. Severus gave both of them the "hurt her I hurt you" speech. The day quickly ended with a huge feast with too much food.

Kagome walked with her too mates down the hallway toward their rooms. Kagome was smiling while resting her head on Harry's shoulder and holding Draco's hand. Shippo was asleep on Draco's shoulder and Kirara was on Kagome's shoulder. The family slowly mad their was into their rooms, not wanting the moment to end. Kagome went to put the two little ones down and then joined the boys on the couch. Harry handed her a mug of hot coco. Kagome relaxed into the couch with her drink and her loves. The three sat in total silence, content with each other for now. Their bound was still new and they were still trying to get used to it.

"_So how long will these 'I want to be near them or else I feel incomplete' effects last._" Kagome laughed at Draco's antics.

"_It should only last about two to three days. Then it will die down a lot._" Both nodded and the three rested against one another. Soon to the quite sounds of the wind and crackling wood, all three fell into a silent sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Wow, sorry for the long wait, but I hit a major roadblock when it came to the lemon. Let me know how I did this is the first threesome I've done, hope it was good. Review please.

Up next, the final battle-hopefully around New Years.


	19. Chapter 19

Hey all, sorry for the supper long wait. Life happened, which happens to every author, but I also had two major viruses attack my computer not even a month apart, so I lost a lot of time to write trying to fix it. So I hop you enjoy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco's pov.

From the first time I saw her, I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Her beauty, grace, and power. Even though it had been only a day that she was here, I simply had to know more. The night she came her younger brother became sick with a slight cold that was quickly taken care of by the girl. I tried to lay my charm on her to learn more, she however just turned away. The first ever to turn me away.

After Potter arrived the mystery girl, who always seemed to be training, healed him before explaining how she did it. After finding out we were connected even further then I thought, I knew this was a chance to have her. But her past seemed to rear it's head and forced me to realize that maybe there was more to her than I thought.

Fighting her had been an experience I do not wish to try again, unless I get to kiss her, but kissing Potter had defiantly been something I would love to try again. The shock I got ran from my lips to my heart and straight back, tainting my cheeks with a slight blush. After Kagome made her exit, Bill followed closing the door to let us talk. After staring at the boy who lived for a minute, and thinking about what Dumbledore said, I grabbed Harry by the front of the shirt and slammed our lips together.

I couldn't help but moan as our lips molded together or as our tongues met in a feverish kiss. Soon I had him against a wall and was starting to kiss his neck when his friends stopped us. Giving him one last, dare I say, loving kiss I left him to the rest to the Gryffindors in the house.

The ride to the school was somewhat eventful, with a demon attacking the train, and the sorting even duller. School slowly moved as I learned more about my beautiful mates and even how to improve my sword fighting. Meeting Sesshomaru had been a big surprise, almost as big as learning the real truth behind all of Kagome's training.

I had heard from a random Death Eater from Japan that the power of the Sacred Jewel, as we call it, or the Shikon no Tama was so formidable that only a great wizard, like the Dark Lord could control its power. I wasn't sure if that was true or not but hearing what my sweet miko had gone through I started to wonder if anyone could control its power. After all, I thought the jewel was only a myth.

I knew when school started that I would still have to pretend to hate Harry and the golden trio, even if I did start to like them, but I knew that soon pretending wouldn't work. I was too in love with the idea of having both this beautiful woman who made me feel human and the handsome man who made my knees weak. After the first month of school I thanked every god I know that I wouldn't have to choose.

As we, Harry and I, learned more about who Kagome was, I wanted to learn more about Harry and who he was. The night Kagome had her nightmare I couldn't sleep. The scene played out again and again until I felt a hand on my arm. Harry was still awake while Kagome was sound asleep.

"The most important thing we can do is be there for her Draco. She needs to know that we care and that we won't leave her." I nodded at him before voicing my main question that had been bugging me for days.

"Will you tell me about your past Harry?" The Gryffindor looked at me for a minute and replied, 'Only if you tell me yours.' I couldn't help but nod. Tell him my past was simple for me-always trying to please my father, growing up knowing that one day I would walking in my father's footsteps, learning dark arts at a young age, and even having the common sense that the Dark Lord would rise again, even if I didn't want it too happen.

It seemed harder for Harry to tell me about his cupboard, his cousin's game of 'Harry Hunting', and his 'families' treatment of him. I made a promise to myself- no matter what happens this year; Harry wasn't to go back to that house. This promise I would keep. The next morning the look we shared was one of love; I knew then I loved them both and wouldn't let them go without a fight.

Later that day I watched as Kagome fought and killed, met Sesshomaru and learned that the so-called Shikon was real and not just a myth as many had thought. As October neared, with the revival of Inuyasha and the death of Kagome's grandfather, Halloween was looking like a refreshing break. Kagome had refused to tell either of us what her costume would be or if she would show up at all. However, watching her face that weird tree and her past caused my heart to clinch at the thought of losing her. All I knew at that moment was that I was truly in love with Kagome Higurashi and Harry Potter.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry's pov.

Watching Kagome fight her way through the Tree of Illusions just for a kid touched me in many ways. As she neared the top, the screen we were watching lost focus and the picture cut out, causing my heart to stop. I didn't know if she was okay or worse dead until Kagome appeared again in the tree. As I watched her fight against some demon Sesshomaru called Naraku, I couldn't help but wonder where she got all her anger from, or how she grew to be so strong. Then I remembered something she said during the summer, 'I train to become stronger'.

After Kagome was reunited with her adopted son, which also touched my heart in so many ways, we learned what the Sacred Souls were. According to Midoriko, who visited us while Kagome was sleeping, the Sacred Souls were people who over time absorbed some of the demonic power from the demons they were killing. As the years went by, their powers changed and after a huge battle between the four demon lords at the time, the top five most powerful miko's were killed and drained most of the others power. In the next ten year's that followed most of the miko's were killed before their powers spiked until Midoriko was born, thus the Sacred Souls and their powers were born in one. Midoriko was one of them, as was Kikyo and thus Kagome was one. Those who held Sacred Souls had some abilities as demons, but only if they learned.

I was shocked at how powerful Kagome was, even more so when I heard about her Patronus. As I watched Kagome teach, I wondered what I wanted to do after the war was done. I knew that I no longer wanted to be an Auror if I would always put the people I care for into trouble. An image of Sirius flashed in my mind. I knew I had a while to go so for now nothing would change.

When I saw Kagome the morning of her kidnapping, I knew something was troubling her more than she let on. Being connected by our minds was very helpful as we learned, and why it wasn't recorded, but when I saw she her vanish I felt as if I would never see her again. It surprised me the true force of Kanna's powers as we watched straight into Voldemort's hideout. I knew after this day ended, Kagome wouldn't be able to surprise me again but I was wrong. Hearing that Kagome committed suicide chilled me to the bone.

As the days tore by after my Kagome's brush against Voldemort, Draco and I watched her closely to see if she would try to take her life again. After pranking us, and explaining that she was now happy and starting to feel as if she belonged with us, we were at more ease. Days seemed to move faster after that and getting to know our miko, as Draco called her sometimes, as well as our soon to be son made us feel like a family. One night I simply held Shippo close, as he woke from a nightmare, as I told him how my parents also died while I was young and could relate to the pain he felt, he then told me about his and how Kagome found him. It helped bond Shippo and I closer. Draco had a tough time a first but soon the ice was broken and Shippo could be seen with either of Kagome or us.

One day, while Kagome was in class, Draco and I were sitting in Kagome's common room studying when Draco suddenly bit my ear. I looked up to see pent up lust in his eyes and knew what he wanted, hell I wanted it too. Soon his lips were on mine in a feverish kiss, a flash of summer hit my mind before remembering I had a horny teenager pushing me to lie down on the couch. My shirt was ripped off, followed by his, as he attacked my neck. I could only throw my head back and moan as I trailed my hands up under his shirt. Soon both of us were ridded of our shirts as Draco pushed his hips into mine. His lips soon made his way from my neck down to my nipples, where he soon turned me into a human banquet. A jolt of pleasure ran through my body, and Draco's through the bond, as our eractions met.

Draco started to suck on my throat like a hunger vampire who hadn't had a meal in days, all while keeping a constant pace. Fingers roamed naked flesh, hands grabbed any available skin and pulled, nails left trails of red pulsing skin. Pants soon followed our shirts as we decided not to move, rather just increase the thrill that someone could walk in on us. Much after that was like a river of passion of kisses, bites, hands trailing down my arms, I grabbed Draco's ass and pulled him closer while I wrapped my legs around me gaining as much delicious friction as I could. I felt Draco pull back and start to kiss down my stomach, all leading to my eraction, which he took in one go. Throwing my head back and moaning out, Draco proceeded to devour me, bringing me to a quick release before he shifted back on top of me.

Draco then proceed to take me in one go. Throwing my head back I let out a loud moan, not realizing I was already prepared or even where the lube came from till later on. Soon he was on top of me entering inch by inch, both of us moaning out in intense pleasure. He started slow and gentle, knowing it was my first time on bottom, until I begged for him to move faster, harder, to give me more, not to treat me like I'm glass. His thrusting became faster, harder, and dare I say wild. I simply held on and rode out the wave after wave of pleasure that came from him. Soon our moans grew louder as we reached our climaxes, with Draco grabbing me and thrusting along with his timed thrusts. All to soon, I was releasing all over us while he let himself go inside me, which could have me come again just by the feeling alone.

We laid there for about five minutes before getting up and heading to the shower, which turned out to be a good thing as Ron and Hermione came in with Kagome not even five minutes later. Shippo, who was asleep in Kagome's arms, stirred a bit before steeling back down. Kagome gave us a small look before moving Shippo into the bedroom. Draco and I looked a bit sheepish before starting to study for our class quiz on Monday.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome's POV

I took another look at the two asleep in our bed before slowly leaving. I needed a plan. Naraku was too smart for any of our old plans to work, and bruit force was out of the question as well. We needed something better…the thing was I had no idea. We could practice all we wanted but nothing would change. The only thing I could think of could possible kill me, and Harry and Draco as well. That was when it hit me; I could sever the link between us…no that wouldn't work because if I do live I won't be able to reestablish it.

I walked down the hall thinking on what I could do to defeat Naraku once and for all. As I passed the Great Hall, I happened to look in and see Inuyasha and Kikyo. As I watch the two reunited lovers I heard Inuyasha say he would protect her, and it was like a light came on in my head. I knew how to defeat Naraku. I told Inuyasha to quickly gather the shard hunter group because I had the perfect idea. Once everyone was in there, I threw up a silencing charm and quickly laid my idea out on the table. It would be tricky with a wall as a support but we went threw any problems that might happen and who we would need to help protect those other wise busy.

"It's too risky Kagome, Naraku would know something the moment we started." Inuyasha said while shaking his head. Many of the Order members agreed with him.

"It's the only idea I can come up with. Naraku knows all our old tricks, and how much you want to bet that that tree I fought back in October was a test of strength. He's had months to figure up counter attacks against me, not only that but he has everything on all the wizards thanks to Voldemort. If it can work on a sword then it should work on him!" I said slamming my hand on the table in front of me.

"Kagome's right Inuyasha, Naraku's going to be well prepared when the fight comes and he's going to have all of Voldemort's followers backing him up. If there's anyway to get rid of him for good, this may be it. I for one want to end this once and for all." Sesshomaru said, while Kanna nodded. Inuyasha sighed before looking at me. I knew he was thinking about it and the possibility of me dying or something going wrong before he nodded.

After talking with uncle and those from the order who would help us, I told them not to tell either Harry or Draco. After many questions as to why, I explained my reasoning as to why I didn't want them to know. After ten minutes everyone agreed no to say a word and left the hall. I prayed that my plan works. The only reason it would fail is if Naraku absorbs Voldemort which I will not allow to happen.

February 14th was close approaching, the next day actually, as Harry, Draco, Shippo, and I made our way towards Hogsmade to spend the day together. We stopped at Honeydukes to buy lots of chocolate, I had placed an order to my mother who had gone back home about how many Giri***** and Honmie*****__chocolates I needed, but I also bought some more there for the boys.

We then started to head toward the Three Broomsticks when an explosion was heard toward Hogwarts. Harry reached for his scar as I felt Naraku's demonic aura, he was really there. Quickly I told Shippo to change into his big pink form and take our bags up to our room and remain there. I knew he wouldn't listen to the last bit but I could hope. After Shippo had left, the three of us quickly ran as fast as we could toward the school. I could hear Harry telling everyone to stay back as far away as they could, or to hide.

As we reached the school, I saw two armies ready for battle. On Voldemort's side stood his Death Eaters, Naraku, the remaining sisters, Koma, and countless demons behind them. Across from them stood Dumbledore, the Order of the Phoenix, Sesshomaru, Rin, Kikyo, Inuyasha, Koga, Ayame, and many Aurors to help aid in the fight. We carefully made our way toward the front of the light side, Voldemort and Naraku watching our every move, as the Slytherins made their way toward the fight on our side. I could see that Voldemort was pissed off at losing more followers.

"Well Tom, it seems the end is where it began." Dumbledore said keeping his eyes on the Dark Lord. I turned my attention to Naraku, I knew he wouldn't play fair, and neither would I.

"How bout a deal, Naraku?" I suddenly asked steeping forward, putting the plan in motion. Everyone had their eyes on me as took several more steps, stopping only about a quarter of the way there. I could hear many breaths speed up at the thought of a battle, too long had it been since people like Sesshomaru and Koga had a good blood bath, their demon side craved it. Naraku inclined his head to show he was listening.

"You, the demons, and your incarnations, against me and the old hunter group. No wizards, just us. The side left standing helps the wizards. Agreed?" I could see Naraku thinking about it.

'_Kagome, what are you doing?_' I heard Draco ask. Keeping my eyes on Naraku, I replied.

'_Trust me Draco.'_

'_Trust you? Your asking someone who you've said is wicked strong to fight you without any help…'_

'_Draco! Listen to me.'_ I could feel him and Harry tuning in. '_I just need you to trust me and trust that I know what I'm doing. I trust you and Harry that no matter what happens, you're going to live. Don't forget, you're tied to me for life, and I have to trust you not to get killed.'_ She could feel the love and determination flood through their link as she spoke. '_No matter what happens after we start, do not get involved. Go after Voldemort and keep him away from Naraku. I know their not going to play fair, no matter what is agreed upon. Harry, you have to take out Voldemort quick. Remember everything we've taught you and remember your parents sacrifice. The answer is in you Harry, find it.'_ With that I cut our link. I focused my attention on Naraku who had agreed to my demands.

The rest of the group stepped up next to me as Naraku's group also stepped up to begin. There was a light breeze as everyone stood still, waiting. As if a gun went off, Kikyo and Rin each fired off an arrow wiping out almost all of the extra demons. I quickly pulled put my swords as the girls shot another arrow leaving only Naraku and his incarnations. I quickly took off after the last three sisters. The first on I can across was Hava, and I knew I had only twenty minutes left before I had to fight Naraku. Hava gave an evil grin as she pulled out a duel blade sword and charged at me. I quickly blocked with my right sword before swinging my one and hitting her in the thigh. She quickly jumped back as one I had yet to meet arrived with a long chain scythe. She quickly threw it hitting my left sword out of my hand. Hava gave her a quick congrats, learning her name was Kain, and then charged at me again. I quickly blocked before jumping back and throwing a small '_purifying blast_' at them. They tried to jump out of the way but noticed that their feet were stuck to the ground with a small barrier. Their screams were drowned out as their bodies turned to dust.

Smiling as I grabbed my other sword, I quickly checked how everything was going. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were handling Naraku; Kikyo, Rin, and Ayame were fighting the last of the sister who was wicked fast. Looking around I noticed that the Death Eaters were fighting the Order members not too far off from where we were. I then noticed Koma walking up toward me. Taking a deep breath I raised my swords as he uncrossed his arms. As two swords appeared in his hands I knew this would be tough. Off to the corner I saw Kagura make her way toward me, while fighting off the Death Eaters who got too close to our battle. Hearing someone running I snapped my eyes back to Koma who was almost next to me. I blocked both of his attacks at the same time before he put pressure on them.

"You will lose this fight Miko. He will win." I couldn't help but laugh.

"No, he will die today." I pushed against him and threw him off of me. I swung my swords forcing him to jump back away. I quickly place my swords above my head and shot out a '_wind scar_', only to find out he blocked it. Cursing I took another breath only to see that he sent an attack at me. I quickly threw up a barrier and held out for as long as I could. The attack was different than I thought as it broke into several arm like whips before trying to break down the barrier. After ten hits the barrier broke and the attack hit me. I was thrown several feet back before rolling on the ground to a stop. I slowly stood up and turned to face him, only to see that Kagura had drawn him into a fight.

Quickly checking on Harry and Draco I charged at Koma with another wind scar, only this time Kagura made sure that the wind scar hit the target several times before allowing it to die out. When she was done only a pile of flesh was left. Nodding my head to the wind witch I turned to the girls to see if they had beaten the last sister. Rin was on the ground breathing heavily with a barrier around her while Kikyo stood in front of her and Ayame was knocking the sister off her feet. All three were bleeding in many places while the sister was literally dripping blood from her back. I placed both my swords into the ground and called forth my bow. Quickly pulling back the string I shot an arrow at the sister as she made to kill the wolf princess. As the arrow connected she turned to toward me and nodded her thanks. Checking my watch and noticed it was time to begin the plan I yelled at the members that were going to start to begin.

Nodding my head to them, I turned to Naraku who was getting mad now that everyone but him was dead. I knew that it was now or never.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Wow only two chapters left until it's done. Thanks to all those who reviewed and made my day when I was down. I will try and get the next chapter out as soon as I can.

*The Japanese celebrate St. Valentine's day in a rather unique fashion. **Women give the men gifts of chocolate as well as other gifts.******These gifts of chocolate are divided into two types: _giri choco_ (obligatory chocolate) and _honmei choco_ (chocolate for the man the woman is serious about). _Giri choco_ is given by women to their superiors at work as well as to other male co-workers. It is not unusual for a woman to buy 20 to 30 boxes of this type of chocolate for distribution around the office as well as to men that she has regular contact with.*

Till next time.


	20. Chapter 20

I'm so sorry that this is late, I've had a few bumps in the road with this chapter but I'm somewhat pleased with what I got. I hope everyone has loved this story, so without further ado,

I own nothing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome's pov

I waited until I heard the Order members chanting before I charged at Naraku. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Koga followed me while Rin, Kikyo, and Kagura prepared to set up the barrier to prevent others from falling in. It was a full out assault, sword attack after sword attack, arrow after arrow followed by screams from all who fought against the demon. Naraku was taunting us, stating he would win. I could hear the same from Voldemort toward Harry.

Shaking my head I knew I had to focus. As I started my 'Star of light', Sesshomaru followed my example with a 'dragon strike' and Inuyasha did another 'wind scar'. Though it didn't do much, I knew we couldn't stop attacking. I could hear cries from Death Eaters and Order members as they were hit or yelled in triumph as they killed the competition away. I turned my head toward Naraku as a blast of energy flew out from all directions, throwing us backwards at least ten feet. Crouched on one knee I knew we had to do something or he would win. Quickly as I could I started to do my 'shards of blade' when I was hit from the side.

I turned to see Lucius Malfoy standing five feet away, wand pointed at me. I knew if I moved I was dead. From the corner of my eye, I could see that Kagura saw me and was on the way to help.

"Years of planning will not be wasted because of you. Draco will follow his lord, and he will take my place when the time is right. The dark will win." I scoffed as I shook my head. The Death Eater stared at me as if I was nothing more that a bug in his precious house.

"Why is it that everyone thinks the dark is better, in the dark you can't see the ones you love…and you can't see what's in front of you." Lucius turned only to have his head cut of by Kagura. I nodded my thanks as the portal started to open. I ran to my spot in front of Naraku as Sesshomaru was on the left, Inuyasha on the right, and Koga behind. We only had one shot.

As the portal opened, we all sensed that dreadful feeling like last time, but unlike last time we were ready. As the barrier went up I could feel all eyes, enemy and friend, were on us to see our plan.

"This is the end Naraku."

"You will suffer for all those you've killed."

"No more will you be allowed to run free and terrorize people as you wish."

"And now we end this in Hell!" I yelled as the portal opened even farther. Inuyasha shot of an 'Adamant Barrage' to hold Naraku down as Koga shoved one of the crystal spikes deep into Naraku's chest. Sesshomaru shot of another 'dragon strike' which only hit the adamant crystals charging them making it harder for Naraku to get out. While they were doing this, I was preparing for another 'miko energy' but this time I was using all of the energy I could get, even the energy form the sacred souls.

As I charged myself with the energy I started to glow a bright pink, which clashed with the blue color for the sacred souls. I had closed my eyes to focus completely on charging the energy. I cold hear Naraku complaining about not being able to move and how we couldn't be so much stronger than he remembered. As I reached the peak of my energy I released it all toward Naraku, not bothering to wonder if Koga got out of the way. As my energy crashed into Naraku, the portal beneath us opened completely and latched onto the strongest energy source, me and Naraku himself. The cries and screams of thousands of demons was heard as the bustard was purified, leaving only a shell of what was left.

As the energy started to fade, I heard Rin and Kikyo chanting to close the portal as another yell was heard across the distance as I let the darkness great me with open arms.

Draco's pov

I couldn't believe it. She cut off the connection. I looked at Harry, but the Gryffindor only had eyes for Voldemort who in turn was watching him. It was as if someone had shot off a muggle gun, when everyone rushed onto the battle field to fight regardless of the agreement. I decided to help clear the field for Harry, as I had to believe Kagome would be okay with her old friends.

I started taking out Death Eaters left and right, not caring if it was a light or dark spell I was using. The only thing I cared about was if Harry could defeat Voldemort. I tried not to wonder what the order members were doing, the ones that seemed to be chanting, but that the seemed to need protection. People seemed to fall left and right, had Kagome seen this before in the past? Shaking that thought I felt a great deal of energy swell inside of me, as if I had the power to do anything, where was this energy coming form?

A pink light attacked my vision as Kagome started to literally life off the ground. As Naraku was dragged into the ground I saw Kagome start to fall into the strange portal that opened on the ground. I yelled her name as I ran to her but couldn't get past the barrier. I suddenly felt so angry at those who tried to kill Kagome and Harry that I lashed out at any Death Eater I could get near. A ringing sound started to fill my ears as I attacked Death Eater after Death Eater not caring if I was killed. Why did I feel like this? Where did all this anger come from? Why was I so hurt by the sight of Kagome passing out, I knew she was fine but why?

As I reached those of the inner circle, I battled my aunt Bellatrix I felt more anger flood though me. She tried to kill my mate's godfather. I knew she was taunting me, calling me widdle Draco but I couldn't hear it. Only the ringing that was getting louder by each spell I used.

Soon my uncles joined the battle and it was three on one but I still seemed to over power them. With power and strength I didn't know I possessed, I attacked both of my uncles at the same time, killing them both. My aunt screamed and started to take the battle more seriously but I didn't care. Spell after spell flew by me, some hitting some not, as I returned them back.

Before I knew it she was dead, and someone had grabbed me, pinning my arms at my side. I screamed, yelling and kicking at who held me from hurting those who hurt my mates. I didn't care what happened but the anger kept rising in me. And then all at once it was gone, and I felt so tired, more so than I ever have before. I felt as if I could sleep and never wake again. I could hear a woman's voice telling me to sleep, that everything would be okay. I felt a surge of power as I finally let sleep over come in a strangers arms.

Harry's pov

Spell after spell was thrown at me by Voldemort. He taunted me about Kagome and Draco, those he killed, that I would join my parents. I still didn't know how I would beat him. He was stronger, he knew more spells, he was better than me and yet despite that I still fought my hardest to win. Hermione, Ron, the Weasley family, Shippo, everyone was depending on me. Kagome and Draco knew that their futures were in my hands now.

I saw Draco unleash a surge of anger upon Death Eaters as he made his way toward me. I tried to think but the battle cries around me made it hard. Suddenly I was thrown down onto the ground. Voldemort laughed as he stated that this would be the final blow and the last of the Potter line would die with me. In thinking of my parents I knew what I needed to do. I thought of the sacrifice my parents made so I could live, of how Ron and Hermione would always stay by my side no matter how dangerous our adventures got, how the Weasley family seemed to adopt me into their family and lives for no reason other than I was like a brother and son, how Sirius loved me despite being apart for so long, how Shippo looked to me like a father, how Draco and Kagome loved me for who I was. It was like a huge flood of power came from these thoughts of my family and friends.

I thought of the happy times, of the sad times, times of fighting, and times of forgiveness, times of when we joked with the other Gryffindors, and times we helped the Slytherins. Standing up, I pointed my wand at Voldemort with a smile on my face. I now knew what Kagome meant. The power was in me, but it wasn't just love, but forgiveness. I needed to forgive those who wronged others.

Voldemort shot another killing curse at me but this time I didn't move, and the curse vanished before it even got near me. Shock ran through Voldemort as he tried again with no luck. I could feel this burning feeling through me and I knew it was Draco. I sent a wave of love toward him and soon felt him pass out from a magical overload. A white shield seemed to build around the tip of my wand as I stared at Voldemort. I gave a small smile and whispered something that only he could hear as the white shield charged at him. As soon as all the power left me, I slowly fell toward the ground, only staying conscious long enough to make sure he was gone.

"_I forgive you Tom._"

As I opened my eyes I knew I wasn't on the battlefield or in the hospital wing. I was in some sort of white room with a couch and several chairs. That's when I noticed my parents, along with a few people I didn't know, and a young Tom Riddle. He motioned for me to spend time with them before we talked. I nodded my head and gave my mother a big hug.

"Oh my sweet little Harry, I'm so proud of you." She held me at arms length. "Never think for one second we don't love you or that we've never watched over you." She hugged me again before letting my dad have a go at me.

"I'm proud of you son, you were so brave for what you did." I held them both as I cried. Dad then introduced the others as my grand parents from both sides. My mother's parents apologized several times for what my aunt did to me, but I didn't care. We talked about when I grew up, the friends I made and who I was with. We talked about my classes, and for the first time in my life, I felt as if I had had my family with me my entire life. Dad kept commenting on Draco. "I may not like the fact that he's a Malfoy, but I know you care for him deeply."

Soon though, Tom came over and our happy moment was cut short. "Harry I know you have questions so I will answer them best I can. You were able to kill me the way you did because in all my years, I've never know love. But love wasn't enough. As a child I was never taught to forgive those you hurt me, but only to extract revenge. You on the other hand, were taught to take anything that was thrown at you with a polite nod and a smile, or to walk away. You learned later on in life to forgive those who tormented you. Those two things together was something I can't understand for I was never shown.

"When you thought of your friends, your parents, and your mates, you showed that love was powerful on its own. But when you thought of when you forgave the Slytherins and how Kagome forgave Kikyo and Inuyasha for what happened, you showed compassion. Those two together were stronger than any spell I ever learned."

I knew I was still confused on many accounts but I knew what he was talking about. As I went to question him, I felt my body become light and I felt a bit dizzy. "Your waking up sweetie, remember that we love you and will always be with you." Mother said as she hugged my goodbye. I hugged them all with tears in my eyes, even Tom and thanked him for bringing me to Kagome. Soon I felt the room go away and I slipped into darkness.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When Harry woke up he heard several gasps as two sets of arms embraced him. Opening his eyes he saw Hermione and Ron pulling back as Molly Weasley replaced them. His glasses were placed upon his face by Sirius, who smiled at Harry and told him they won. Harry turned his head toward the left to see Draco still asleep, Kagome toward the right.

"What happened?"

"Well after Kagome passed out, Draco went into a rage ad just started killing Death Eaters. Then he faced his own aunt and uncles, who he killed, before he passed out. Then this white shield appeared, attacked Voldemort, and you both seemed to pass out. But when Voldemort's body was checked, he appeared to have no pulse. You did it my boy." Dumbledore told him.

Harry looked around the room, the Weasley's were there, as well as his extended family and Kagome's. Everyone was looking at him to explain what happened. Harry told them of the conversation he had with Tom Riddle and his family. As he neared the end he heard and felt Draco waking up beside him. Draco moved into Harry's bed as he got a play by play telling by Ron of what happened after he passed out.

"But why isn't Kagome up yet? I mean Harry and I are so…?" Draco asked looking at anyone for an answer.

"I can answer that." Everyone looked toward Kagome's bed where a woman stood. She was dressed in an old warriors outfit that Harry was able to place from coming from Japan. She stood beside Kagome's bed lightly touching the young miko. "Midoriko" Harry looked Kikyo who had spoken before looking back at the woman. The woman looked down at Kagome before talking. "Kagome used the energy from the sacred souls along with her own and the boys. The reason Draco went into such a rage was because the left over power that channeled back into him was the rage of the souls. Harry on the other hand channeled the calmness that they would have possessed while in battle. Kagome also blocked the link between the three of you so if she died, you would not be dragged along."

The old miko looked that Harry and Draco. "Right now, Kagome fights for a reason to wake up. But she cannot remember why she must fight. If you wish for her to live through the night, you must reconnect your souls together. By doing so you will awaken the reason within her."

Harry looked at Draco who nodded. Both boys closed their eyes and focused on the link that bound the three of them together. Harry was the first to notice a little red cord and grasped onto it. Draco followed and together, they walked through the blackness of the void that held their precious lover. As they walked the red cord in their hand pulsed as if telling them to hurry.

The two wizards walked until they came upon what looked to be a walkway made out of stone, and there at the end was Kagome. Said miko was standing looked at something only she could see. Both boys ran up to her only to be blocked by a barrier. Draco started to pound on it and call out Kagome's name. Harry on the other hand just called out to Kagome.

'_Kagome, please remember who we are, please remember all the times we've had with our friends. You promised us you would be safe.'_ Draco watched as Harry talked to Kagome through their minds. Kagome turned her head to the side before looking back. She smiled before turning toward the wizards and walking toward them. She passed right through the barrier and hugged both of them. '_I missed you both.'_

Harry opened his eyes first, he noticed that Midoriko was still standing beside Kagome as Draco walked over to Kagome's bed. They watched with worried eyes Kagome's breath suddenly went from calm and even to uneven. After a tense moment, her eyes opened. Several people cried in happiness as the young miko tried to sit up with Draco's help. Kagome looked at Midoriko before letting her eyes roam across the room from person to person. Finally she stopped at her two lovers.

"So, what'd I miss."

Epilog

Kagome sighed as Draco wrapped his arms around her as the graduation ceremony ended. Kagome had watched her little brother as he walked across stage to gain his diploma. It had been a few years since the war ended and the three lovers had never been better. They had moved into Malfoy Manor, which now had a more lived in feel after Kagome allowed Kanna to live with them. Kanna had thanked them and after giving birth, moved on to be with her mate as most demons would. When Harry had asked about it, it was Rin who explained. "Some demons only take one mate their entire lives. If the male dies first and a demon, like Kanna, is pregnant than the instinct to simple die peacefully will be with held until such a time that they know their child is safe, then pass on. For Kanna, she knew Kagome would take care of her little girl."

Kagome had cried for a while, the loss hit her harder than most, but then she took in little Kane, Kanna's little girl, and they raised her as their own. In addition, they also had twin boys two years later Seth and Jou, now four, and another little girl named Lilly now two.

Kagome stood up as Draco held Lilly in his arms while Sirius held Seth and Remus held Jou. Currently Kagome was five months pregnant with their fifth child, biologically their fourth, and loved every minute of it. Harry had accepted the job as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher when Remus had retired three years after they had graduated. Draco had followed his father footsteps and worked with the board of governors but was a lot more honest that Lucius was.

Kagome had become a stay at home mother, when she wasn't slaying demons that were in England. During the school year, the three and their children lived between their home and the school. The teachers loved their kids, all were well behaved and loved to learn. Sota wrapped his arms around Kagome as the two met. "I'm so proud of you." The younger boy laughed as he accepted a hug from Draco before scoping up his little niece.

"And how is little Kane doing today?"

"Great uncle Sota, and Lilly flower is getting bigger everyday." Sota laughed as he held Kane as the family waited for Harry to meet them. Albus was still teaching as headmaster of Hogwarts but his years were dwindling. Severus had told them, which Draco had confirmed, that next year the favored headmaster would retire. Kagome knew it was only time.

Kagome was pulled out of her thoughts as her uncle met up with them and headed toward the Entrance Hall. Kane was telling them about a prank Seth and Jou played on Draco. When Sota suggest playing one on Kagome, the twins replied that they would never play a trick on their mother. Kagome laughed at Sota pouted at the two which caused the others to laugh.

Kagome watched as her family, her two lovers and her children, as they laughed at something Jou said. Kagome thought back to the day she was standing at deaths door when Harry and Draco found her. Her father had shown up and apologized for what he had done. He was met by her grandfather who told her he was proud of her. Kagome smiled at them before turning and walking toward her future.

Kagome smiled at Lilly as the little girl motioned Draco to put her down. Kagome watched as her two year old walked as fast as she could toward her mother. Kagome leaned down to pick her up, making sure not to fall over. Kagome kissed Lilly on the check and walked toward her lovers. Life to her was perfect.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*throws confetti into the air* After so long of writing this and the months of writer block I want to thank a few people.

Thanks to all my close friends who gave me ideas while I was writing this, and Thanks to all those who read, reviewed, and favored this story. It is my first multiply chapter story I finished and hopefully more will come. I hope everyone enjoyed this story. *goes off to celebrate*


End file.
